Broken Strings And Breaking Some New Ones
by Alexex
Summary: "Can't you see, Trent? You were a distraction. We were never meant to last. You were to me what I was to Duncan; nothing more than a stupid fling. " As she hissed those words, my expression fell and it felt as if a knife had plunged itself into my heart.
1. The Aftermath II: Relationships SUCK

I've read some of the other fanfics, and realized this is another great couple... I'm sorry guys... But I won't be updating Mmm, Tension My Favourite for a while. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!! I have thought some cool ideas for this though... Don't hate me!!! I will update Mmm, Tension my favourite hopefully soon. Here it goes.

* * *

I sat down on the Aftermath couch along with the former contestants. There was Katie, and Sadie; the totally annoying BFFF-whatevers, with innocent demeanors; Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, my friend Cody, Izzy--er Kaleidoscope--or Explosivo... I'm not really sure anymore. And then there was Courtney. We've gotten to know eachother alittle better ever since we left the Island. You could even say we were friends... But I can't blame you if you couldn't. Me? Well I'm Trent. I'm here because my girlfriend-- ex girlfriend rather, sold me out. I can't blame her though. I went alittle nuts... Okay, a lotta nuts... But I was in love, you can't blame me for that... Can you?

"That's only because you had your goth girl hooks into him!!!" I heard Courtney screech, snapping me out of my daze.

"Courtney! We're just, _friends!_" Gwen exclaimed. 'We're just friends-' Yeah right. I saw the way she looked at him. It was the same way she used to look at me... Gwen may want to hide herself away from everyone here, but I know a lot more about her, than she tends to lead on.

"Oh, really? It seems we have a never before seen clip on the topic!" Geoff announced clicking a button, lowering the T.V. screen. I watched as Duncan and Gwen stared into the night, watching the stars. I remember one night at Camp Wawanawkwa, when we stared into the stars...

_Gwen: Is it just me, or does that constellation look like Harold's pancake butt, with his spaghetti legs attached? See? Ugh, I just gave you the PERFECT set-up for a dig, and you just leave me hanging?! What's your damage?_

_Duncan: Do you think Courtney might be looking at the stars now...?_

_Gwen makes a barfing motion._

Geoff pauses the clip.

"You see Courtney? Duncan is _always _thinking about you!" Gwen said. I looked at Courtney, who was just smiling at the screen.

"Ooh, what a guy. Keep it rolling!" Geoff exclaimed, as the crew un-paused the clip.

_Gwen: Wow! Who knew you were such a sucker for the A-type...!_

_Gwen removed Duncan's hands from supporting his face._

_Duncan: Whoa, you want to make something out of it?_

_He puches her arm lightly._

_Gwen: You can do better than that._

_The two of them laugh, as Duncan fell on top of Gwen. They stared at eachother blankly._

Geoff stopped the clip, and I heard a ton of gasps, mostly from the audience. I knew that 'We're just friends' line was crap, but that video just confirmed it. Courtney's expression grew shocked, and scared.

"Oh, yeah, I get THAT up close and personal with all of _my _friends..." Geoff taunted. "Oh... Notice the two centimetre distance between their lips..." He said, drawing on their faces, making it look like they were kissing. Courtney became enraged.

"Ugh, we're just--" Gwen protested.

"Ah ah ahhhhh... Watch what you saaaay..." Geoff teased, pointing to the anvil. I totally forgot about that...

"--Friends."

"I am _SO _calling my lawyers! Hmph!" Courtney sneered storming off. I decided to go sneak off from the Aftermath: Relationship Drama segment, and go to my room. I went into the hotel, and overheard Courtney yelling to... Michael, that's it!

"Any news on our lawsuit? What do you mean we lost!!! Ugh! I am soooo not with Fleckman Fleckman Cohen and Grouse anymore, I don't need you! FINE!!!!" She yelled, hanging up. She zoomed out of the room, faster then I thought she would, and bumped into me.

"Oh hey Courtney, how are you?" I asked, trying not to give away that I was eavesdropping.

"I'm just fine. Perfectly fine, actually. I'm _OVER _the moon with FINENESS!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. She looks the complete opposite of fine.

"That's... good... Anyway, off to my room..." I said, starting to walk away. I opened the door, then jumped onto my bed staring at the ceiling. I sighed, and turned to the alarm clock on my bedside table. 9:30 p.m... I sat up, and grabbed my laptop, and just surfed the net. Moments later, I heard a loud knock at my door. I jumped up, and opened the door. Courtney.

"Courtney...? What brings you to--" I started, confused. Before I could finish, she had already walked in. "Sure, come in, I don't mind..." I said, irritated. She sat down, with her arms crossed, definately fuming. "Umm, are you okay?" I probably shouldn't have asked that question...

"Ugh! My stupid lawyer lost my lawsuit! _AGAIN!!! _Now how am I gonna--" She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"How are you going to what...?"

"Nevermind. It's not important. What _is _important, is that I tell you what your little girlfriend did with Duncan!!!"

"Yeah, I saw, I have eyes..." I stated, pointing to my face. She rolled her eyes, and looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Not that... This!" She said, taking out her PDA, and she started to play a video.

_Gwen started to walk over to the guys trailer, when she bumped into Duncan._

_Gwen: Oh, hey..._

_Duncan: Whoa, dude, what's up? You're sad._

_Gwen: What was your first clue Einstein...?_

_Duncan: (rolls eyes) Anyways, what's up?_

_Gwen: I broke up with Trent... And he's probably going to get eliminated tonight._

_Duncan: How do you know?_

_Gwen: I kinda... Sorta... Told his team to vote him off..._

_Duncan: That's messed up._

_Gwen: I know!!! (she closes her eyes and starts to hug Duncan, to which he returns the favour.)_

_Duncan: Don't worry Gwen, you'll forget about that guy before you know it..._

_They look deep into eachothers eyes. Then lean into kiss. Not a quick peck, a deep, passionate kiss. The way Duncan would kiss Courtney, and the way Gwen would kiss Trent. Deep. Exactly._

_Gwen pulls away._

_Gwen: (smirks) Trent who?_

Courtney presses pause, almost at tears.

"Seen enough?" She said, with sadness, but mostly hatred. Courtney never showed her sad side, unless she was a complete ball of emotion. I just stared, wide-eyed, not saying a word. I didn't know what to say... Nothing. Zip. Nada.

"This is where you come in. We should go out-- faking of course-- and retaliate!" Courtney exclaimed, smirking. I thought it over. _Hmm, they could use alittle taste of their own medicine..._

No! That would be wrong! I could never do that to Gwen!

_I seem to recall you kissing Heather last season...!_

Cheater!!! You know that's not fair! She tricked me!

_You enjoyed it for a second._

No!

_Yes._

NO!!!!

_Yes_.

NOOO!!!!

_No._

For the last time, Yes!!! Dang it!

_Ha! Victory! Anyway, you have to admit, Gwen does deserve A LITTLE payback! Look what she did to us!_

...

_If I wasn't the voice in your head, I'd be sooo be rolling my eyes at you right now! Humiliating us, dumping us on national TV, then costing us a MILLION dollars ring a bell?!?!_

The voice inside my head has a point. And I just can't argue with myself... I sigh.

"What do I need to...?" I asked. I am so totally going to regret this aren't I.

_Yes. Yes you will._

* * *

I know I know, but I have to admit, I'm hooked on this couple... It's nowhere near Duncan and Courtney, don't worry, and I'm almost over my writers block. I think I just needed a break. You have to admit, I've been okay at updating so far, right?! I hope... Anyways, I might keep going with this, and I might not. Who knows? I probably will... I'm a sucker for getting the writting bug... :P anyways, R&R Please!!!! Also, pray for those in Haiti... I feel bad for you guys, and I donated some money today at school. Our school raised 1400$ this week! :D Anyways, next chapter for this and Mmm, Tension My Favourite coming soon!


	2. Double Trouble

Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys are the best! I think I'll keep going with this... Anywho, here it goes. Also, when I said the end on Mmm, Tension My Favourite I meant the end of the chapter, not the fic. Don't worry, There's still a few more chapters left.

* * *

Courtney had her 'Mwah-ha-ha' face on, and it's starting to scare me. I don't like where this is going...

"Perfect. Okay, so I'm going to go talk to Gwen--" Courtney started to explain.

"Noooo!" I exclaimed, interrupting her, with my arms in the air. I looked around, realizing I said that-- _yelled _that actually, out loud. I sat down on the chair across the bed, shutting up. Courtney rolled her eyes, then continued.

"Okay... So, anyways, I'm going to walk over to Gwen, casually mentioning my 'boyfriend' who Gwen will think is Duncan. _Buuuuut... _I will correct her saying it's you! Completing, phase one..."

"What's phase two, dare I ask...?"

"You walk around with your new arm candy, i.e. me." Courtney said, pointing at herself. "But that's not until much later. We have to alert both Duncan, and Gwen first." I gulped, then leaned back in my chair. I heard my cellphone start ringing, and took it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. Gwen.

"What?" I asked.

_"Trent, I still feel really horrible about this mess. I want to talk to you. Meet me in the dining hall...?" _Gwen said.

"Uh... Hold on...." I replied, putting my hand over the mouth piece to prevent her from hearing us.

"Who is it?" Courtney questioned.

"Gwen. She wants to meet me, what do I say?!"

"Okay, change in plans... Say that you'll meet her. I'll come with you." Courtney said, helping me up, and putting her arm in mine. I looked at her devious smile, and cracked a nervous smile. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"I-I will most definately, meet you in the dining hall." I replied.

_"Great. See you there. Bye Trent."_

"Bye." I hung up, and grabbed my room key. Courtney and I walked out into the hall, arm in arm. I felt uncomfortable, and a bit uneasy... But if it was to get back at them... I locked the door, and we headed down to the elevator. Courtney pressed the button, and we waited for the elevator. The doors opened, and we were face to face with Katie and Sadie. Our eyes widened, and I looked down, to see that our arms were still linked. Katie and Sadie noticed that too, and gasped.

"Trent! What are you doing with... _her?!_" Katie sneered, narrowing her eyes at Courtney, who was taken aback.

"Yeah Trent, she's like... the enemy! Not as bad as Gwen though." Sadie added.

"True. Anyways," Katie said, rushing over to me, bumping Courtney out of the way. She grabbed my arm, and Sadie grabbed the other. Courtney was on the ground, looking helpless. I felt sorry for her. Almost everyone hated Courtney because of her win at all costs and critisizing attitude... I wanted to help her up, but Katie and Sadie occupied both of my arms, and weren't letting go. "We wanted to know if you'd like to go down to the pool and go swimming with us! And maybe do some... other stuff." She purred, looping her fingers through my hair. Sadie was starting to hug me tighter as well. I was frozen with shock, and couldn't move.

"Ahem. Ladies, I'd appreciate it you'd get _off _of my... boyfriend..." I heard a voice say. I whipped around to see Courtney, staring at us with an eyebrow raised, dusting herself off. Katie and Sadie's eyes widened, and they looked at me.

"Boyfriend?!" They exclaimed in unison. I looked at Courtney shocked, and my lip was quiverring. Courtney cleared her throat, and walked over. Katie and Sadie let go, dumbfounded. "But-but-but-but, Trent?! I thought _we_ were-" They said.

"Sorry girls. Trent is _my_... my... my..." Courtney sputtered, I hit her in the back softly, and she spit out the rest of her sentence. "...Boyfriend." She said, shooting me an annoyed look, but quickly changed it to fake happiness. She's a good actress, I can give her that... She slid her hand into mine.

"R-right. Let's go honey." I said, shakily, and we walked into the elevator. The doors closed, and I pressed the button. "Thanks... But I was about to tell them off myself."

"Please, all _you_ were about to do, was pass out." Courtney stated. That _was_ true... "Anyways, if we're going to make this work, we have to make it believable." The elevator doors opened, and we walked down the hall. We stopped by the doors. "Okay Trent. You guys talk, and near the end, I'll walk in, accidentally on purpose, and we'll go from there." She let go of my hand, and I walked into the dining hall. I saw Gwen at nearby table. She got up, and walked over to me.

"Hey Trent!" She exclaimed, hugging me. I hugged back... I missed Gwen's hugs...

_Snap out of it Trent! You're SUPPOSED to be getting revenge!_

But... I like Gwen... I want her back...

_Noooooo. She dumped you. We're over her._

Well...

_Stop being a panzy and stand your ground! Don't ruin this!_

Jeez, I never knew _I_ was so harsh!

_It's for the greater good._

"Ummm, Trent? You can let go of me now." Gwen said, a bit annoyed. I realized that I had zoned out and was still hugging her. She was just staring at me.

"Oh, crap, sorry..." I replied, totally embarassed. Gwen looked at me with her beautiful... Gwenny... eyes.... We sat down at a nerby table.

"Trent. I'm _soooo _sorry about... everything." Gwen whispered. I smiled at her.

"It's okay... I... forgive you."

"I have something really important to ask you..." She grabbed my hand. Is she really going to ask me out?!

_Don't say yes! Don't say yes! She deserves payback!!!!!!_

Quiet you! I'm the one in charge!

_Unfortunately..._

"Can I have a second chance...?" Gwen asked. I stared wide eyed. I couldn't move, or say a _THING!!!! _Why am I not saying yes!!!! This is an easy question, but it struck me...

"Uh... uh... uh..." I was a stuttering fool. As if on cue, Courtney walked in. She walked over casually and wrapped her arms around me, smiling.

"Oh _there _you are sweetie! I was looking all over for you...!" Courtney cooed. Gwen's jaw dropped. Like on the floor. If it was physically possible to let your jaw hit the floor, that's where hers would be. (AN: Lol, line from Mmm, Tension My Favourite.) She looked at me, then Courtney, then me again. Her eyes were cutting through me like a knife... I could see one tear fall. And so did my heart.

* * *

What will happen next?! What will Gwen say? Will she cry? Will she attack Courtney? Will she try to steal Trent back? Find out next time, on Broken Strings! (And Breaking some new Ones.)


	3. Stan the Awkward Silence Turtle

Lol, so this is what Gwen is probably thinking. "Trent? Courtney? WTF is going on here?!" So don't forget to R&R!

* * *

The tension in the room was choking me to death. The evil satisfaction on Courtney's face was hitting me in the gut like a hammer. But the worst of all was the confused and saddened look on Gwen's face. It was like she was running me over with a truck. Backing up, then doing it again. Ouch. Gwen was the first to break the completey awkward silence.

"Sweetie...?" She questioned.

"Uh..." I groaned.

"Oh, you haven't told her... Have you?" Courtney asked me, playing innocent. That's one thing she's not. Innocent. She has 'Duncan wuz here' written all over her. Such a shame to see that on such an over-achieving young woman...

"You mean- you two are..." Gwen stated. We nodded. Gwen looked at us. She burst out laughing. Okay, that was unexpected. "Nice one guys! I guess I kind of deserve it... So Trent, more importantly, do you want get back together?" I knew Gwen was smart, but it was like she completely obliterated our 'plan'. I can't let my guard down... Gotta play hard to get...

"No. I'm going out with... Courtney..." I replied, trying not to make it sound like I was lying.

"Okay, seriously, you guys can stop the çharade. I know you're faking." She replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, I sort of expected this kind of thing from Courtney, her being overly jealous and all." I could feel Courtney's grip around me tighten a bit. Her expression fell a bit, and it looked she was about to give up. I could see that 'TDI Always do the right thing' Courtney was starting to take over.

"Look Gwen, I--" She started to explain.

"Oh yeah?" I cut her off, then I turned around, then kissed her. Her lips were soft and lushcious. I could feel her shock, and I could feel Gwen's hard eyes against us. "See? I am with Courtney now."

"Oh yeah. I see alright. I see that I am _definately_ not welcome here anymore. First after our horrible break up, everyone in Canada hated my guts. But I thought you were the one person who still saw me, for me... Jokes on me, huh?" Gwen sighed, getting up, and leaving. My heart sank. Strangely, I already would've gotten up, leaving Courtney, and race over to my sweet sweet Gwen. But for some reason, I didn't... Courtney just stared after her. Aww crap...

* * *

I was in the lounge watching the latest episode of TDA. Aww, my man Owen got eliminated. At least he'll get the gourmet dining we get here now... Katie and Sadie were blah blah blah-ing about Justin, (Hey, at least it's not me.) Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah were playing cards, Geoff and Bridgette were making out, and Izzy and Eva were chugging sodas. Courtney, and Gwen were missing. I decided to go check on where Courtney was. Wait, why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, fake dating, gotta make it believable. I pulled out my cell phone and pretend to get a text from Courtney.

"Oh, that's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"What's awesome bro?" Cody asked, looking away from the card game.

"Me and Courtney..." I replied, shaking my phone. Everyone in the room whipped their heads and turned towards me and Cody. They burst out into a laughing fit.

"You? And _Courtney?! _I believe that as much as I believe Izzy's sane." Noah said.

"Yeah, you dating Courtney _is _very unlikely. You're nice. She's not. You're musically talented. She's not--" Izzy started, before I heard Courtney gasp from the door frame. She had her signature death glare on. (Y'know, the one she usually sends Duncan? That one.) Everyone stopped, and stared at her. She walked over to the piano in the corner, sat down, then started to play a song...

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway..."

Wow... Who knew under that shrill and usually annoying voice, was a voice of an angel... Courtney just got up, and walked out of the room, as if nothing happened. Everyone started to mutter to themselves, and I got up out of my seat, and rushed after Courtney. She was clicking the elevator button, and stepped into the elevator. I literally _sprinted _to make it into the elevator. Courtney scoffed, and looked away from me.

"What? Come here to tell me how much I antagonize everyone? Tell me off? Tell me how much everyone hates me!" She shouted. I opened my mouth to try and console her, but she cut me off. "Don't bother! ...I already know!" Courtney looked so... Not like herself... I felt really, bad.

"Courtney... I didn't say anything... I don't think--"

"Save it. First thing tomorrow I'll be gone. I'm getting Chris to send me home early. Everything will be fine and dandy for everyone. You can get back together with Gwen. Duncan can go back to flirting with every girl he sees. I can go home... And everyone won't have someone to hate anymore." Courtney pressed the button to her floor, then just glared at the buttons. I started to press a bunch of random floors.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Courtney hissed. I could hear the sadness in her voice as clear as day though.

"I'm not letting you out of this elevator until I get the full story." I said, crossing my arms.

"Trent, my life is not an open book! I don't need to say anything!" Courtney turned to me, eyes full of fire.

"Just hear me out for once! Maybe if you'd listen to someone for once instead of constantly thinking you have the only important opinion, everyone might not hate you!" I yelled. Oh crap! Did I _SERIOUSLY _say that out loud?! Jeez... Courtney broke down into tears, and fell into a ball.

_Nice going cheese-for-brains._

Shut up! It's been a long day!

I ran over to console.

"I'm sorry Courtney! Ugh, I didn't mean it like that..."

"You're right... It's just who I am. I can't be the girl that everyone likes, despite how much I try. That's probably why Duncan left me. Why haven't you left me? You could've reunited with your girlfriend..." Courtney muffled, between sobs.

"I didn't becuase I thought you were right... They deserve _a little_ payback. Besides, you may be annoying, headstrong, not to mention bossy--"

"This is supposed to make me feel better, how?"

"--but you raise a good point. Plus, I never hated you Courtney. You were one of the few people I thought was a pretty good competitor actually..." Courtney smiled at me. She had a nice smile. You never see her smile often, because she's usually off ranting about how she was unfairly eliminated, or something like that. "Also, I never knew you could sing..." Courtney blushed, then laughed. Her laugh was actually kinda cute.

_Trent... Are you falling for Courtney?_

What? Don't be ridiculous!

_Whatever you say..._

I helped Courtney up, and she gave me a small hug.

"Thanks... I guess we're on civil terms now?" Courtney questioned.

"Usually people would say friends." I said.

"Oh. Friends. Right! Friends?" Courtney extended her left arm (Oh yeah, that's right, she's a lefty...) for a handshake. I shook it.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked.

"I guess we could try to make this 'relationship' a smidge more believable... I should spend the night in your room--"

"What?! I like you Courtney, don't get me wrong, but I don't like you in _that _way. Not that I couldn't... You just aren't my type. Wait, it's not that I don't find you attractive, you _are _very pretty but--" Courtney put a finger over my lips to stop me from rambling on.

"Could you let me finish?" She asked, with a small hint of irritation in her voice. I nodded. "I meant like, maybe we could go in sounding like we're having 'fun' and give off the impression that we're doing... Yeah... But late at night, if you want, I'll sneak back into my room so we don't have to be in the same room for sleep."

"Thanks." I muttered. Courtney removed her finger from my lips. We eventually made it up to my floor.

"Okay, here comes Noah, Izzy, Cody, Owen and Eva. Act like we're in love. Oh Trent, you are _sooooo _sweet!" Courtney called.

"Anything for my sweet sweet Courtney." I said. We got a couple of looks from Owen, and Cody. Even Noah looked a bit shocked. Courtney put her arms around my neck, and I lifted her up from hips. I started to carry her towards my room. She started to giggle.

"Whoa. Dude, what's this..." Owen asked, coyly.

"Oh, me and Courtney here, are going to take things... uh..." I said, trying to sound stoked.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh... I see no break up can stop this player! Courtney, what about you and Duncan?" Owen questioned. Courtney's eyes grew wide, but she quickly made her expression flirty again.

"Oh. Him. W-w-we broke up." She stuttered.

"Awwwwww, that sucks. Well, have fun you two..." Owen said. Izzy smirked at me, and Cody gave me a thumbs up.

"Why are you even interested in Courtney? Since when have you to interacted?" Eva asked.

"Ever since Trent was eliminated we've been neutral with eachother, but then something just... Clicked." Courtney replied. Phew... That question caught me completely off guard...

"Whatever. It's none of our buisness, so why don't we just leave these two alone." Noah offered.

"Sure. Whatever. OMG Owen! Let's go into my room and do what Trent and Courtney are gonna do!" Izzy exclaimed. Owen smiled. Izzy grabbed his arm, and started to drag him to her room. (3 doors down from mine.)

"Thank you Trent!" Owen called. I shrugged, then opened the door for Courtney.

* * *

We walked in, then I shut the door. I plopped down on my bed. Courtney examined my room. It was a lot messier than usual.

"Sorry 'bout the mess..." I sighed.

"No problem. What now?" She replied.

"I dunno..." I reached over to my guitar, and started strumming random notes. Courtney took out her PDA, and was checking her e-mail. The room was silent except for my playing. The silence was kind of awkward...

"Junk... Junk... Junk..." Courtney walked over to the window, and stared at the stars. She continued to look around my room.

"Hey, I never knew you had a fish tank. The fish are so beautiful..." I got up and walked over to the fish tank. Courtney looked mesmorized by the fish.

"There's a turtle in there too. He's very shy... Here, let me get him for you." I reached into the tank, and pulled out the turtle. I held him over to Courtney. "You can hold him if you want." Courtney slowly extended her hands. I placed the turtle in her hands. She looked so calm, and peaceful... She craddled the turtle as if it was a child. "Have you ever had a pet before?"

"No," she replied. "I've been too busy to even think about a pet... What's his name?"

"I don't know, haven't named him yet. He's usually hiding and I never see him unless the room is completely silent... Hey, why don't you name him?"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hmm... How about Stan...?"

"Stan... I like it."

I walked over to Courtney and rubbed my fingers over Stan's shell. Courtney handed me Stan. Her hand brushed mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine. It felt weird... I put Stan back in the fish tank, and glanced over to the clock. It was 10:00 p.m. I grabbed the remote and started to channel surf. Courtney sat beside me. I stopped on the Reality Network... Hey... They were showing a TDI re-run... It was the first episode.

_"But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie whined._

_"Sadie, is it? Come on, it'll be okay." Courtney said, putting an arm around her to comfort her._

_"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!"_

_"Oh, I miss you too!" Katie called._

I just stared in awe at the screen. I didn't remember Courtney trying to calm down Sadie... I remember her getting mad at Sadie for pelting her with apples...

"Doesn't look like me, huh?" Courtney said, tearing me away from my thoughts. "That's how I usually am, it's just I'm super competitive... The game gets to my head..." I didn't know what to say... I heard a knock on the door.

"Trent? It's me, Gwen. I want to talk, could you open the door?"

Courtney jumped up.

"Quick! Hide me!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, get in the closet!" I told her. She darted across the room, and jammed herself in the small closet. I opened the door, and I was face to face with Gwen.

"Gwen...! What brings you here?" I asked, uneasily.

"I wanted to appologize for snapping at you... Can I come in?" Gwen replied, smiling a bit.

"Uhhh..." I looked over to the closet, and I saw Courtney motioning 'NO! NO!' "...now's not a good time..."

"Trent... Who's in there...?" Crap! She must've saw me turn around...

"No one! No one's here..."

"Then why can't I come in?"

"Because I'm busy..."

"Doing what?"

"N-nothing that important.."

"If it's 'nothing that important' I don't see why I couldn't come in." Gwen stated walking in. I quickly looked over to the closet, and the door was closed. Phew... Gwen sat on the bed, and patted the seat next to herself. I sat beside her.

"So, what's with you and Courtney? Are you trying to make me jealous? 'Cause if you are, that's seriously underhanded, sneaky, and mean. I didn't know you had it in you..." Gwen said, impressed. At first I was trying to make her jealous, but now--

"Gwen, I'm not trying to make you jealous."

"Then why are you hanging out with Courtney! She's evil, and obviously put you up to this, to spite me for hanging out with Duncan!"

"Hanging out my butt! I saw the kiss Gwen! You broke my heart before, but after I saw the kiss, you shattered it into a billion pieces! Why do _you_ care who I hang out with?!"

"Because I'm still in love with you!" My eyes widened.

"Gah, whoa-oa!!!!!!!" I heard Courtney exclaim, as she fell out of the closet. Gwen's gaze fell on Courtney.

"Courtney?!" Gwen questioned, shocked.

"Whooooooooaaaaaaa.... This isn't my room! S-sometimes I g-get lost... Well it's been nice chatting with you, bye! See you in the morning honey!" Courtney said, nervously, and quickly pecked my cheek before dashing out of the room. Gwen raised her eyebrow at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"I said it once, and I'll say it twice. She's evil! What're you doing with her!"

"I'm her boyfriend!"

"Bull!"

"You know Gwen, I still like you, but I don't think we should go out. I am Courtney's boyfriend now."

"Ha, not for long. She's just using you to make me angry, and make Duncan jealous. Just tell me the truth!"

"I think you need to leave." I earned myself an eyeroll from Gwen.

"Trent, I'm just worried about you okay...?"

"I know... I'll see you around..." Gwen left. I sighed, then walked over to the fish tank. I saw Stan come out from his shell. I wish I had a shell that could protect me from the outside world...

* * *

The end of Chapter 3! I plan to update this more often, so don't worry! Chapter 4 I will write as soon as i can! R&R, and I know, this chapter is a bit sucky :-/

Bleh.


	4. Re run Season

Hey hey! Wow, Alex axtually updated MTMF twice in one day?! OMG! It's a miracle!!!! Well, for all of you TxC peoples out there, my efforts are on this fic for a bit. R&R I was wondering... Do you think after I start The Secret Life of the Canadian Teenager, should I make a TDI oc fic? Hmmm...

* * *

I spent the next hour watching a TDI marathon. Lame, aren't I? I was watching the episode where we had to stay awake.

_"How long do you think it'll take before everyones out cold?" I asked._

_"'Bout an hour, give or take," Gwen replied. Owen, drooling and moaning, walked past us. "...Maybe less."_

----

_"This is the most boring thing, I've done in my entire life..." Gwen remarked._

_"Could be way worse," I yawned._

_"Really? How?"_

_"I could be stuck here without you to talk to."_

_Gwen blushed._

----

Where did things go so wrong?

_Hmm, let's see... When you became obsessed with the girl, when you accused her of having an affair, when you called her a 'Punk wannabe', when you kissed Heather, when you made her a perfect cantidate to death jump onto the horse and called BREAK A LEG for good luck, when you let Lindsay lay in your lap and show her clevage, when you let Lindsay put her glossy fingernails all over you, oh, and let's not forget how NOW you're fake dating Courtney to get even. Nicely played Trent, nicely played._

Gee inner voice, _I _sure am not making things any better!!! Uh, I screwed up, didn't I?

_Do you even have to ask?_

I tuned out my inner voice, and turned my attention to the T.V.

_"Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just SO cute! If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie. We just TOTALLY connect; he's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and I know it's a cliché, but I LOVE guys who play guitar." Heather recited. I looked over to Gwen._

_"Wait... I don't play guitar..." Cody said._

_Gwen slid off of the bleachers, and ran away._

_"Thank you." Heather said, with satisfaction. _

_"That was SO mean." Courtney said._

_"Totally." Bridgette agreed._

----

Courtney? Feeling bad for Gwen? Whoa... Brain fart! I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, to reveal Courtney.

"Courtney?"

"Hey, I forgot my PDA in here, could I look for it?" Courtney asked, rubbing her shoe on the ground. I nodded. Courtney came in, and started to look around. "Aww man. My parents will kill me if I can't find it!"

"Don't worry, if it turns up, I'll give it to you the next time I see you... Which wouldn't be that long, considering--"

"Right. Hey, you're still watching TDI?"

We sat down on the bed, and watched TDI.

_"That's the spirit Harold! Now go wake him up!" Courtney said._

_"Why me?!" Harold protested._

_"Because, other than Trent, you're the worst at dodgeball..."_

----

"Hey! I wasn't the worst at dodgeball!" I exclaimed.

"I know, it was a slip of the tongue. Plus, it was only our third challenge, and I didn't know everyones names that well." Courtney replied.

_"What do you guys want? Come to rub it in?!" Courtney sneered._

_"We got some extra dessert after our Tuck Shop run. 'Thought you might want some." I offered._

_"So you're just being... Nice...?" _

_"Okay, Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out." Gwen explained. Owen farted._

_"Ew. Dude." I exclaimed. Beth walked up to Coutrney, offering some green jelly._

_"NOOOO!!!!!!" Courtney screeched. "...I mean, no thanks."_

_"What, are you on a diet or something?" Duncan said._

_"No. I just don't like green jelly, okay?"_

----

_"Oh yeah? Well what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know it All?" Courtney questioned. Duncan became nervous, while everyone stared at him, waiting for his anwer._

_"...Celine Dion... Musicstorestandees."_

_"Uh, ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite catch that." Cody said._

_"Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" I repeated. Duncan cringed._

_"Ooh I LOVE Celine Dion!!! What's a standee?" Lindsay asked. Gwen and Courtney slapped their foreheads._

_"Y'know, that cardboard cut-out thing, that stands in the music store." I explained. Man, it's a good thing Lindsay's attractive..._

_"Don't- Say it dude!" Duncan cried._

_"Kind of like a life size but flat Celine."_

_"So, if we had a cardboard standee right now..." Courtney teased._

_"SHUT UP! What about you guys?" Duncan asked us Gophers._

_"Well, I hate mimes. Like a lot. Okay Courtney, you're afraid of something... Spit it out." I exclaimed._

_"Nope. Nothing." Courtney responded casually._

_"That's not what she said last night..." Duncan told DJ and Geoff._

_"Duncan, did you ever think I was just humouring you, and your stupid story?" _

_"Sure sure Princess, whatever floats your boat."_

_"Shut up!"_

----

"That was all the interaction we had during the game. Weird huh?" I remarked.

"Well, maybe it was because I refused to talk to my competition." Courtney replied.

"Yeah..."

_"Duncan! You're awesome!" Courtney yelled, running up to hug Duncan._

_"Yeah, I did it!" Duncan exclaimed. Courtney, deepened the hug, before realizing what was happening. She quickly let go, and put her arms behind her back, embarassed. The Killer Bass continued to cheer._

----

_"Gwen, you did it...!" I droned. She chucked the walkie talkie at my face. The Screaming Gophers cheered for Gwen._

----

_"You're afraid of... Jelly?" Duncan asked._

_"Shut up!" Courtney retaliated. "Only the green kind. It's like sugary jiggley snot!"_

_"If you can conquer your fear and dive head first right into this pool of jelly, you win. But f you chicken out, you can let your team loose, yet another challenge." Chris decreed. Courtney sighed._

_"This is insaaane... I could seriously DIE doing this..." Courtney started to climb the ladder._

_"Ugh, that is just CRUEL! It's probably warm by now... Warm, snotty, bouncy, ugh..!" Gwen scoffed._

_"You're not going to make me quit!"_

_"That's it, keep climbing!" Duncan called._

_"She's just trying to physc you out!" Bridgette assured her friend._

_"...I can't do it...! I'm coming down..." Courtney cried. Her team bowed their heads._

_"...And there you have it. The Gophers win invincibility this week. AGAIN!"_

----

"Hey Courtney--" I started.

"No." She responded.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask!" I exclaimed. I hate when my parents do that to me.

_Hey Mom, can I--_

_No. It'll spoil your dinner._

_I wasn't even gonna ask that!_

_Trent, run along, Mommy's busy._

Courtney reminds me of my mom. They're both uptight, bossy, and annoying. I still love my mom though.

"Well, what were you going to ask me?" Courtney questioned, a bit annoyed.

"Uh..." Okay... So I _was_ going to ask her about her fear of green jelly. Sue me. Wait, Courtney probably _would,_ so nevermind.

"See? I knew you were going to ask! Ugh, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Courtney said, flustered. Wow, I can't believe she trusts me this much. ME! Trent; the guitar head obsessed with the number nine. I made a 'My Lips Are Sealed' motioin. Courtney sighed.

"Okay... We had to deliver speaches for D.A.R.E graduation... (AN: Drug Abuse Ressistance Education or something like that. We had it in grade six, and we had to write essays and recite them at the graduation.) A week or so before that, I got in a fight with the most popular girl in school, Kenedy Summers, and she got her boyfriend Eric, and his horde of mongrels to pull a prank on me during my speach. At the end, they pulled a rope, and 50L of green jelly fell on my head. Everyone laughed, and I was publicly humiliated in front of the whole school. Kenedy even took pictures and posted them on her website! I've despised green jelly ever since." Courtney retold.

"Whoa... That's really harsh..." I sighed. I was at a loss for words. I felt so bad for her. "Are the pictures still on Kenedy's website?"

Uh! Stupid!

Courtney smirked.

"No. I got an even more embarassing picture of her from a 'reliable source'. I threatened to put it in the school digital yearbook unless she took the picture of me off the site."

"What was the picture?"

"Aww, I would show you; the pictures on my PDA, but I can't find it."

Dang.

_"Oh, this is too much." Gwen chuckled. Courtney and Duncan waddled over, with their antlers locked._

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh... Duncan... You SLY dog you..." Owen joked._

_"What can I say? The girl can't keep her antlers off me!!" Duncan remarked. Courtney glared at him, before kicking him in the crotch._

_"OOF! Can't even bend OVER...!" Duncan groaned._

----

_"I thought you said you passed biology...!" I moaned._

_"I said I 'took' biology." Lindsay replied._

_I passed out._

----

_"WHAT?!?! You guys voted for Harold?! OVER ME?!?!" Courtney exclaimed, dumb founded._

_"Yes, yes. It's always a shock." Chris said, not really caring._

_"This, is impossible! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" She fumed._

_"Ugh, seriously dude! I know for a FACT there were three of us who didn't vote her off!" Duncan protested. Chris merely snapped, signaling Chef to help drag Courtney to the Boat of Losers. They each grabbed an arm, pulling Courtney down the dock._

_"I do not concede! I DO NOT CONCEDE!!!!" Courtney yelled, kicking and screaming._

_"Aww man this SUCKS!!!!!" Duncan cried._

_"I was your only hope! __**I **__was a COUNCILLOR IN TRAINIIIIIINNNG!!!!!" Courtney called. "Let __**GO **__of me!"_

_Chis and Chef smirked, and threw Courtney onto the boat._

_"You are going to hear from my attourney...!" Courtney threatened. Duncan ran up to the end of the dock as the Boat of Losers started to leave._

_"Courtney, wait! I made this for you!" Duncan yelled, tossing her a carved skull._

_"Duncan!" Courtney cried as she caught the skull. She examined it for a second. "Okay, this is really weird and creepy, but... I love it! I'll never forget yoooooouuu!!!!"_

_Duncan waved goodbye._

----

_"You guys think you're SOOOO funny... Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life!" Harold exclaimed, switching the ballots. _

----

_"Yessss!"_

----

Courtney was right! She was unfairly kicked off!

"Courtney, you were right! Courtney...?" I said, looking over to her. She was fast asleep. I looked over to the clock. 3:26 a.m. I guess I should get some sleep too... How am I gonna make this work...? I got up and got her a blanket, and wrapped it around her. I saw her smile as soon as I did that... I sat on the chair across the room, and tried to get as comfortable as I could, and dozed off.

* * *

The end of the chapter! R&R, and tell me if you like it! I appreciate all feedback!

Toodles, Alexex!


	5. Ah! Not the Face!

The much delayed chapter is finally here!!! And, I'm sorry for spending so much time on MTMF. I feel like I kinda shuned this fic, but now, I will add a few chappies for the wait. =)

* * *

I woke up, in the broad daylight. Hmm, must've over slept... I got up-- stiffly, I might add, and looked around the hotel room. I searched for a decent outfit to put on. I grabbed a t-shirt from my closet, and examined it. Hmm, not that bad... I took a pair of jeans, and laid them on my bed, along with the shirt. I pulled down my pants, and started to take off my shirt. I heard some one stir, and wake up.

"Mmmmm, where am-- Oh my goodness!!!!!!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Courtney?! Gahhh!!!!!" I yelled, falling backwards, still tangled in the shirt. I totally forgot she was here... I fell to the floor with a thud. Uhhhh... That's gonna leave a mark... Great, now I sound like the new; and slightly sadistic, Geoff! Courtney got up, and rushed over to me.

"Uhm, are you okay?" Courtney asked, unsure what to say.

"Yeah. I kind of banged my head, though." I replied. It kinda came out muffled, due to the t-shirt up my nose. Courtney helped me sit up, and gentley remove the t-shirt. We were close. Like, physically close, about a breath away. I looked into her deep, dark, eyes... I removed a piece of hair from her face. Her skin was as smooth as silk. Her touch sent shivers throughout my body, making my senses go haywire. I flinched slightly. Whoa, what just happened? I shook my daze, and just stared at her. She blinked, before slowly reaching out, and touching the back of my head. Her fingers were cold, and there was slight pain. She removed her hand, and looked at it.

"We need to get you a towel," she said, showing me her hand. It had blood on it. I cringed, but nodded, getting up and walking into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and sighed. Is this really right...? To get even this way? I grabbed a towel, and walked back into my room. I saw Courtney leaning over and trying to search the bedside table for something. My eyes widened, at the sight of Courtney's butt. Wow, I've never actually _looked _before, but Courtney has a great butt... Not too big. It's like... Perfect or something...! Her legs were amazing too. Lean and tender and--

"Trent? Your expression is kinda starting to creep me out." Courtney said, snapping me out of my mental oggling. Wait, since when did I oggle Courtney?

_Since you started to fall for her._

Pffffft. As If. I'm _so_ sure. As if...

_You thought that already._

...I know.

_Who are you trying to convince. Me, or you?_

We're the same person!

_Touché._

"Wha? Oh, sorry..." I replied, shakily, as the thought of Courtney slipped away. She motioned for me to sit on the bed. I did what she asked. She took the towel. She leaned over and tenderly patted my head, and did other numorous things, to fix my head. She sat beside me.

"Okay, your head should be as good as new." Courtney assured me. She looked at me, and smiled softly. I looked at her.

"What...?" She asked. We slowly leaned in, to share a kiss.

"Yo Dude, we wanted to know if-- Oh!!! I see ma brother got BUS-AY!!!!!" Geoff exclaimed from the doorway. Courtney pulled away, embarassed. I blushed slightly as well.

"How--how did you unlock the door?" I asked.

"The door wasn't locked and we've been waiting for you to come to the door, for the past five minutes. That would explain why..." Geoff replied, with a basketball in his hand, pointing to Courtney with the other. I sent Geoff a glare, but he seemed to have missed the threat I sent with my eyes. DJ, on the other hand, got my message loud and clear, and started to try and get Geoff to leave.

"Bro, we should leave before Cody gets our court." DJ said.

"But Dude! This will be great for ratings! Just wait until I the camera crew in here and--"

DJ grabbed Geoff, and dragged him down the hallway.

"Ahhhh, not the face!!!!" Geoff cried.

Courtney started to head to the doorway.

"Courtney, I--" I started.

"I'll be right back." Courtney said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you." I called, catching up to her. Courtney glared slightly.

"For starters, I'm going to go CHANGE. Second, you have no pants on." Courtney remarked, leaving. I looked down, and turned red. "Meet me at my room in 15?"

"Okay." I squeaked. I closed my door, and started to put on my clothes, making sure not to kill myself this time.

* * *

I walked over to the elevator, and pressed the down arrow. I waited for the elevator to come. Finally, it opened, and I walked in. I saw Izzy, grinning wide and staring at me. I raised and eyebrow, then pressed the number of Courtney's floor. The doors closed, with a _Ding! _Throughout the whole time, Izzy just stared, smiling unnaturally huge.

"I have new socks on." Izzy blurted out, in a creepy way. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, and I quickly made my way out of there. I walked down the hall, and knocked on Courtney's door. She opened the door. She was wearing a baby blue sweater, darkwash skinny jeans, with a pair of white wedges. Courtney took her room key, and locked the door.

"Okay, so it's probably around noon, so we need to go to the dining hall for lunch. Let's go." Courtney said, looping arms with me. I'm actually kind of used to it now. We headed down the hallway, and Courtney called the elevator. The doors opened to reveal-- I could feel the colour drain from my face. Courtney's shoulders drooped, and her I could feel her grip on me tighten a bit.

"Oh no..." I groaned. Okay, this is the SECOND time this has happened. We should seriously consider taking the stairs...

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHH!!!!!!! Super short fluff. Meh. Guess who was in the elevator? I think it's kind of obvious... But, next chapter awaits!!!! REVIEW!!!!


	6. Well, THAT was Unexpected

Next Chapter. Not much to say here, but... Omg, I wonder who is in the elevator... Well, read and find out!

* * *

He stared us up and down. Mostly at me, with his hard, cruel, eyes. What-Why-How is he here?! This is impossible!!!

"What-what are you doing here?" Courtney asked, her face full of shock. Duncan exited the elevator.

"I'm about to pound Elvis here, into next week!!!!" Duncan shouted. Oh boy... Lucky me... Courtney let go of my arm, and put her hands on Duncan's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Duncan, before you do anything too--"

Duncan shoved Courtney into the elevator, and hit the close button. Before Courtney could protest, the doors closed. I tensed as Duncan glared death at me.

"Uh..." I couldn't say anything. What was there to SAY at a time like this!!!

"Anything you'd like to say, before you _die?!_" Duncan sneered, through clenched teeth. He started to walk close to me, and I kept backing up. You know what? I will say something before I die!

"Actually yeah, there is something I'd like to say!" I replied, with venom in my voice. "You have some nerve, to steal Gwen away from me. But the worst part was that you played Courtney. What did she do to you, to be so neglected?! So cheated?! So lied to?!"

I got in his face, and tried to stand my ground. I stood over him, due to me being taller. Duncan, was taken aback. He just narrowed his eyes.

"I did NOT steal Gwen away from you, you hypocrite! You're the woman-stealer! Taking my Princess away!!!!"

"Ugh, SHE came to me!"

Oh crap, that might not have been the best thing to say...

"SHE WHAT?!" Duncan bellowed. Courtney burst in, from the stair well, and came in between us.

"Guys! This is not a relavent form of discussion!" Courtney exclaimed. Duncan grabbed Courtney by the shoulders, and pinned her against the wall.

"Duncan! What the--" Courtney outburst, before Duncan kissed her fiercely. I glared at him. I could see Courtney's eyes widen, and her flail her arms. Duncan stopped, and looked Courtney deep in the eyes.

"Come on Princess, you know I would never, EVER, hurt you. To Elvis, I make no promises..." Duncan said. Ugh, that nickname is SO lame. How'd he like it if I called him-- okay, not important. Courtney was about to yell in his face, but Gwen left her hotel room, yawning, cutting her off.

"*Yawn* What's going on here? Duncan? Why are you here?" Gwen questioned, looking at us. She looked over to Duncan, who was still gripping onto the distressed Courtney's shoulders, and then to me. Ugh... Why do people have to come at the absolute WORST time of conversation...? Courtney brushed away Duncan's hands.

"I am no longer your 'Princess'. I'm Trent's girlfriend!" Courtney exclaimed, walking over to me. I just played along, to spite Duncan. I lifted my left arm, and Courtney walked over. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I let my arm drop at her side. I smirked at Duncan. His expression became even more angry. Gwen walked over to his side, and crossed her arms.

"Convincing, isn't it?" Gwen remarked, rather emotionless. Duncan raised an eyebrow, before getting what she was saying.

"Ohhhh... Wow, that's weak man." Duncan smirked. Courtney scoffed.

"Why is it so hard to believe that we're dating?!" Courtney demanded. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You started dating as soon as Duncan and I supposedly hooked up. Coincidence? I think not." Gwen replied, cooly.

"Yeah, and FYI, you guys are both preppie, over-achieving kill joys. You're like, the same. Ever heard of the saying, 'Opposites Attract'?" Duncan added, winking at Courtney. Courtney glared at him.

"Ever heard of the saying, 'SHUT UP'?" Courtney hissed.

"That was a lame comeback." Gwen critsized.

"Don't patronize her!" I exclaimed, defending Courtney.

"Don't yell at Gwen!" Duncan yelled.

"Don't yell at Trent!" Courtney shot back, defending me. The elevator doors opened. We all looked in the direction of the elevator. Bridgette and LeShawna's eyes widened.

"Uhm... We'll come back, later..." Bridgette said.

"Much, much, later." LeShawna added, closing the doors. Duncan shoved me.

"Hey!" I shouted. I pushed him back. Gwen smirked, intrigued by the boy brawl. Courtney just looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her glance went to Duncan, then me. We stopped fighting for a second.

"Uh..." Courtney moaned, as she fainted. I caught her. Duncan elbowed me, and took hold of Courtney.

"Ha, not in this lifetime! _I'm _gonna be the first person she sees when she wakes up." Duncan sneered.

"As much as I enjoy watching this, I'm going to go have a shower. Later Mortals." Gwen proclaimed, going down the staircase.

"Wait! Go get help! Or something! Gwen? GWEN?! Ugh!!!!" I called after her. I punched the wall. "OW!!!!"

Duncan chuckled at my lameness.

"So what, are you just gonna get in her pants, leave her unconscious on the floor, then go seduce Gwen? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that classifies as rape." I spat. Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm gonna get in her pants, leave her unconscious on the _bed, _then go seduce Gwen." Duncan replied, sarcasticly. Ugh, what's with that guy?! I took Courtney's wrist and checked her pulse. Okay, she has one, that's good... I need to get her in bed. And no, not in THAT way, thank you very much. I'm Trent, not Duncan.

"Okay man, seriously. Courtney could get hurt. We need to get her in bed--"

"Dude, now's not the time to be thinking about a threesome." Duncan replied. I face palmed.

"No, not like that!!!!! She needs to rest! Do you want her to get hurt?"

Duncan scowled, before dropping Courtney.

"Duncan! You can't-just- Ugh...!" I exclaimed, going over to the harsly dropped Courtney. I rolled her over so her face was on the ground. I started to check her back pockets.

"Ugh, who's the rapist now?! I'm pretty sure frisking her, isn't going to help the situation." Duncan yelled. I pulled out Courtney's room key.

"I was trying to get her key, smart one. Now help me get her into her room." I commanded. Duncan reluctantly helped me drag her down the hall. Beth came up the stairs, and started to walk down the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of me and Duncan dragging the unconscious Courtney down the hallway.

"You didn't see _anything._" Duncan sneered. Beth nodded, before rushing back down the stairs.

* * *

Duncan unlocked the door, and I picked the up the still unconscious Courtney bridal style. I carried her over to the bed, and set her down.

"Thanks for the help Elvis, but I can take it from here." Duncan said, strolling over to Courtney. I rolled my eyes.

"You're pretty persistant to be with her, even though we both know she's not the only one." I spat, icily.

"When will you get it through your mop-headed skull, that I did not hook up with Gwen!!!!"

"Ha, yeah right. I saw the never before seen clip. I can also show you the kiss, if you need anymore proof of your two timing."

Duncan looked like he was trying to remember, before his eyes widened at the memory.

"No... No no no!!! It-it wasn't like that! She-me-we--"

"Try convincing Courtney of that. She's the one who showed me." I smirked. Duncan glared heavlily, before heading towards the door.

"Mark my words, Elvis. By the end of the season, she will be mine." He swore, as he slammed the door. Ooh, I'm SO scared. I actually am kind of scared, but I have more important things to worry about. I heard Courtney shift her weight, and sit up.

"W-where... What happend?" She asked, groggily. I don't think I've ever seen her this... Vunerable.

"Well, we were about to go have a PDA at lunch, but we ran into Duncan. Then after a very loud discussion, you fainted." I explained. Courtney jumped out of bed, and ran up to me.

"Ugh, I still haven't found my PDA! Wait, lunch! Crap! We need to meet for some thing Chris wanted, remember?" Courtney exclaimed, quickly darting into the bathroom to freshen up. Oh man, she's right! Chris had 'Urgent News' to tell. A.K.A. Trouble for us. Courtney barged out of the bathroom, and grabbed my wrist. She opened her door, and pulled me down the hall.

* * *

We fast walked into the dining hall. I could see other confused people in the crowd. Courtney and I searched for an empty place to sit down. Unfortunately, the only free spots were at the table where Gwen and Duncan were sitting. Does karma WANT to see my butt handed to me on a silver platter?! Courtney took a deep breath, and confidently walked over and took a seat next to Gwen. I saw her shoot a look at Courtney, but Courtney was oblivious. Courtney waved over to me, and I pressed my lips. I took the seat next to Duncan. Much to my discontent. Chris walked in, grinning wide.

"Hello contestants! Due to a... Tragic accident on set, Total Drama Action has been put on break." Chris announced. The crowed had mixed emotions. Mostly happiness, and worry.

"What happened?" I heard Katie ask.

"Oh... During the Period Movie challenge, one of the wooly beavers mauled our interns. They are currently in the process of healing in the intensive care unit, and in the process of filing lawsuits. *Sigh* That's what release forms are for, right?" Chris exclaimed. "Well, since the show will be on pause for a few *cough* months *cough* the contestants still in the game, will be staying in the hotel. With the rest of you losers! Here is the outline of a typical day.

10 a.m.- Breakfast, in the dining hall.

12 noon- Lunch, in the dining hall.

After lunch, you are free to roam around and use the facilities in the hotel, like the gym, spa, outdoor pool, indoor pool, rec room, lounge, and much more.

At 3 p.m. The buffet opens, and that concludes your activities."

I heard many audible groans, after Chris said months, and I was one of them. Owen was practically on cloud nine after Chris mentioned the word 'buffet'.

"Chris, is there a curfew or something, like at Playa des Losers?" Harold questioned.

"You're all sixteen. Almost seventeen. You guys are free to stay out as late as your little hearts desire. Oh, speaking of which... The hotel has opened a club, across from the lounge. They're throwing an opening bash tonight, and all of you are invited!" Chris revealed. Whoa, a party! Sweet!! Great, now I sound even more like Geoff!!!!

"Enjoy your downtime, and I will Check. You. Laterrrrr..." Chris drawled, leaving. Everyone started to get up. Everyone except me, Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen. Gwen and I were caught in a stare down, and the same with Duncan and Courtney. Courtney was the first to break the silence.

"So..." Courtney said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"So..." Gwen said, sourly.

"So..." I added.

"I'm SO pissed off." Duncan muttered. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You're the one pissed off?! After you cheat on me with _Gwen?! _How can _you _be the one pissed off?!" Courtney hissed. Gwen could take no more.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Duncan, just tell them the truth. They think we cheated on them? Tell them they're right." Gwen spat, exiting. Ha! I knew it! But why don't I feel better, having it confirmed...?

_Maybe it's because you wanted to believe that Gwen was the one. THE one..._

Wait, is my inner voice actually being nice to me...?

_Shut up! We're heart broken! No use making us feel worse..._

That's true. Courtney seems to be the worse one though. She was about cry... Man, please don't cry Courtney... I hate when girls cry! It makes me feel bad, even if I'm not the one who made them cry. I think Duncan feels the same way as I do, about girls crying.

"Aw, Princess, please don't cry! I'm begging you..." Duncan said, trying to console the now crying Courtney. Courtney just shoved him, and hit him.

"You aren't the boss of me, you cheating lying unfaithful--!" Courtney couldn't even finish her sentence. She completely broke down again. She ran out of the dining hall. I just watched her leave.

"Nice. Going." Duncan said, glaring at me. I looked at him with complete shock.

"How is this _my _fault?!" I demanded.

"If you didn't fill her head with lies, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"For starters... I DID NO SUCH THING! Second, how can it be lies if it was the truth! Third, you're the one who two timed! Not me!"

I got up, before we could argue even further.

* * *

Sorry the end of this chappie is kinda horrible. :P Ah well! REVIEW.


	7. PDA: Not just an Electronic Device

I see Trent and Courtney might be starting to feel a certain way.. I wonder how Duncan and Gwen feel about this... Don't worry, party chapter coming up soon!

* * *

I ran and hit the button to call the elevator. The doors opened, and I saw Lindsay. She smiled brightly.

"Hi Todd!" Lindsay greeted. It's been three months, and she still can't get my name right?

"Hey Lindsay." I replied, deciding not to correct her. Lindsay gasped.

"You're sad!"

Hmm... I guess I am a little depressed. I wonder why...

_You're depressed because the love of your life cheated on you with a guy you despise. Oh, and because Courtney's upset._

Okay, the first one makes sense. The second one, I'm not so sure.

_Protest all you want, but we all know you're starting to fall for her._

Lindsay?

_No! Courtney you idiot!_

Courtney?!

_Yes!_

The bossy brunette?!

_Yes!_

The control freak?!

_Yes!_

The strong and determined yet surprisingly gentle Courtney?!

_Yes!!!!!!!!!! Are you finally starting to see what I'm getting at?!_

No... Not really.

_I'm starting to regret being the voice in your head. There's nothing up here to keep me company!!!!!!_

Harshness!

I got into the elevator with Lindsay.

"Why are you sad Todd?" Lindsay asked, walking over to me. She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. Something about her caring appearance makes you want to confess stuff... I sighed.

"I dunno. I thought Gwen might be the one, y'know? But she cheated on me with Duncan. I thought getting even would make me feel better, but I'm not sure anymore." I confessed. Lindsay put an arm around me.

"That's too bad... You and Gwen were a cute couple..."

Okay. She can get Gwen's name right, but not mine?!

"Wait, how were you trying to get even?" Lindsay asked.

"By fake dating Courtney..."

"Oh."

"It didn't go so well. I mean, Courtney's a great girl, but I'm not sure that things are working. It's just made things even more complicated. Sure, it ticked off Duncan and Gwen, but now she's up in her room crying. I think I should go try and cheer her up."

"So lemme get this straight. You just broke up with the love of your life, Gwen, and all you can think about is Carla?"

"Yes. Wait, no!"

"Todd! You're in love with Carly!"

"I-I am NOT in love with Carly! I-I mean, Carla! I mean--"

"You are! I may not be the most book smart, but I do know a thing or two about relationships."

"Okay. If I _was _in love with Courtney, what could I do? I'm not in love with her... Just so you know." I questioned. For the record, I am NOT in love with her. Courtney needs some one to help cheer her up, that's all. I don't want her to be sad, and alone! Lindsay smirked.

"Whatever you say Todd. But, what you can do, is go help Carla cheer up." Lindsay said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Lindsay." I replied. Lindsay smiled back. The elevator doors opened, and I left.

"Wait, Todd?" Lindsay called. I turned and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"You going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Make sure you get Cloe to come."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me." Lindsay said, with a wink. The elevator doors closed. I shrugged, and walked down the hall. I knocked on Courtney's door. Courtney opened her door, but wasn't looking in my direction. She was just in a bikini. Not her usual grey one, but a dark pink one. It looked nice. Courtney turned to face me. Her expression fell a bit.

"Oh, hi."

"Look, about earlier. I didn't mean to cause all this drama." I remarked. Courtney smiled a bit.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have pressured you to be my..."

"Your what?"

"...Bo--Fake date."

"Oh. It's okay. No harm done. They deserved a little payback. Speaking of which..."

"Yessss...?"

"...Maybe we could..."

"Uh huh..."

"Yo Courtney! You coming?" Geoff called, from behind me. He had his arm around Bridgette, and was next to DJ, Owen, and Izzy. They were all in their bathing suits. Bridgette was glaring at Geoff, but smiled and faced Courtney.

"Yeah Courtney! You need to come relax! Care for a swim, and maybe a spa sess'?" Bridgette teased, trying to convince Courtney to come. Courtney rolled her eyes smiling.

"Sure Bridge. But, is it okay if Trent comes?" Courtney replied, linking arms with me. Oh... I guess we're still fake dating. I wonder if Courtney might consider--

"Sure! The more the merrier! Meet you at the pool!" Geoff said, as the group headed to the elevator, and I left to my room to grab my swim stuff.

* * *

"Marco!" Owen called.

"Polo!" Everyone else yelled. I dove underwater, to avoid being tagged. Owen waded over close to Bridgette. Bridgette was trapped. She giggled as Owen picked her up.

"Gotcha!" Owen laughed, as he set her down. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Everyone except for Courtney. She was sitting in a lawn chair, next to Geoff, reading. Geoff was working on his tan. Even DJ was playing, despite his fear of water.

"Courtney! Come on, play with us!" I shouted. Courtney set her book down, and shot me an incredulous look.

"You sound like a six year old asking their Mom to play with them!" She replied. It was ture... Courtney did remind me of my Mom. That's a compliment, by the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Duncan and Gwen peer in from the door way. They were whispering, and looking at Courtney. Weird... Gwen exited the hotel. Courtney got up and walked close to the edge with her hands in her hips. I turned to her.

"Come on Courtney. Live a little!" I said, trying to convince her to come in. She rolled her eyes. Gwen started to walk over.

"For the last time no! I refuse to take part in such juvenile--Oof!" Courtney exclaimed, as Gwen hip checked her into the pool.

"Whoops! My bad..." Gwen said, trying to sound innocent. I narrowed my eyes at her, before swimming over to Courtney. She came up to the surface coughing. I guided her to the edge of the pool, and helped her out.

"Courtney, are you o--" I asked, before being pushed out of the way. I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Duncan tending to Courtney.

"Whoa, Princess! Are you okay? I think you might need mouth-to-mouth resepitation." Duncan said, while Courtney continued to cough.

"It's mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." I pointed out, boredly. Courtney stopped her coughing fit for a second, and glared at Gwen.

"You!!!! You *cough* did that on purpose!!!!" Courtney accused.

"Me? Do that on purpose? Never! Are you always this paranoid...?" Gwen gasped, exiting the deck, and walking into the hotel. Courtney glared at Gwen as she left.

"Duncan, get away from me. I'm *cough* fine!" Courtney said.

"You really sound like you need some vitamin D. Luckily, I've got a life time supply." Duncan smirked.

"Vitamin D is any group of vitamins found in liver and fish oils, essential for the absortion of calcium and the prevention of rickets in children, and osteomalacia in adults. Not a human organism." (AN: Health class... Don't. Ask.) Courtney protested. Duncan stared blankly at her.

"What are you, a living dictionary?" Duncan asked, exasperately.

"I'm about to hit you in the dictionary unless you let me go!" Courtney swore, as she broke free from Duncan's grasp, and stalked over to her lawn chair. She grabbed her towel and started to dry off. She rung her hair, and patted the rest of her body dry. Something about it, turned me on. Even more than when Gwen-- Nevermind... Courtney finished drying off, much to my dismay, and started to walk over to me. She passed right by the dumbfounded Duncan and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt a few tingles. Maybe even an ingle. (AN: Whoever guesses what episode that's in, wins a piece of pie! Oh, and happy pi day everyone!)

"Thanks for almost saving me. Too bad _someone _was being immature and stopped you." Courtney said, glaring at Duncan.

"No problem. Hey, I want to ask you something." I replied.

"Sure. What is it babe?"

"Uh, yeah... You know that opening party tonight?"

"Yesssss..." Courtney drawled, playing with my hair. She was obviously doing it to piss off Duncan. Heh, it was working like a charm. I smirked slightly.

"I was totally thinking that you and me should go together. Being girlfriend and boyfriend in all."

Courtney smirked.

"Great idea!" She exclaimed, kissing me on the cheek, for a good... Six seconds... Duncan stormed into the hotel, not looking back. I saw Bridgette swim seductively to the pool edge. She looked over to Geoff.

"Giving you any ideas...?" She purred to Geoff, referring to Courtney and I kissing.

"Sorry babe. Justin's dermatologist says my uneven tan needs major tending." Geoff replied. Bridgette sighed, and swam away. I tried to lighten the mood.

"So, are you guys going to the party?" I asked. Owen pumped his fists in the air.

"Hoo boy! You'd have force feed me boiled cabbage to keep me away! Whoo hoo!!!!" Owen exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going." DJ said.

"Me too! Izzy loves to PAR-TAY!!! YAAAAAAAA!!!! YA YA YA YA YA YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Izzy shouted, doing a canon ball into the pool. She came up to the surface, and spit out water at Owen. Owen giggled as the water hit his chubby cheeks.

"I'll go. Geoff? You coming?" Bridgette questioned.

"Uh... About that..." Geoff started. I cleared my throat, and shot him a look. Geoff got it, and looked over to Bridgette.

"Y-yeah! Of course Bridge..." Geoff replied. Bridgette looked like she was over the moon. Lately, Geoff has become a self centred jerk, and had been ignoring sweet, innocent Bridgette. I had to help their relationship, even if it meant that they'd start sucking face in public again.

"Cool. We should all meet up early and go together." I suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Say around nine-ish?" Bridgette thought.

"Yeah, that's a good time." DJ said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm STARVING!!!!! Iz, wanna go hit the buffet?" Owen asked, turning to Izzy. Izzy's eyes brightened up.

"Do I want to attack the valet?! Of course!!!!!" Izzy screamed, dragging Owen out of the pool. I shook my head smiling at the unusual couple, as Izzy dragged Owen into the hotel, against his will.

"The sun's starting to set Geoff, let's go. I should start picking out an outfit for the party." Bridgette declared, getting out of the pool. She lazily rung out her long blonde ponytail, and wrapped herself in a towel. "Geoff?"

"But I haven't finished soaking up rays!" Geoff whined. Bridgette glared at him. Geoff sighed. "Okay, okay, fine."

Geoff got up, picked up his stuff, and put an arm around Bridgette. Bridgette tried her best to hide it, but I could see her expression fall a bit. The two of them left. DJ got out.

"I'm feeling a bit third-wheelish. See you at the party, guys." DJ said, leaving. I turned to Courtney. She was packing up her stuff.

"Aw, you can't go yet! You didn't even go for a swim!" I practically wailed. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Of course I went for a swim. I'm wet, aren't I?" She replied, gesturing to herself. She indeed was still a little wet.

"True, but drowning doesn't count."

Ugh, probably not the smartest thing to say.

"I was NOT, drowning! I was simpley caught off guard when _Gwen _shoved me into the pool! Speaking of which, what was all that about?"

"I have no clue."

I hoisted Courtney over my shoulder. Boy, does that bring back memories...

-Flashback-

_"Ahhh! Put me down! Put me down!" Gwen cried, laughing the entire time._

_"Not until you agree to go out with me." I bargained. Gwen smiled._

_"Okay! Okay! I'll go out with you!"_

_Those words made my stomach fill up with butterflies, and my heart beat a little faster. I smiled at Gwen, as I set her down._

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yeah." Gwen replied._

_"Cool..." _

-End of Flashback-

"Hello?! Put me down!!! Trent?! Can you here me?! Put me down!" I heard Courtney screech, as she tried to get me to put her down. It was to no avail, because I had too much of a grip on her.

"Agree to get in the pool with me, and I'll put you down." I answered.

"No! The water will be freezing! It's dark out! Uh, I'll get my hair wet!" Courtney protested.

"Your hair's already wet..."

"Yeah, well I couldn't come up with a better excuse."

"You're a wimp." I chuckled.

"Pffffft. You should talk!" She retaliated. I set her down, and grabbed my stuff. I looked at my cell phone. Dang! It was already 8:15!

"Oh man! It's already a quarter past eight!" I exclaimed. Courtney dashed over and grabbed her stuff, then ran over to me, grabbing my wrist.

"What are we waiting for! We have to get ready!" She shouted, as she dragged me into the hotel.

* * *

After my speedy shower, I searched my closet for an outfit. I took out a pair of black jeans, with my favourite belt. I placed them on my bed, and started to look for a shirt. I came to a decision, and grabbed it. A white button-up shirt, with a dark red A&F shirt underneath. I changed, and walked over to my bed. I put my phone and wallet in my pockets, and started to head towards the door. I was about to leave, until I realized that I forgot to grab my key. I chuckled at my stupidity and grabbed it. I locked the door, and proceeded towards the elevator. I exited and started to head towards Courtney's room. I knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer.

"Just a second!" Courtney called, through the door.

**20 minutes later...**

I lazily twiddled my thumbs, while I sat on the floor in the hallway, leaning against the wall. How long can a chick take to get dressed...?! I got up and knocked on her door for the nineth time. (AN: Lol... Nine...!)

"Courtney! It's 8:55! Bridgette and the others are waiting for us--" I whined. Courtney opened the door. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, with her usual grey wedges on. Her hair was in a side ponytail with her bangs toustled, and she had dark pink lips. She smelled like chocolate, and strawberries. Her eyes were dark, and alluring. She had a pair of silver hoop earings on, with a couple of braclets lining up her left arm. She was in the middle of buttoning up her cotton candy pink and light grey knitted shirt, that had sleeves down to her elbows. I caught a glimpse of her deep purple bra, before she completely buttoned up her shirt. She left one button undone. Courtney smirked, before clapping in my face.

"Trent, my eyes are up here." She said, tilting my chin up, about an inch away from hers. I felt my face turn red. I'm not sure if it was from the embarrassment, or the sudden closeness of our lips. Either circumstance is feasible.

"Uh, let's-go." I sputtered, like an idiot. "What took so long?"

"Uh... I didn't know what to wear... I've never... Really..." Courtney said, sheepishly. I looked at her deep in the eyes. "...Been to a party before."

"Really? Well, you look really nice."

She smiled softly, and grabbed my hand. We were almost down the hall, until someone opened their door. It was Gwen. She exited her room, wearing a black fitted sweater, and a midnight blue undershirt. She was in a pair of darkwash flair jeans, with black flats. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had made her dark eyes pop by putting on a lot of eyeliner. Her lips were still blue, but a slightly darker shade. She called the elevator, and the doors opened. She rushed in and gave the guy in the elevator a sweet hug. He pointed at us, and Gwen turned around. She looked at me, then at Courtney. We entered the elevator, glaring them up and down.

"You guys going to the party?" Duncan questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yes." We simpley answered, in unison. After what seemed to be an eternity, the elevator doors opened, and we scurried out. We met up with DJ, Owen, and Izzy.

"Where's Bridgette--?" Courtney asked.

"--And Geoff?" I finished, looking around the lobby. The lobby was packed with the TDI contestants, and most of them were filing into the club. I think it's called 'L'Amour', or something french. I didn't really pay attention when Chris was blah-blah-blahing.

"I don't know. I'll text Bridge." DJ responded, taking out his phone. DJ was wearing a pair of light wash jeans, a pair of Nike running shoes, with a grey dress shirt.

"I am SO stoked for this party! Yeah!" Owen exclaimed. Owen was wearing his usual outfit, except with a black shirt, that had bugs on it. It said 'DON'T BUG ME!' in bold yellow letters. He had his arm around Izzy. She was wearing a pair of lime green short shorts, with zebra striped leggings underneath, and her signature green flats. She was wearing a white and black v-neck shirt. Leave it to Izzy to wear something out there... Her hair was in two loose buns at the sides of her head, and she left a few strands loose. She wore a pearl necklace, and big shades, with a zebra striped frame.

"Uhm... Izzy? Why are you wearing sun glasses indoors?" I asked.

"Earlier this week, I freed all of the lobsters and crabs in the restaurant and tried to get them to be my army. We were planning to launch an attack on Chris' trailer. But, Mr. Crabs calculations were off, and we accidentally filled the lounge with fish bladders. I kinda have to keep it on the DL for a bit." Izzy replied, bashfully.

"Alaskan or Blue crab?" I smirked.

"Both." Izzy smirked back. I gave her a high five.

"Should we wait for Geoff and Bridgette?" I asked.

"They should be here by now..." DJ sighed. I looked around, and saw Bridgette and Geoff exit the elevator. Bridgette was wearing her hair in a french braid, with her bangs held back by a gold headband. She had only a little bit of make up on; red lip gloss, and mascara. She was wearing a deep red strapless shirt, with a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She wore a pair of 2 inch white wedges, and was wearing a black wrap. I could see her blue bra straps, but... Ah well. Geoff was still wearing his trademarked cowboy hat, but traded his pink unbuttoned shirt, for a white one. Underneath was a navy AE polo shirt, and he was wearing darkwash skinny jeans, with DC skate shoes. Black ones. He was wearing his gold chain, and a pair of black shades. They walked up to us.

"Sorry we're late guys. Captain Hollywood, here, took forever to get ready!" Bridgette said, narrowing her eyes at Geoff.

"My hair was a disaster!" Geoff protested.

"It takes you two hours to do your hair?! I took,_ ten minutes!!!!_"

I tried to lighten the mood, yet again.

"Geoff, are we going to have to have the same talk about sun glasses as Izzy?" I joked. Surprisingly, Geoff took my joke literally.

"Dude, I need to protect my eyes from the flashing lights. My perfect sight is what the producers love about me. I can read a teleprompter from a mile away! Izzy is probably wearing them just to cover her premature wrinkles." Geoff said. Oh snap, he did NOT just say that! Izzy's jaw dropped. Everyone else looked scared, and a bit worried about what Izzy might do to him. Owen tried to restrain Izzy from clawing Geoff to shreds, then feeding them to her lobster army.

"Geoff!" Bridgette gasped.

"Let's just get inside." Courtney offered. Izzy calmed down, and Owen let her go. We all started to walk into the club . I took a look at all of the scenery. Couples were grinding. Groups of people were chatting at the small lounge. A few lone people were getting drinks, then chatting it up with eachother. The music was loud, and generating the pulse of the evening. The lights were dim, except for the bright stage lights over the dance floor. Everyone was having fun. A few people were even starting a few drinking games. One thing for sure, is that it's going to be a wild night...

* * *

Sorry 'bout my limited knowledge of clothing brands... Also, I may have used a couple of sayings from MTMF, and I may have not. So what? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!! Hmm... I wonder what Duncan and Gwen are up to... That pool incident seemed a little suspicious... Anyways, the chapter you have all been waiting for is next! Get ready to PAR-TAY!!! Be prepared for a night full of shocks, twists, games, bad choices, and more than enough tender moments to make you go 'Awwww....!' Overall, a very DRAMATIC night. I hope... R&R!

Hugs and kisses!

Alexex!!!!


	8. Rainbows and Strawberries

**Thanks to all who reviewed and applied to Total Drama School! I hope I did a better job on the third chapter! And now to write the much waited for... Party for Broken Strings! Sorry I've delayed it, it's just I'm kinda horrible when it comes to parties! Also, I HAVE NEWS!!! Alexex is now a... BETA!!!! So if you require my services, I'll be there for you!**

Courtney and I entered the club, and were greeted with the strong aroma of alcohol, and sweat from the dancing teens. Everyone went their seperate ways. Izzy dragged Owen to who-knows-where; DJ met Katie and Sadie, and started to converse; Geoff had left Bridgette to go schmooze some TV producer. Bridgette looked lost and dazed by the party scene, and Courtney noticed this too.

"Erm, Trent? I think I'm going to go talk with Bridgette... Why don't you get us some... Drinks?" Courtney suggested. I nodded, while she smiled. She pulled me down to her level and leaned towards my ear. I felt a few shivers go down my spine.

"By the way, Gwen and Duncan are _totally _staring at you like a hawk, so don't blow anything." She whispered, brushing my ear with her lips a few times. I tried my best not to shudder right in front of her to avoid looking like an idiot, while she winked, and walked over to her best friend. I saw Bridgette look more relieved once Courtney came. I walked over to the drink bar, and saw Noah sitting alone, reading.

"Dude, you're seriously reading at a club?" I gaped, sliding next to him. Noah looked up from his novel, and to me, then rolled his eyes. I continued. "When's the next time you're going to be able to go to a club during a reality show?"

"Hopefully never," He replied.

"Noah..."

"Don't 'Noah...' me Trent. Go get a drink for your little girlfriend, and be a sissy."

"Uhm, I don't really feel that offended by that remark coming from you."

"Look Trent; you loved, you lost, and you're trying to get even. That spells desperate."

I was starting to get a little annoyed. "What about you, kiss any guys lately?"

Noah rolled his eyes yet again. "Can't even count how many times someones brought that up... When will people understand that I was asleep during the 'alleged kiss' therfore completely unconscious, so essentially, it's like it never happened." He said, using air quotes. Ugh, he sounds like Courtney... Not that sounding like Courtney is a bad thing! Not at all, it's just... Shut up! "Listen Trent; i don't let anyone question MY manhood. They have no valid evidence!" Noah exclaimed. Suddenly, a ringtone started to go off... I think I've heared that tune before. Noah's face became blank while I started to recognize the tune.

_Ai yai yai_

_I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colours in the sky_

I raised an eyebrow at Noah while he blushed slightly. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and ignored the call, then shoved it back into his pocket.

"This proves nothing." He warned me before taking a sip of his drink. I nodded once, before ordering wine for myself and champaign for Courtney. She seems like the kind of girl who was raised with champaign and caviar. I walked over to the two girls, and saw Bridgette give me a knowing smirk, and Courtney turned around. She looked so radiant...

"Your drink, madamoiselle." I smiled, handing Courtney her beverage. She rolled her eyes, then took a sip.

"Thanks," she said. I looked around. The party was pretty laid back, compared to some back at home. Not that I ever went... I went a few times, but not for that long.

"Hey! Guys!" Izzy exclaimed, waving over from the longe. We turned and faced her.

"We're setting up a game of strip poker! Wanna play?" Owen asked. My eyes widened, while Courtney's had the same result. We looked to each other.

"U-uh... I don't think..." Courtney said, before being grabbed by the arm by Gwen. She was trying to smile innocently, but I could see the deceit on her face as clear as day.

"Oh come on! You _have _to play! It'll be fuuuun..." Gwen drawled, pulling Courtney over towards Owen and Izzy. I felt someone pushing me forward, and I stubled a few steps before starting to walk over.

"Bridgette! You playing?" Izzy called. Bridgette nodded, and walked over.

"Sure! Courtney? You're playing? Wow, Duncan must have corrupted you more than I thought..." Bridgette remarked. I couldn't help but tense at the mention of Duncan's name... I could also see Courtney's expression fall a bit at the mention of his name, as well.

"Ooh! Can I deal?" Owen questioned. Izzy nodded, and passed him the cards. He started to shuffle, and I looked over to Courtney. She was staring blankly, and looked really nervous... Come on, I had to help her! I swung an arm around her, and pulled her in close.

"Court, it's okay... If anything happens, I got your back." I reassured her. She looked into my eyes, then nodded slowly. Owen started to deal, and I picked up my hand. Two jacks, and two queens... Pretty good. I looked over to Courtney, and she was scowling.

"Ready?" Owen asked. I nodded, and so did Bridgette and Izzy. Courtney rolled her eyes, then said yes.

"Read it and weep, boys." Bridgette boasted, revealing her royal flush. No. Way. Owen and Izzy scoffed. Izzy put in her zebra shades, while Owen put in one of his shoes. I did my best not to gag at the horrid stench of his feet. Courtney sighed, and put in her bracelets, while I put in my belt. Owen re shuffled the deck, and dealt out the cards. I got junk, so I kept my ace and traded in my other cards. Meh, even worse junk. I think I even have a joker... I folded, while Owen did too. Bridgette flipped her cards, revealing a full house, Izzy had three 7's, and Courtney had two pairs. Courtney swore under her breath, and put in one of her wedges, while Izzy put in one of her flats.

The next round went to Bridgette again, and I ended up putting in one of my sneakers, while Courtney, Izzy, and Owen put in their other shoes. If this keeps up, Bridgette is SO gonna win... I hope Courtney at least wins a few rounds... She's a little competitive. Okay, that was a lie. She's VERY competitive. But surprisingly she isn't throwing a hissy fit, or calling the game rigged... Either the alcohol has gotten to her, or there must be something fishy in the air... Oh no, I'm breathing the air! NOOOOO!!!!!!!! I think there _is _something in the air...

Bridgette had finally lost, ending her winning streak, thank goodness! Owen and Izzy had dropped out after being reduced to their underwear, the same with Bridgette. Only Courtney and I remained. Great... If I win, Courtney'll have to show me her boobs, or her female area, making her pissed at me for the rest of our natural lives. And if _I _loose, I'll have to show her my... This is a LOOSE-LOOSE situation here, people! Courtney finished dealing, and the butterflies in my stomach weren't making this any easier... I looked at my hand, and felt my eyes widen. Four aces. Seriously?! That is either fate telling me something, or her way of maiming me. Courtney took in a deep breath, and flipped her cards, though it was no avail, I already knew I'd win. I flipped mine, and everyone around us broke into a chorus of 'Ooooh's while Courtney's shoulders drooped. I glared at them, to get them to shut up. I looked over to Courtney, who was looking at me and biting her lip nervously.

"Courtney, look, I--" I started.

"Tut tut tut. Trent, I lost fair and square." Courtney replied, trying to give me a reassuring smile. It failed. She took a deep breath. "Here I go..."

"Courtney, I won't look if you don't want me to! I can--"

"Are you implying something..."

"What?! No!" What could I possibley be implying?!

_Dude! You're trying to weasel your way out of seeing a VERY attractive girls boobs. That is capital G gay._

Oh crap! She must think I'm a complete dork...

_As opposed to when?_

Hey!

_DO NOT DENY WHAT IS TRUE!!!!_

I think we've had a little too much to drink...

"Okay..." Courtney said, as she reached to her back. She was slowly starting to unhook her bra straps. Here we go... Suddenly, I was yanked up by someone. I was spun around, and greeted by the death glare of Duncan. Shit...

"Oh HELL no! You are NOT banging Princess. Especially in a public area!" Duncan shouted. I narrowed my eyes, then swatted away his hands.

"For your _information, _I was NOT going to sleep with Courtney," I spat. I saw Duncan's glare deepen. "We were merely playing a game of strip poker. And what happens between me and my girlfriend does not concern you." I added, with a hollier-than-thou tone, surely to cost me my face. Before Duncan could punch me like I had expected, Courtney had finished putting on her clothes, and tugged on his arm. She sent a warning glare to Duncan, and he glared back. Duncan scoffed, and walked away muttering things about me being a douche under his breath. Courtney smiled apologeticly, and grabbed my hand and led me back over to my pile of clothes.

"You better put your clothes back on... You're kinda flashing the entire party. And people are starting to stare..." Courtney said, trying not to giggle. I felt my face redden while I looked around and saw numerous people from TDI giggling and snickering. I even saw Heather taking photos with her phone! Well, THIS is embarrassing. I practically jumped into my pants, and quickly slid my shirt over my head.

After I finished getting all my clothes on, and picking up what was left of my dignity, Courtney suggested we get something to drink.

"Anything to get my mind off of what just happened," I replied. I ordered myself another wine, and a glass for Courtney too. After she finished hers, she ordered some champaign. Man, she's pretty quick at drinking.

"Hey, why don't we share something about ourselves..." Courtney suggested. I took another sip, then smiled.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What's your favourite colour!" Courtney chirped. I raised an eyebrow, and noticed the half empty bottle of champaign bottle beside her. Oh man...

"Er, green... What about you? What's your favourite colour?"

"Grey... My parents told me that vibrant colours are for unintelligent mouth breathing sssslackers! But if I could have a favourite colour, it'd be a RAINBOW!!!! Trrrreeent, will you promise me that oneday, if you find a rainbow, you will take it from the sky and give it to me?" Courtney asked, grabbing my hand and holding it tenderly. Okay, she's totally wasted yet so serious at the same time... Curse my sweetness.

"Courtney, I promise to get you a rainbow." I replied, with a smile. Her face lit up, while she grabbed my face, and crashed her lips onto mine. I was suprised at first, before I kissed back. She tasted like alcohol, with a pleasant berry aftertaste... After she ended the kiss all too quickly, she licked my face! Like, licked it with her entire tongue! I looked at her while she smiled like an idiot.

"I gave you a doggie kiss!" She beamed, clapping.

"Of course you did..." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Courtney's face became ridden with sadness. My face turned blank. "Don't you like doggies! Oh no... It's me, isn't it! You like Gwen more, don't you!" Courtney accused. No! No no no no no!! I'm over Gwen. WAY over her. Courtney's lip quiverred, while she quickly spun on her heel and started to walk away.

"Courtney wait!" I called, starting to run after her. She didn't hear me over the music... Courtney collided with Gwen. Dammit! Is fate on her period! Gwen sent Courtney a dirty look, while Courtney pouted.

"What the _hell._ What do you want! Come to make my life even worse!" Gwen hissed. Courtney shook her head. "Then what more do you want from me?!"

"I... I-I...." Courtney stuttered, not looking too good. Sweat was pouring down her face, and she looked sea sick.

"You what, Courtney. You what?!?! Are you-Ewwwwwwwe!!!!!!!" Gwen shrieked as Courtney threw up all over her feet. I felt my jaw drop, as Courtney had another upchuck. Ah, sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie... I walked over, and put an arm around Courtney and rubbed her back while Gwen sent us each a glare, before stomping off. I pulled my sleeve down over my hand and wiped her mouth. I took off my dress shirt and tied it around my waist. I helped Courtney steady herself, and started to take her to my room. Once I exited the club, Courtney tried to break away from my grasp.

"No no, Courtney. We have to get you out of here." I said.

"B-but my purse!" Courtney protested. I curse under my breath, before looking at Courtney deep in the eyes. They had lightened a few shades, and weren't as dark and mysterious.

"Stay. Here." I said, before dashing into the club. I went over to the lounge, where Courtney was more likely to have left her purse. I looked around, then found it beside a couch. I grimaced as I saw Izzy and Owen all over each other. Not a pleasant sight to see. I fast walked out of the club, and noticed one important detail was missing. Courtney. I face palmed, and walked back into the club and saw Courtney gulping down another glass of wine. There were at least seven empty glasses. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, while I tried to catch my breath.

"Courtney, you've had enough..." I scolded, putting down the empty glass. Courtney pouted, then sent me an irresistabley cute puppy dog face... I was starting to crack.

"B-but... But..." Courtney said. She smiled again. "Why don't you have a drinky winky. It'll help you relaaaaaxxxx...." Courtney droned, pouring a glass, and holding it up to my face. It's kind of ironic that Courtney of all people is telling _me _to relax... I took the glass, and took a sip. Maybe relaxing isn't a bad idea. Before I knew what hit me, the overwhelming scent of alcohol and strawberries filled the air as I faded out to brown. Or black. I'm a little hazy...

**Another cliffy! DUN DUN DUUUUN! I will update hopefully soon, and I wrote this in a day so sorry if it seems rushed! I'm not that great at writing party scenes... Well, hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!! **


	9. I Just Might've found my Someone

Sorry for the late update! Québec was AMAZING! It was SO pretty! The sugar shack was awesome. We had a traditional Quebécois dinner, where everything had maple syrup in it! DE-LISH! But my fav part was the dance cruise... IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! Also, this guy I kinda have a crush on, asked me to slow dance. It was funmazing! Yeah, my new word. Even though I know he won't like me back, like, ever, I still had a great time! If you want some more info about Québec, or my trip in general, don't be afraid to PM me! Anyways, enough of my babbling. ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and squinted when the bright light from the window entered my pupils. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the blur in my vision. I yawned, and looked around the room. It was a complete disaster zone... I cocked an eyebrow, and got up from my bed. I felt really cold, and realized that it wasn't because it was drafty in here, but it was because I was in nothing but my boxers. Usually I sleep with at least my pajama bottoms. Must've forgotten to put them on last night.

Ugh, last night...

It felt like a big blur, I can't even recall most of the evening. The last thing I remember was... Oh snap, where's Courtney! She was totally intoxicated last night, and she probably has a wicked hang over... Eh, Courtney's strong, she's probably fine. I headed over to my bathroom, and froze when I saw my appearance.

My hair was wild, and knotted- not your average bedhead. My eyes were red and puffy, with bags underneath them. What caught me off guard, was the dark pink lip gloss smeared on my face, neck, and even my torso... How'd that get there? I closed my eyes, and tried to stretch my brain to remember what happened after the party... I felt a sharp pain, and opened my eyes. I hissed, then shook my head, causing my tangled jet black hair to whip my cheeks. For some reason, I felt really sticky, and dirty, so I decided to take a shower, and then head down to Courtney's room. Knowing Courtney, she probably expects me to look my best at all times, being a perfectionist and all...

* * *

After cleaning myself off, combing my hair, and getting dressed, I left my room. I'll clean it later... I knocked on Courtney's door nine times, and waited for her to open the door. A few minutes later, Courtney opened the door, looking like a hot mess. Her hair was tangled, and messy. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her expression was dull and lifeless. She wore a lilac coloured robe, that covered only about five inches above her knee, showing her long and slender legs. Courtney rubbed her eyes, and looked at me.

"Trent?" Courtney asked, her voice raspy. "What're you doing here?"

I stared at her, not sure what to say. I don't really know why I was there... "Uhm... I'm not really sure. I guess to check up on you, you were really wasted last night."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Courtney groaned.

"Uh, erm..." I said, smiling nervously.

"Why don't you come inside." Courtney offered. I nodded, and accompanied her inside her room. Despite Courtney's look, her room was tidy and orderly. Courtney yawned, and let her body collapse on her bed. I joined her, and looked over her. Her deep onyx eyes fluttered shut, and her luscious lips formed a small smile when she exhaled. Even though she was at her worst, she still looked...wow...

Before I knew what I was doing, I mere centimetres away from her lips. I closed my eyes, and met her lips with mine. I felt her eyelashes brush my forehead, when she opened her eyes out of surprise, and again when she closed them. Courtney wrapped one arm around my neck, and used her other arm to play with my hair. Strange, this feels really familiar. I'm pretty sure we haven't kissed before, but her lips feel _so_ familiar.

Suddenly, an image of a certain teal haired goth- who shall remain nameless, popped into my mind. I grunted, and Courtney removed her lips from mine.

"What's wrong?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"N-nothing." I replied, breathing just as heavily. What? Kissing takes a lot out of you!

"Is it me?"

"No! Of course not, it has nothing to do with you..."

"Then what's wrong, you can tell me." Gwen murmured, caressing my cheek. My eyes widened, and I blinked twice, to try and get the image of Gwen out of my vision. I blinked repeatedly, but she _wouldn't_ go away!

Gwen smirked, and lifted her other arm, and grabbed onto my face with both hands. "Don't worry, I can make it _all _better..." She whispered, crashing her lips onto mine. I tried to break away from Gwen's cold lips, but her grip on me was too strong. Before I knew it, I was starting to kiss back.

_What about Courtney!_

Courtney?

_Yes, Courtney! The girl you are in LOVE with!_

What? I'm not in love with her, I can't believe I'm saying this after all she's done, but... I think I love Gwen...

_What? No! We don't love her!_

I-I think we do... I miss her, and I bet Courtney misses Duncan too. Maybe we should just 'break up', and try and get things back to normal. Gwen and I happily dating without the stress of competing against each other constantly on our minds, and Courtney and Duncan can go back to their... Whatever they do that makes them happy...

_Trent, I say this because I care. WHAT THE HELL! Snap out of it, Gwen hurt us, and Duncan REALLY hurt Courtney. How do you know they won't hurt her even more. She may act really strong, but what would happen if she broke again, Trent._

I thought over what my inner self was telling me... I pulled away from Gwen, and stared at her confused eyes.

"Gwen, I'm sorry but... I can't do this..." I sighed. I shook my head, and looked down.

"But Trent..."

"No Gwen!" I interrupted. I stood up, and stared her in the eyes. "This isn't going to work! You and Duncan really hurt me and Court!" I yelled. I crossed my arms. "And I can't date a cheater." I spat.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, and stood up too. She jabbed a finger in my chest. "That never stopped you before! Courtney was still dating Duncan, when you two 'hooked up'."

"It's not the same! Duncan was still on the show, so she couldn't reach him." I exclaimed. We stared at each other for a moment, before both of our expressions softened up. "I really don't want to have this conversation with you, Gwen."

"Me neither. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too..."

After another awkward silence, Gwen sighed.

"Trent... I-I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I-I... I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant." Gwen choked out, starting to sob.

"Is it... Mine?" I croaked. Gwen nodded silently. I suddenly felt a bit light headed, and the room felt like it was spinning.

Gwen sighed, and suddenly her face morphed into an evil smirk. "Well Trent, it looks like we're stuck together, for better, or worse."

"AAAAHHHHH!" I wailed.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, jerking up. I panted, and looked around. Huh? I'm still in my room... Wait, that must mean... It was all a dream! Oh thank god...

"Mmm..." Someone murmured, snuggling me... My eyes shot open, and I quickly looked down at the source of the noise.

"Courtney?" I questioned.

"Uhh..." She moaned, hugging me tighter. I stared down at her, utterly confused, until the events of last night came flooding back to me.

-Flashback-

_Courtney and I stumbled out of the club, and into the hotel lobby, giggling like maniacs. Courtney bumped into Izzy, while Owen tried to catch up._

_"Hehe, hey Iz!" Courtney chirped._

_"Hello there, lassie! Ye got a wee bit a brandy, on yer shirt!" Izzy replied, in a thick Scottish accent._

_"Really?" She gasped._

_"Heh, allow me to clean that up." I offered. I leaned in, and licked Courtney's chest, getting the alcohol off. Courtney giggled, while Owen looked at all three of us dumbfounded._

_"B-bu.. Tuh... Huh?" He sputtered._

_"Owen, laddie, let's go up to ma chamber, and count da sheep in ma kilts!" Izzy said, dragging Owen over to the elevator. Courtney and Trent shrugged, then walked over to a love seat, and sat down._

_"T-thank for t-taking me to this par-tay, Trent! I've never felt more alive in my entire life!" Courtney exclaimed._

_"No problem Courtney, 'twas my pleasure." I replied._

_"Speaking of pleasure... How'd you like it if I pleasured you..." Courtney purred, leaning close to me. I smiled, and lifted her up bridal style._

_"Trent! Put me down!" Courtney giggled, while I started to head to the elevator._

_"You said you wanted to pleasure me..."_

_"Oh yeah... Let's go, then!"_

-End of Flashback-

"Oh crap!" I yelled, jerking up again. I looked around my room, and realized I had fallen back asleep... Courtney was gone. I looked around, and noticed my room wasn't a disaster zone anymore. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Man..." I cradled my head in my hands, and let out another sigh. I looked over to my guitar, and smiled. Playing it always made the worst situations a little bit brighter. I reached over, and started to strum. The strings reminded me of myself. Always getting played, but there's always that one special person who treats you just right.

I smiled, when a mocha skinned brunette came into my mind.

And maybe, just maybe, after searching... I possibly could've found mine.

* * *

How was it? Shocking? Totally predictable? I WANT TO KNOW IF IT WAS GOOD, AND YOU LIKED IT! So... REVIEW! Or else I won't do this really funny oneshot about Noah and Izzy! It's not NoahxIzzy, but it might talk about their friendship, and Team E-Scope! SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT! CONTAINS HILARITY AROUND THE INSULT 'YOUR FACE'!


	10. All My Fault

Hey guys! Update time! Yay! This update wouldn't have been possible without edwardandbella4evah! Muchos love to her for helping me write this! Love you too girly! Watching the Twilight stars at the MMVA's, got me thinking about this whole Duncan Gwen Courtney nonsense. THEY ARE BOTH INCREDIBLEY STUPID! (Twilight and the CxDxG love triangle) I MAY be a fanatic, and DxC means a lot to me, but still! It's just a goddamn cartoon. Don't worry, I'll still write fanfic! It's just... Don't let it be the centre of your life. Granted, I don't have one, so I have an excuse. Ha! So, review me what team your on. Team Courtney, or Team Gwen! Team Courtney all the way for me, baby! But I do respect Team Gwen... So, I'm 85% Team Courtney, 15% Team Gwen... Anyways... Onto the chapter!

* * *

The past two months flew by... And much to everyone's annoyance, we're still here! The filming of the rest of the season had been postponed, due to _legal _reasons. Apparently, Chris was getting _another _lawsuit. This time, from Heather about her hair. I actually respect her a little more, now.

These last couple months, I've also not seen Court around... I wonder where she's been... I did see her a few days ago, and she came by my room to talk. Only for like five minutes, but it was still pretty sweet to talk to her.

I had also realized, that since I was voted off TDA, I had not even tried to write a song... So I decided to wander the lobby and try and get some inspiration. But my mind just couldn't focus, it kept wandering to other... Things.

I grunted when I walked into something, and then looked down to see exactly what my mind was wandering to. Courtney.

"Oh, hey Court. Sorry, my bad." I apologized.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and started to dust herself off. I furrowed my brow when she sneered at me. "Yeah, well, watch where you're going! Hmph!" Courtney started to stomp off... I couldn't let her go! Not yet...

"Hey Court," I called after her, "wanna catch a movie or something?"

"No!"

"Aw come on..." I drawled, getting her to turn around and give me a questioning look. I smiled softly at her. "Live a little."

Courtney rolled her eyes, a scowl returning to her face. "You're not the boss of me, Trent." She scoffed. She jerked a thumb towards herself proudly. "NO ONES the boss of me! I gotta..." Courtney trailed off. She clutched her stomach and groaned. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't feel that well."

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. And not that fake concern either, _actual _concern...

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." She replied, before gagging.

"I'm not _that _bad, am I?" I asked, suddenly self conscious. Wait, why am I self conscious...

_Because you really care about Courtney, and don't want to royally screw up your chances with her._

Name ONE time I did that!

_Gwen?_

...Point taken.

Luckily for me, Courtney smiled a bit, before wincing again.

"No, it's not you..." She assured me. "It's just... Probably something I ate."

I smiled at her. Again. I just can't stop smiling at this girl...

_Aww, I think you're in love!_

Pfft, me in love with Courtney? As if. As IF if...

_Trent, we haven't felt like this since Gwen. Don't you think this is good for us?_

But... What if she doesn't love me back?

I looked over to her, and she looked like she was struggling to hold down her lunch. Not. Good. "Want some help?"

She looked at me warily, as if she was contemplating whether to accept my help or not.

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked deep into her beautiful onyx eyes, and smiled, giving her a look that read 'Trust me.' Courtney needs someone to trust, and I'll happily be that person.

"Even _you _need help sometimes, Court..." I said softly.

"No! I can do it on my own, _thank you very much!_" She replied, sourly.

"Court-"

"Don't 'Court' me, I'm gonna-!" She interrupted, before she covered her mouth and gagged. Okay, that's it, I'm not taking no for an answer anymore, she needs help.

"Let's get you to the bathroom." I stated, wrapping my arm around her. She gagged again, and made a choking sound after it... "And quick." I added, starting to guide her to the restrooms.

* * *

Once Courtney had gotten it all out, while I rubbed her back, held her hair out of her face, and murmured sweet nothings to try and make her feel better, we exited the bathroom.

"Ugh, I still feel... Ugh..." She groaned, holding her stomach again.

"Do you still have more?" I asked. She nodded silently, her face covered in sweat and showing struggle... "God woman, what did you eat?"

"I don't remember anymore, all I'm focused on is keeping it down." Courtney replied.

Okay Trent, here is a great opportunity to make a move... "You want to stay in my room for the night?" I offered. "I'll make sure you don't puke in your sleep."

Courtney stared at me oddly. "That's... Disturbing."

"I'm not _that bad, _am I! And it's not like you haven't spent the night before!" I reasoned.

Courtney face palmed. "Not that! Puking in your sleep..."

"Yeah, my little sister once had pneumonia and she was throwing up in her sleep. The doctor said that she could've choked and died in her sleep, and she needed close monitoring."

"Well... Alright." Court agreed, making my heart flutter a bit. She eyed me suspiciously. "But no funny business."

I rolled my eyes. It kinda hurt that after all the time we've spent together, she still doesn't trust me... But after all the Duncan drama, I can't blame her. "Court, do you seriously think I'd try anything on you?"

She smiled meekly at me, making her cute little freckles stand out on her nose... "Sorry, force of habit from... You know."

"Oh..."

I felt so bad for her... Granted, the same thing happened to me, but still... I smiled, and wrapped my arms around Court from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. I felt her tense in my grasp for a second, before she relaxed into my hug. "Don't worry..." I murmured. "I'll be there for you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Courtney smile, before she leaned her head against mine. We stayed like that for a while, just soaking in each others presence. Neither of us felt the need to break the comforting silence, and hey, that's okay with me. I think my inner self is right. I think I may be in love with-

"You know you want to!" I heard... Duncan... call. Court and I looked to where his voice had come, and saw him smirking at the annoyed Gwen walking off. We both raised an eyebrow at him. He looked over to us, and winced.

"Uh, I-I'm just gonna..." He said, smiling awkwardly. He started to back up slowly. "Yeah."

"Ugh, I SO need to get a restraining order against that waste of oxygen." Courtney spat. "He was probably stalking us!"

"Whoa, chill out." I said.

Court turned to face me, a scowl highlighting her features. "I will NOT chill!" She protested, making me roll my eyes. Now I know how much of a challenge Duncan meant, when Duncan said she was a challenge...

"I just- uh..." Courtney moaned. I felt her flinch, when I moved my arms from around her torso to her stomach. I looked down at her widened eyes. For the first time I actually saw... Fear. Our lips were only a few centimetres apart... But I couldn't kiss her. Not now... Not when she's so... Vulnerable.

"Let's go." I said, letting go of her. I waited for her to nod, before I grabbed her hand. I gave it a reassuring squeeze, and carresed it with my thumb. I smiled at her, and we walked, hand in hand, to the elevator.

* * *

I unlocked the door for us, and walked in. I placed Court's bag by my bedside table, then closed the door once Courtney was inside.

"Not much has changed..." Courtney remarked. I cocked an eyebrow, utterly confused.

"'Course not. You were just in her two days ago..." I reminded.

"Was I really?" She asked. She bit her lip, and looked away. "Must've slipped my mind."

I walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. I made her turn and face me. "What _is _on your mind, Court?"

She stared into my eyes for a few seconds, before quickly looking to the left, and back. The signature hint of lying. What? I can read body language! That... Isn't weird, is it?

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Tell me." I ordered.

Courtney started to walk over to my bed. "It's nothing! Really!"

I followed her. "Tell me!"

She turned around glaring at me, but I refused to step down. I want to help her. "NO!" She sneered.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to get her to spill... "Tell me, or I'll tickle you." I threatened.

Courtney gasped, and her previous look of annoyance had been washed over with a vacant stare. "You wouldn't dare." She said. I smirked, and started to walk towards her, while she backed away frightened.

"S-seriously Trent... Don't!"

I felt as if we were playing cat and the incredibly hot mouse... I now know why Courtney loves being in control... The power felt amazing. Courtney shrieked, as she fell backwards onto my bed. I smirked down at her, before leaning on top of her, trapping her. She panted shallowly, as I stared into her widened eyes.

"Do it and I'll sue you." She said, breathlessly.

I sent her an incredulous look. "That's an empty threat." I stated a matter-of-factually.

She squealed, as I started to tickle her sides. When I moved up to her neck, her giggles erupted into a fit of laughter. It was so bubbly, I almost started laughing.

"T-T-Trent... S-s-st-op! Ahahahahaa!" She laughed.

"Tell me what's on your mind!" I yelled.

"A-a nine obsessed weirdo is on top of me, tickling me!" She giggled, her voice still firm. Ouch.

"Ouch..." I winced, stopping.

Courtney recollected herself, and stared at me emotionlessly. "Yeah. Now get OFF of me!" She yelled.

"Alright. Now what?" I questioned, getting up, deciding not to push my luck... And keep my nether-regions in tact. Courtney got up, dusted herself off, and shrugged. "Hey, why don't we catch a movie?" I suggested.

"No! I look terrible!" Courtney gasped, cupping her face as if it would prove her point. It didn't, because it made her look adorable.

"You look fine." I smiled. I walked over to her, and swung an arm around her.

"No I don't." She pouted... Which was even more adorable... My smile grew wider as I kissed her forehead affectionately.

"You so do."

Her face flushed, and became a rosy pink colour. Courtney coughed awkwardly. "A-ahem, uh.."

I linked arms with her, and started to drag her towards my door to take her down to the movie room, but she wouldn't have it. And when Courtney didn't want to do something, she _didn't _want to do something...

"No! No!" She screeched.

"C'mon!" I chirped.

"NO!"

"I'll take you to see one of those romantic comedies. I know you like them." I tempted. Courtney's face lit up, and she looked deep into my eyes.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Wow Trent... Most guys would've dragged me to a mindless guts and gore flic... Like... Duncan did... But you're..." She trailed off. A smile spread across her face, making me smile wider. "Just so sweet... And trustworthy... No one has ever been so real to me before."

Courtney and I stared at each other smiling for a few seconds, before her smile faded. "It's always been a mouthful of lies." She added bitterly.

Courtney sighed, and looked away. I grabbed her hand, and kissed the top of it softly. Like a prince would do to his Princess... And she definitely needed to be treated like one. "Would I lie to you?"

Courtney opened her mouth, and closed it quickly... She bit her lip, while I chuckled.

"Aww, I got her to be quiet...!" I teased.

Courtney pouted, before punching me in the arm. Hard... I yelped in pain, when she yelled "SHUT UP!"

"Owww..." I cringed, rubbing my tender arm.

"Sorry... I guess I got a lot of practice with Duncan."

"Nice."

"Yeah..." She murmured, staring into space. I furrowed my eyebrows, and started to approach her.

"You feel sick anymore?" I questioned, swinging an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me uneasily.

"Not really."

"Must be some food poisoning." I shrugged.

"Yeah, probably." She agreed. It seemed as if she was trying to convince herself, more than me... I looked down at her, and tilted my head to the side.

"You sure you okay? You seem off..." I remarked. She pushed away from me, and quickly made her way over to my bed, and sat on the edge.

"Of course I'm okay!" She exclaimed, before sniffing... "Why would I _not _be okay?" She asked, wiping her eyes and sniffling again.

"Hey..." I said softly, noticing another tear rolling down her smooth caramel cheeks. "What's up?"

"Nothing! I'm fine, okay?"

"No you're not..." I disagreed. I sat beside her, and watched her try to fight back tears.

"Yes I am!" She replied, sniffing. It kinda hurt seeing her this way... She's usually so... Not like this, it didn't suit her. I sighed, and gripped both of her shoulders, turning her to make her face me.

"No, Court, you aren't..." I said softly, peering into her eyes...

"I am! I'm not weak, so I'm okay! Okay?" She yelled. Is this what this is all about? Weakness? Courtney is NOT weak. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met... Along with Gwen...

_Stop it Trent! Nows not the time to think about Gwen. Courtney needs you. And I think you need her too._

For once, I decided not to argue with myself. And not because it's kinda... Okay, _really_ weird! I do need Court... Maybe if I had realized that earlier, this whole mess could've been avoided. I don't regret dating Gwen; just sometimes I wonder if we truly ever loved each other. Was it just a summer fling? Were we too fickle to last? I don't know, but Gwen is in the past. I'm going to focus on the future.

I looked around, and saw the snack I bought this morning, but never got around to actually eating. "If you tell me, I'll give you a cookie!" I bribed, snatching it off of my dresser.

"Trent, I'm not a little girl." Courtney scoffed. Indeed, she isn't... She's _all _woman... "I can't be persuaded with such juvenile stereotypical objects."

"It's chocolate chip." I grinned. She bit her lip, while I continued to fumble with the package. "W-with peanut butter..."

"..."

"Fine." I shrugged. "I guess I'll eat it."

"NO!" Courtney cried. "I mean... If you're going to bribe me the _correct _way, you're going to have to give me that cookie." She covered.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I handed her the cookie, and watched as she daintily opened the packaging, and ate the cookie. "Atta girl. Now tell me."

She sighed, and wiped the corners of her mouth. "Have I... Gained weight to you?" She asked. That's... Kind of random, but... I looked down at her stomach.

"Well, I can't really tell." I responded.

"No!" Courtney yelled. She stood up, and gestured to herself. "REALLY look at me!"

I looked closer, and saw her stomach. It _was _a little bigger than her normally perfect body. "Sorta...slightly." I said.

She sighed again, and looked down. "Have I been... Moody lately?" She questioned, uneasily.

-Flashback-

_I walked out of the lounge, and saw Courtney talking to Bridgette. I snuck up on her, and grabbed her from behind. She squealed, then giggled._

_"You scared the crap out of me!" She gasped._

_"Want to go to lunch?" I asked._

_"I'd love to, but... I'm hanging out with Bridge."_

_"Tomorrow okay, then?"_

_"No! Are you just asking because you think I don't have a life! Ugh!" She hissed, stomping off. I stared after her confused, before shrugging. Eh, she was probably PMSing._

-End of Flashback.

"Um, hello?" Courtney asked, waving a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" I said. Courtney smiled meekly, and coughed. Ohhh... "Well... You're always moody." I replied, honestly. She narrowed her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips, offended. Oh great, she's one of _those _girls. The ones that get offended when you tell them the truth, and want you to tell them what they wanna hear...

"It's sexy." I complimented, huskily. Courtney blushed, hopefully making her NOT mad. "Why?"

"Stop it!" She yelled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I'm doing this a lot lately... I think it's because this girl never ceases to confuse me. It's both kind of annoying, yet... Intriging. "Stop what?" I asked.

"Stop making me feel loved!" She continued. Courtney turned away. "You're only going to leave me like everyone else..." She mumbled.

I bit my lip. "I won't say that I won't leave you, because then I will be like everybody else when they break their promise. I do care for you Courtney, and I don't want to make a pointless promise just to prove it." I said. Courtney turned to face me slowly... I looked into her eyes to look for any traces of what was on her mind, but the silent tears slipping out of her eyes took my focus away.

"What's with all the questions?"

"...No reason!" She exclaimed. I shrugged, feeling a wave of fatigue crash over me. I slipped out of my shirt, and decided I was going to turn in early.

"Alright." I sighed. I climbed into bed, and saw Courtney sit on the edge of my bed.

"IthinkImaybepregnant." I heard her mutter, quickly. My heavy eyelids shot open. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Wh.. What?" I questioned, getting up. I joined her at the edge of my bed, and saw her fight back what she was trying to say this whole time no longer.

"I think I may be pregnant!" She sobbed. I stared blankly at her, while she continued to cry her heart out.

"Whoa! Courtney! Get a hold of yourself!" I shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. She stared wide eyed at me, while I stared confused and concerned at her. "Are you sure? Did...did you take a test?"

She shook her head, making me mentally sigh in relief. "No... But the facts-!" She argued.

"No one, not even you can know something like this for sure." I cut off.

Courtney nodded. "I...I should get a test."

"Yeah, you really should."

"Where can I get one?"

I paused, and thought for a second before responding. "Uh... The hotel gift shop should have one, with all the teenage couples having sex nowadays."

"Ah!" She shrieked. "D-don't say that word! It makes me feel dirty..."

"You are dirty."

"Wh-what...?" She gasped. More tears started to swell up in her already teary eyes. My face blanked, when I realized how she comprehended my remark. Crap! Not what I meant!

"I-I mean! You should go take a shower while I go buy the test!" I said, smiling nervously.

"Oh.. Okay..." She frowned. Courtney got up, and trudged to the bathroom. My heart pounded hard as I quickly put on a shirt, grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in the back pocket of my jeans. I grabbed my room key, and headed out to the elevator.

* * *

By the time I reached the gift shop, my whole entire body was shaking while I hyperventilated. I shakily walked over to a pale, oddly familiar woman at the cash register. She was wearing cheap glasses, a fedora hat and a dress shirt with dress pants. All of them black, and she wore a green hotel apron over top, and a name tag that read 'Brianna' I nervously said hello to her, and was barely able to hold my wallet still enough to take out some cash!

"Bonjourno..." She greeted, in a french accent that didn't sound all that right to me. It was probably Acadien. "Uh, wha can I get you monsieur?"

"P-pregnancy test." I squeaked out.

Brianna's face lit up. "R-really_?_!" She exclaimed. She cleared her throat. "I-I... Ahem, Ouais... Coming right up!" Brianna ducked behind the counter, and handed me what I had asked for.

"Thanks." I said, shakily handing her the money. I practically sprinted to the elevator, the adrenaline pumping through my veins starting to get to me. But before I left, I was able to hear Brianna say "No, thank _you._"

* * *

I knocked on the bathroom door, my knees threatening to buckle under me. "Court? I-I got the test." I called. Courtney opened the door, and hugged me tightly, catching me off guard.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK," She cried. Courtney grabbed the test, and ran into the bathroom. She opened the door, and gave me a tiny smile. "You."

I chuckled a bit. "Tell me when I can come in." I smiled.

"Okay!"

* * *

I sighed for the nineth time, and knocked on the door. Fifteen minutes had passed, and the butterflies in my stomach were making waiting very unpleasant. "Babe, everything alright?" I asked. A few seconds passed, without a response. "Courtney...?"

I opened the door, and my eyes widened when I saw her. She was laying on her side, eyes wide, red, and puffy.

"Oh no..." I murmured. I ran to her, and helped her sit up. I wrapped my arms around her, and let her sob into my chest. I rubbed circles on the small of her back, and let her get it all out.

"H-how could I..." She cried, before breaking down again. "Why? Why why why!"

"It's gonna be okay..." I said. She looked up at me, and gave me an incredulous look.

"_How!_"

I bit my lip, and tried to think. "I... It just is, okay_?_!" I exclaimed.

"This is all YOUR fault!" She screamed. Courtney pushed me away, and jumped to her feet. She ran out of the bathroom crying. I followed her, trying not to cry myself, and she gripped the doorknob. She looked back to me, her eyes wide. I opened my mouth, and stared at her sadly, my voice caught in my throat. A few tears spilled out of her eyes, and she shook her head. She opened the door, and ran out of the room past Duncan and Gwen, sobbing. I closed the door, and made my way over to my bed. I sat down, and cradled my head in my hands.

"It is... It really is..." I sighed, fighting back tears.

* * *

And thus ends the longest Broken Strings chapter EVAH! Muchos luchos to edwardandbella4evah again, half of this was her dialogue. I'm just the tweaker and putter-togetherer... REVIEW! Oh! And ALL will be explained in due time, if you're a little confused and SHOCKED! DRAMATIC, I KNOW! Once again... REVIEW!


	11. What's Done is Done

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with other stuff like drawing, and enjoying summer while I can. So…without further delay, the much wanted Broken Strings chapter! And all shall be revealed…

* * *

This sucks. Really sucks. I mean, I know I'm so over him, and I've got someone new, but… I can't help but still feel awful about what went down between us.

No matter. What's done is done.

Speaking of done, I felt the corners of my mouth curl into a tiny smirk as I continued to continue with our plan. Those two would be done by the time we're finished with them.

I blew my bangs out of my face, and gasped when I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned around and looked up at him, and smirked.

"Almost done. By the end of the week, she'll have gained at least ten pounds. Then phase two will-" I explained, before soft familiar lips came crashing down onto mine, catching me off guard. I kissed back, before he pulled back and smirked.

"Do you know how incredibly _hot _you are when you're scheming?" He murmured, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes smiling, before finishing off adding the fattening solution into her meal, "Duncan, stop. I need to go make the switch." I chuckled. I unwrapped his arms from around my waist, and stuck my head out the doorway. Coast clear.

I quickly grabbed her plate of food and switched it with the one with the…special ingredient.

"You sure this'll work?" Duncan questioned.

My smirk fell, as I sent him a look. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the support, ye of little faith. Of course it'll work." I scoffed. I sighed, knowing I'd have to go over the plan _once again._

Boys. I swear there's nothing but cobwebs up there.

"This," I said, gesturing to the empty bottle of lard, "is nothing put pure fat, which will result in her weight gain. And because of how bad it is for you, she'll start feeling sick, slow, and sluggish, causing her to mistake it as morning sickness. Once she starts to question if she's pregnant, I'll start the next part of our plan. Giving her the prank test. Once she finds out she's "pregnant", they'll be SO splitsville!"

"I dunno… Courtney is miss rule book, remember?"

"Psh more like miss Heather clone, she's horrible and awful and evil and-"

"I get it." Duncan growled, through clenched teeth. I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pursue anything.

The dining hall had erupted into chatter and laughter, replacing the once sickening yet somewhat serene silence. I turned around, and stood up on my tiptoes and peered through the porthole. Just barely able to get my eyesight high enough to see.

My eyes narrowed when I saw them. Ugh, just eating and smiling at each other like lovesick fools. Disgusting! I smirked, while she continued to eat her… Heh, meal.

"That's right bitch. Eat it _all _up so you can get even more of a fat ass." I snickered, before laughing a bit louder when she gagged a bit.

Trent, the timeless romantic he is, sent his puppy dog beautiful turtle green eyes of concern at her. She smiled back, making me scowl. They then went into a conversation, which ended in laughter and Courtney kissing his cheek.

My scowl then became a glare. Who does she think she is! She has no right to just…just… Put her manicured little paws all over him!

He is-was, mine.

But I ended it.

What's done is done.

"Uh, hello, earth to Gwen." Duncan said, making me tear my gaze away from the porthole to him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Courtney and Trent have finished eating and have left. Let's go." I replied, walking out of the closet and running out of the dining hall before anyone could notice where I was.

* * *

I caught my breath, and looked out the door, and saw Courtney and Trent hug before going separate ways. I smirked, before pulling Courtney's PDA out of my pocket. Yeah, the one I pocketed a few weeks ago when I visited Trent.

After finishing reading what she wrote about everyone else, I had finally read her opinion on Duncan, Trent, and me.

Gwen; Goth, snappy, cynical, mean, boyfriend stealer-I chuckled at that one-stupid, good competitor, lack of curves- I frowned at that one- and bad fashion sense. Status: Hate.

Duncan: Neanderthal, dumb, charming, has his moments although they are rare, good kisser-oh yes Courtney, he definitely is-idiot, cheater, liar, rockin' bod-hell yes-kissing him makes me feel as if I'm kissing a tackle box, strong, and a jerk. Status: Hate.

Trent: Sweet, romantic, cliché, pathetic loser-by choice!, Gwen's ex, musically talented, cute, pretty good kisser, pretty eyes, hates mimes, good build, stutters when nervous, athletic, and has an adorable laugh. Status: Love?

When I saw that status for the fist time, I felt incredibly…

_Jealous?_

NO! And who the hell are you?

_You of course,_

That's…weird. And why are you here?

_To prevent you from fucking up our life,_

Wait a second- OUR life?

_Gwen, I'm you. It's my life too. You're just the one living it._

I make no sense.

_Don't blame me, blame yourself,_

I thought you _were_ me!

_I'm your conscience. Speaking of which, you and I BOTH know this is wrong._

The hell? It's not wrong, it's simply doing-

_Something not right to get 'even'. Which is wrong! What did Courtney ever do to you!_

…You're joking.

_Fine. Let me rephrase that; What did Trent ever do to you?_

…Date that witch?

_Because he likes her, and you broke his heart, and Courtney and Trent are perfect together._

They are not! Duncan and Courtney were perfect together!

_But you just had to go and ruin it, didn't you. What's done is done._

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. I guess my inner self is right. But there's no going back now. I smirked as I jammed Courtney's PDA back into my pocket, and headed back to my room.

What's done is done.

* * *

Duncan and I chuckled as we raced to the lobby, and I froze. My face lightened up as I dragged Duncan behind a wall and spied on them.

"What the hell?" Duncan asked, before I held up my hand shushing him. My smile widened, then dropped when Trent escorted Courtney towards the restrooms.

Duncan growled at the sight, and he turned and scowled at me.

"You said this was going to work! That they'd be 'splitsville'" He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes before scowling back at him. "Don't get your panties in a twist, she just hasn't taken the test yet!"

Duncan sighed, and stared off after them. He shook his head. "She's too smart for this; I knew it wasn't going to work!"

Ugh! Enough with the criticism, this is getting to be more than annoying. "DUNCAN! Shut! Up!" I hissed.

"That was a lame comeback." He snorted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "The stress is just making me less focused on my excellent witty remarks, that's all." I pouted. More like my stupid conscience has been making my living hell even more of a living hell.

Duncan's expression softened, and he sighed again as he wrapped an arm around my waist and wrapped the other around my shoulders. He spun me around so I would face him.

"As much as I love Princess…I still got a lotta room for my gothic Princess." He smiled.

I smiled back, before smirking. "But, our top priority right now is breaking them up!" I instructed, slamming a fist into the palm of my hand.

"For breaking our hearts."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were deep…"

Duncan shrugged. "Me neither." He chuckled.

I looked back to the lobby, and saw Trent and Courtney returning from the bathroom. I yanked Duncan back behind the wall. "Shut up, I need to listen." I mumbled, pressing my ear against the wall. I couldn't hear a thing, so I poked my head slightly out in the open so their words would become more audible.

"Sheesh woman, not even Court is this demanding." Duncan scoffed.

"And that's why you like me." I smirked.

He smirked back and hugged me from behind, and leaned in close to my ear. "Hell yes…you make a lot more fun in bed." He whispered huskily, making me giggle like an idiot.

My stomach suddenly felt kind of…weird. It made me feel _bad._

_You should feel bad!_

Ugh…Fine. This wrong, and mean, and selfish, blah blah blah can I go now?

_Whatever. Fine. Ruin Courtney and Trent's love life even more._

Uh, that was the entire plan? I finished arguing with myself-which is really lame and dumb-and sighed. Okay, I guess I do feel a bit guilty… "I just wish Trent and…even _Courtney _weren't hurt, y'know?"

"Ah…First timers guilt." Duncan remarked, draping an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll pass."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, before trying to listen in on Trent and Courtney.

"…force of habit from….you know." Courtney said.

"Oh." Trent replied. I glared when I saw him wrap his arms around her from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be there for you."

Courtney leaned her head against his, and I scoffed.

Duncan sighed in disgust, obviously thinking the same thing I was. "It's sickening."

"I know right? Totally gag worthy." I agreed.

"Wanna go make out?" He smirked. I sighed and rolled my eyes, before walking off to get ready for the next step.

"You know you want to!" Duncan called after me.

* * *

After changing, and adding the final touches, I waited for Duncan to text me with the signal. I paced, the butterflies in my stomach making it very hard to concentrate on the task at hand. With my stupid conscience bitching at me, it's making it even more difficult to concentrate! I sighed and adjusted the stupid hat I was wearing to hide my hair and the dumb glasses were making it hard to see! When my cellphone went off full blast, I jumped.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But it's all right because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_But it's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie._

I quickly answered the text.

_Princess is crying and Elvis is calming her down, I think she confessed. You better get your sweet ass down to the gift shop before it's too late._

_-Duncan_

_K._

_-Me_

I grabbed my room key, the test, and dashed out of my room and locked the door behind me. I fast walked down the hall, and to the elevator. Once it reached the lobby, I ran into the gift shop.

Ugh, just my luck, someone's at the cash. I groaned, then plastered on a fake smile as I walked to the counter with the test behind my back.

"Uhm hi, I…" I greeted awkwardly.

"Oh my god, you're Gwen from Total Drama, right?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

The cashier glared at me. "I HATE her." She spat.

I frowned, and then I glared at her. "Listen you little-"

"No, YOU listen! I'm sick of your 'Oh I'm so cool and I'm a goth woe is me!' act. I-"

Ugh! I don't have time for this! I looked around, then thought up a distraction. "Uh, Chris McLean was looking for you in the basement uh…" I said, squinting. I lifted up my glasses and read her name tag. "Lori."

"Really!" She gasped.

"Yeah! But you gotta leave, _right now!_"

"But I can't just leave the shop…"

"I-I'll watch it for you!"

"Eeeeeeii! Thanks goth girl!" She squealed, before running off like the annoying fan girl she is. I dashed behind the counter, and put one of those employee aprons over my head, and grabbed a name tag. 'Brianna'. Huh. Not bad, but not completely horrible.

About a minute later, I saw Trent come in the store shaking and breathing heavily. I furrowed my brow at how scared he was… He looked so…not like himself…

_Feeling guilty yet?_

Shut up! No need to rub it in!

Trent nervously greeted me, and was barely able to hold his wallet still enough to take out some money…Oh I longed to just wrap him in his arms and tell him everything would be okay, and tell him to forget cut-throat Courtney…But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I'm _weak._

"Bonjourno…" I said, with my best French accent. Trent eyed me weirdly, but didn't pursue anything. "Uh wha can I get you monsieur?"

"P-pregnancy test." He squeaked.

"R-really!" I exclaimed, smiling and forgetting about the accent. I cleared my throat and spoke with it again. "I-I… Ahem, ouais… Coming right up!" I ducked behind the counter, grabbed the test, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he shakily handing me the cash. I smirked while he bolted out of here.

"No, thank _you._" I murmured. My smirk fell into a frown. "I feel evil…" I remarked, while my conscience erupted into frantic 'I told you so's.

"I blame corporate America." I said, glaring at nothing in particular, before walking off and back to my room.

* * *

After changing out of my 'disguise' I walked up to the guys floor to meet with Duncan. He sighed, and walked over to me.

"The deed has been done…" I said. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. "This feels so wrong…" I whispered.

"What, Gwen?" He asked concerned.

"I dunno…I feel…awful for this."

"Yeah…well join the club."

"Duncan? Actually feeling BAD?" I gasped, feigning shock.

Duncan chuckled and smirked, before forcing it into a frown. "I do feel bad, actually."

We both sighed in unison, and our moment of self-pity was interrupted by the sound of crying.

"This is all YOUR fault!" I heard Courtney scream. I furrowed my brow, as her sobs became louder. She hastily opened the door to Trent's room, and zoomed past us crying pretty hard. I actually felt bad now, really bad… And not in a good way.

I turned and faced Trent's room, and saw him sadly get up, and shut the door.

If I felt really bad before, right now…

I felt despicable.

But it's too late now.

What's done is done.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUN! As I said before, all has been revealed. BUT IN A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW! It was a real challenge to write in Gwen's point of view trying to connect all of the events of the previous chapter and some from before. It seems we have finally found out where Courtney's PDA has been this whole time, and also that Trent's fear of her not loving him back may be false. Please review! They make me update faster! I will try update soon!


	12. Broken Beyond Repair

Whoa… An update so fast? LE GASP! I feel in the groove for this so I thought… 'Ah what the heck, might as well update this!' And thanks to edwardandbella4evah for helping me write this, thanks girly! Now, back to sweet Trent's POV…

* * *

As another day dawned, I slowly opened my eyes. Taking my sweet time, I slowly sat up and barely had enough in me to get out of bed.

My bed. It was where I spent as much time in the last few days as I could.

Courtney was still shunning me and any means of communication I tried to establish with her, making me feel even worse about what happened.

We need to talk about it. But she won't let me, and I don't blame her. God, she must be scared out of her mind! I know I am.

I dragged myself into the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror; my eyes had huge bags under them from lack of peaceful sleep, and my normally cool and collected expression had been replaced with what seemed to be a permanent pathetic, lifeless, and dull expression.

I sighed, and looked down and reached over to the corner of the counter and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I squirted the necessary amount I needed, and brushed my teeth.

After I finished, I filled a cup with water and took a sip. I swished the cool water in my mouth, before spitting that out too. I splashed some cold water on my face, and wiped my face with a nearby towel.

When I finished washing up, I walked back into my room and fixed up my bed. I tiredly glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 8:54, meaning I had approximately six minutes to get dressed, and drag myself down to the dining hall to _enjoy _another silent meal alone. I slid a random t-shirt over my head, slipped into a pair of jeans, and put on some flip-flops. I sighed once again, grabbed my key and trudged down to the mess hall.

* * *

Being one of the last to arrive yet again, I moan and grab a plate and fill it with nuke warm leftovers from the buffet; coming after Owen means barely enough food for those who arrive late.

I found a table alone. Again.

I feel so down, it's… I let out another sigh, as I pick at my food. When I hear the sound of snickering I sadly lift my head and see Gwen and Duncan eating and having a good time. I sighed once again, and looked back down, while their snickers became louder and more perceptible laughs.

After five minutes of picking at my food, I hear the doors to the room open and close, and look up hoping to see Courtney. But, it wasn't. I looked back down as Lindsay groggily went to get her meal. I shook my head.

"Of course she isn't here…" I mumbled, stabbing my fork into my eggs. I continued to absentmindedly poke at my food, as Sadie and Katie's gabbing started increase in volume.

"Awww… Poor Trent!" Katie cooed to Sadie. I groaned to myself, and tried to ignore them. But that's kind of hard when they talk so freaking loudly. Katie continued to talk about my misery to her.

"I wonder what happened to him! He looks so...sad. I think we should go and try and cheer him up!" She smiled, making my eyes go wide. No. Please no. I'm miserable enough as it is with_out _their help.

"Omigosh, I think so too!" Sadie gasped. I rolled my eyes as they squealed, and decided to focus on the stabbing. The stabbing feeling in my heart.

"TREEENT!" The two wonder twins yelled making me flinch. I looked up and saw Katie on my left while Sadie was on the other side of me. I looked back down and started breathing again.

"Oh you poor thing. Like, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Like, yeah…" Sadie added pouting. "You're so sad."

"Not now, girls…" I sighed. I stopped pushing around my food, and decided that as long as they're here to annoy me, I might as well get some use out of them.

"Have you guys seen Courtney around?"

Katie and Sadie shook their heads no, with blank expressions, making my stomach feel like it's been punched repeatedly. I sighed, and looked back down. Oh, I miss Co-

"Treeeeent!" Katie whined, obnoxiously. "What's. Wrong!"

"It's something about Courtney, obviously." Sadie stated a matter of factually, making me tense up.

Did…they know? T-they can't!

_It's impossible, Courtney hasn't left her room and you haven't told a soul… Just, chill, and don't pull a Lindsay and blab!_

"Trent!" Katie shrieked. "Like, what'd she do to you!"

"More like what I did to her…" I muttered sourly.

Sadie gasped, and I mentally groaned. I wish they would just leave already!

"Like, that doesn't sound like you at all! Courtney probably did something to MAKE you do something her, you're too _sweet_ to do something! And Courtney's all mean and yucky."

I couldn't help but scowl when she said that, but I kept my mouth shut.

Katie snorted, and waved a hand dismissively. "Oh I know, right?"

"Totally!"

"Girls…" I groaned. I pushed away my hardly touched breakfast, and sent them both a sad look, making their faces blank again. "I'm really not in the mood." I sighed.

Katie blinked confusedly, and pouted. "Whyyyy?"

"Come on!" Sadie drawled. I frowned more, and sighed. "Tell us! Tell us tell us! We wanna help you!"

I sighed and stood up. "Not now…" I whispered.

Sadie and Katie stared at me with their lower lips quivering, and their eyes wide and full of….misunderstanding. "But…but…"

I looked down and shook my head. I left the mess hall, and couldn't help but feel more than the wonder twin's eyes on me as I left.

* * *

I frowned and shoved my hands into my pockets, and continued to depressingly trek down one of the hotels hallways to my room, having nothing better to do. I heard a ding, and the elevator doors open so I looked, and my eyes widened. I saw…

"C-Courtney!" I exclaimed. I tried my best to not look like a complete idiot by forcing myself not run to her, so I walked quickly. Courtney continued to stare at me wide eyed, before hurriedly pressing to elevator close button. My expression saddened as I started to run to her.

"Court, wait!" I basically pleaded. Just as I got to her, the doors closed in my face. I let my hands slide down the doors as I sighed, and turned back to the hallway. I shoved my hands back into my pockets, and started to walk to my room. I'm nothing but a fool.

"Trent!" I heard Gwen call. I froze, and slowly looked at her with saddened eyes, and shook my head. I ignored her, and kept walking; but I heard her footsteps and sighed.

"Trent, please!" she begged. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as my eyes narrowed, and I picked up the pace. I hastily opened the door and stomped into my room, suddenly feeling really angry. I slammed the door, but Gwen stuck her foot in the door before it could completely close.

"Please… Trent, I-I need to talk to you."

I halfheartedly glared at her, before giving in. I stopped trying to close the door in her face, and sighed as I made my way over to my bed and sat on the edge. Gwen sighed in relief, and shut my door.

"What do you want…" I muttered, cradling my head in my hands. I felt Gwen sit beside me, and I avoided eye contact with her at all costs.

"To talk…" Gwen said. I stole a glace at her out the corner of my eye, and saw her fidgeting with her hands in her lap. I sighed, and looked back down at my own lap.

"I mean, I'm not as squealy as Katie and Sadie," she added, "but you can tell me what's going on…"

I kept staring desolately at my lap, feeling tears starting to cloud my vision.

When Gwen didn't get a response, she scooted a little closer and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Tell me what's up." She murmured.

I sniffled, and held back my tears. I stared down at my lap miserably, shaking my head. "I don't think I can anymore." I replied.

"Yes you can!" Gwen pressed. "Just because…you know…doesn't mean we can't be…friends."

"I…I…" I said, before breaking down and letting out the pain that I've been feeling. All of it. I cried softly, letting the tears release my sorrow. I felt Gwen wrap her arms around me, and I started to cry into her chest.

"I…I don't know what to do…" I sobbed. A few moments passed, my crying being the only sound.

"What…" Gwen trailed off. "Happened?" She asked, her voice cracking. I didn't take note of it, or her body wincing. I just let my tears and emotion pour out.

"S-she's pregnant… I…I used a condom…I was sure of it!" I exclaimed, wishing I could just disappear. I felt so damn guilty. So damn guilty… I shouldn't even be telling her this. But I need to let this out before it eats away at me. I pulled away from her, and stifled my sobs. I wiped my eyes, and watched as Gwen looked down.

"Oh…no…" Gwen said softly, making me nearly implode out of guiltiness.

I sniffled, and forced myself not to have a complete meltdown. "And-and n-now…she's avoiding me." I wept.

"I'm so sorry…" Gwen whispered, before sniffling herself.

"D-don't f-feel s-sorry… It's all my f-fault…" I stammered. I let myself sob, feeling like a total wimp. I sniffed, but was unable to stop the tears. God, I'm so pathetic…

"It's…not your fault… I'm sure of it."

I felt anger, remorse, and pain come crashing over my body, and I sniffed angrily. "Y-yes it..it is!" I snapped.

"I can't believe I did this to h-her...she'll never f-forgive me Gwen... N-never…" I sobbed.

"Go talk to her. Force her to talk to you. She loves you Trent…" Gwen said, though it mostly to herself. "She'll do anything for you…I bet she's ecstatic to have your kid…"

"I-I ruined her...I fucking ruined her! I ruined her future... I ruined what we had..."

"Just… Go talk to her!" Gwen almost begged.

I finally controlled my crying, and wiped my eyes. "I don't know how anymore." I mumbled.

"Please? I'm sure she'll listen."

I contemplated what to do, and sighed. "…Fine."

I sniffled, and wiped my tear eyes, and my tear stained cheeks. Gwen rubbed my back in an effort to try and comfort me, but it didn't work. I doubt something ever would.

"No…" I sniveled. "It'll never be okay. I've broken her, Gwen…"

I got up to leave, and walked to the door. I looked back to her, and stared into her saddened onyx eyes. "And I'll n-never be able to fix her again."

I blinked away a few more tears, and watched as Gwen shrunk down and I shook my head. I left my room, and started to walk to the elevator to get to Courtney's room.

* * *

Once I finally got myself to press the button to her floor, and moved my feet to get to her room, I stood in front of it awkwardly. I sighed, and wiped my eyes.

"Come on Trent…" I said to myself, trying to muster all the courage I had to do this. "We can do this…"

I forcibly raised my hand, and clenched it into a fist, making my knuckles turn white, and froze. I stared at the door with my arm raised for a few moments, before inhaling and exhaling and forcing myself to knock. Nervousness made my body start to shake, and my stomach to feel like there were butterflies in it.

"W-who is it?" Courtney called.

I bit my lip and opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I swallowed the large lump in my throat, and sighed. "M-me…Trent." I called back, shakily. I heard Courtney start to cry softly, making my heart feel like it had been stomped on.

"G-go away…" She said, weakly.

"W-we need to talk."

"NO!"

"Yes! Courtney, let me in!" I shouted. A few moments of silence passed.

I frowned; as my heart beat so loudly I could swear she could hear it through the door, and over her barely audible weeping.

"Courtney…please… Please…"

I bit my lip once again, waiting for her decision. Courtney opened the door, and I mentally heaved a sigh in relief. I looked down in her red, puffy eyes that to me were still memorizing.

"Oh Courtney…" I murmured, wrapping my arms around her, as she cried her little heart out into my chest. I let the tears spill out of my eyes, but I refused to cry; Courtney needed me to be there. I rubbed calming circles into her back, before I wrapped my arms around her neck, bringing her closer to me.

"It'll be okay…"

"N-no it won't…" She cried, before sniffling.

"Why not? Having a baby could be…" I trailed off, trying to think of a word that would make her erupt into another fit of sobs. "Fun."

"Not at _sixteen years old!_" Courtney wailed, before crying harder. Dammit; wrong word. I tried a different approach…

"Don't you think you'd make a good mother?" I asked. I certainly think she would…

"…No. I'm n-not ready! What about my future? Law school… Oh god… My parents!" Courtney sniffed, before crying again. I looked down, and felt so… Bad. Terrible. Like the most _awful_ person alive. Like Chris!

"Shh…" I cooed. I ran my hands up and down her back in attempts to soothe her. "It'll be okay… You can still go to law school…"

I sniffed, and felt my heart clench. I closed my eyes. "Nobody has to know."

Courtney kept crying, and I opened my eyes and forced a smile. "C-can't you just picture it? It won't be so bad…"

"Everyone will think I'm some…slut!" She coked out, before crying again. "T-they'll hate me even moooore!"

Is this why she's crying? Because she's scared what everyone will think? What happened to the Courtney that didn't care what other people think…?

"It'll be fine." I assured her. I genuinely smiled, and sighed. "Can't you just picture our baby?"

I chuckled softly, and stared off into space. "It'll be a little girl…with beautiful brown hair and green eyes…and she'll be the cutest thing ever…"

Courtney tore her face off my chest, and stared into my eyes, and suppresses her crying, while a few tears slipped out of her eyes. I cupped her face, and wiped them away with my thumbs, and smiled at her.

"Can't you see it?"

"But I don't wanna be a teenage motherrrrrr!" She weeped. Courtney's lower lip quivers, as she choked out another sob, and placed her hands on mine.

I looked down to the floor, and let a few tears escape my eyes. "Then…we'll give it up." I murmured.

Courtney's eyes shot open, as she stared at me completely stunned. She angrily tore removed my hands from my face, and glared at me. "Are y-you just saying t-that because you don't want to raise MY child!" She gasped.

My jaw dropped, as it was my turn to be shocked. "What? Not at all!"

Courtney, her mood completely turned, pulled away from me and yells the unthinkable. "You wish that Gwen was the mother, don't you!" She accused.

I looked at her disgusted, and I shook my head. "No! Dammit, Court!"

Courtney broke down into sobs again, thoroughly confusing me. "Why would you think that!"

"Because you love her! Everyone loves her! Duncan loves her, you love her, I have nothing anymore! And now I'm pregnant, and everyone will hate me more, and especially Duncan! I just don't know what to doooo!" She yelled, before crying into her hands.

Then something in my mind snapped. My eyes flickered, before they narrowed into a glare. I felt fury completely take over. "Who the hell _are _you!" I snapped. The rest came out like word vomit, and I couldn't stop it…

"Stop fucking crying and get over it! Ever think that's WHY nobody likes you!"

Courtney gasped, and removed her hands from her face. She stared at me shocked, and sniffled. "How…could…you say that?"

"Because it's the TRUTH!"

Courtney's hurt and shaken expression immediately wilted away into one of anger, as she glared daggers at me with her onyx eyes.

"W-w-wanna know w-what else is t-the truth?" She hissed, her voice very shaky. I didn't dare say a word.

"I _hate _you!" She screamed, making me wince. "I H-HATE Y-YOU! G-GET OUT!"

Courtney broke down again as she pointed to the door. "And wanna know somet-thing else? I'm getting an abortion!"

My face blanked, as my stomach felt as if it'd been punched. Again. "D-don't you dare!"

"L-leave m-me alone! It's m-my choice, and I choose to abort the child!" Courtney sobbed into her hands. "G-go away..." She whispered. But I wouldn't have it.

"It's my kid too!" I yelled, stomping and feeling incredibly childish. But the truth was I was scared.

"I SAID, go away!" She shouted. "Just…leave!"

Courtney screamed, as she picked up the closest projectile, which thankfully was a pillow, and threw it at me. I looked down at it, as lay at my feet. Some tears spilled out of my eyes, as I glared at the sobbing brunette.

"You know what? FINE!" I shouted, before storming out of her room and slamming the door behind me.

I furiously walked to the elevator, and waited for it to open. When the doors opened, I stomped into the elevator, and when the doors close behind me, I let myself slide down the doors. I hugged my knees to my chest, and cried into them, feeling worse and more broken than before.

* * *

SO. MUCH. DRAMA! This was hard to write, and thank you, ONCE AGAIN to edwardandbella4evah! I notice that whenever she helps me write a chapter, it turns out a LOT better than the ones I do by myself. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!

OR ELSE HEADS WILL ROLL!

Lol, hopefully another update will be soon!


	13. That's All That Should Matter

Hey peeps! *ducks dodging sharp objects* OKAY, WHO THREW THAT! So maybe you're all hating me (but mostly Gwen) for last chapter… But COME ON! SOOOO MUCH DRAMA! Will Trent and Courtney find out? Well, read and you'll know!

* * *

After crying for three floors straight, I wiped my eyes and stood back up shakily. I sniffled, and tried to put on my best normal façade, as if I hadn't been crying my eyes out in an elevator a few minutes earlier.

When the doors opened, I went straight down the hall without a word to anyone, and shut the door behind me.

Gwen was gone; thank goodness, too. If she was here, I would probably break down again…

I need to talk to Courtney before she does something she'll regret… But I have no clue how.

I mean, how am I supposed to get her to talk to me after the whole fight?

What I said to her… It was awful.

Unforgivable…

I-I can't believe I said those things to another person! Let alone Courtney! Saying it to her was like… A low blow.

All I did was just release the hatred and anger that was boiling inside me towards myself on her.

She doesn't need that, especially now of all times.

I let my body collapse onto my bed, and sighed. How was I _ever _going to get Courtney to forgive me, if I couldn't even forgive myself?

* * *

The next morning, I had officially christened the day, as 'Earn Courtney's Forgiveness Day'.

At the moment, I was laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling, with my feet dangling off the side of my bed. I sighed and twirled a few fingers around absentmindedly as they lay atop my bare chest.

Millions of things were buzzing around in my head, and I was currently trying to toss the unnecessary thoughts out, and focus on what was most important.

Courtney.

She's changed me, and in a good way. I'm no longer a spineless, lovesick, sappy fool. Okay, maybe I'm _still_ a little lovesick, and _still_ a bit sappy, but hey! The sappiness is just the way I am.

No matter what Courtney says, or denies, I know I've changed her too. She's been less… Whiney, blunt, and bossy ever since she asked me to be her… I don't really remember anymore.

But, I do admit her first intentions were a bit… Okay, pretty underhanded and sneaky, but once we truly started to get to know each other… Things changed.

_We _changed. For the better.

I felt a smile tug on the corners of my mouth as I reminisced our good times. There weren't many, but they were definitely worth remembering.

The most memorable thing was definitely our first kiss. I closed my eyes, and could picture it as if it had just happened moments ago, instead of months ago.

_"No. I'm going out with... Courtney..." _

_"Okay, seriously, you guys can stop the çharade. I know you're faking. Besides, I sort of expected this kind of thing from Courtney, her being overly jealous and all." _

_"Look Gwen, I-" _

_"Oh yeah?"_ was what I had said, before it happened. I had turned around, and pressed my lips against hers. I made sure it wasn't too much, or too little, just… Convincing enough. I'm not sure if it was to convince Gwen we were 'dating' or if it was to convince Courtney I cared. I didn't even think I cared back then, but here I am…

I chuckled to myself. Still to this day, I can remember she was wearing mocha-flavoured lip-gloss. Back then, I was so reluctant to kiss the hotheaded brunette…

My smile dropped into a gloomy frown. Now, the thought of being able to kiss her with no worries, pressure, or second intentions was driving me mad. I yearn for her lips on my own. But first, I need to prove myself worthy and show how incredibly sorry I am...

But how...?

Quiet knocking at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I sat up, and stretched before standing up. I bit my lip, and felt my stomach start to have butterflies. What if it's Courtney?

I quietly swore under my breath, and ran a few fingers through my knotted hair that was desperately in need of a trim. I quickly walked into the bathroom, and cringed at my appearance. My hair was a total disaster zone, tangled and wild, my eyes had bags underneath them, and bottom line, I looked like crap.

I groaned and quickly combed my fingers through my hair, wincing after each knot to make it less unruly, brushed my teeth half-heartedly, and splashed my face with cold water and wiped it, then dashed back into my room. I threw a random graphic t-shirt over my head, and put on a pair of jeans.

I opened the door, and my expression fell.

Standing before me, was a nervous-looking Gwen, looking down at her shoes; which had been traded for her boots. I eyed her awkwardly, before speaking up. "Uhm, hey Gwen… Uh, what brings you here?" I asked tentatively, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Gwen flinched, before looking up and rubbing her arm nervously as she bit her lip. I furrowed my brow as she continued to avoid my eyes.

"Gwen…?" I repeated, softly.

"Oh, uhm… Hey. Trent, I r-really need to tell you something." She mumbled, twirling around a few fingers nervously.

I eyed her once again, before opening my door wider to allow her entrance. Gwen made her way into my room, before sitting on the corner of my bed without a word. I raised an eyebrow, before shutting my door and sitting beside her. I could've sworn I heard hr whimper slightly, which was…really not like her. Not like her at all.

I scooted closer to her, and looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Uhm, are you-"

"H-how did things go with…Courtney…?" She muttered, cutting me off.

I tensed up, and narrowed my eyes slightly. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, before I shook my head. I heaved a sigh, and looked down at my lap. "Not well, Gwen. Not well at all… W-we… We…" I said, stuttering slightly. I bite my lip and felt my heart ache at what was about to say.

"We had a fight. A b-bad one…" I murmured, as I felt the tears start to swell up in my eyes. The warm drips of salty liquid started to slip out of my eyes and down my cheeks, as I thought about her spiteful words…

_"W-w-wanna know w-what else is t-the truth? I **hate** you! I H-HATE Y-YOU! G-GET OUT! And wanna know somet-thing else? I'm getting an abortion!"_

After every time that scene repeated I felt it sting more and more, and make the hole in my heart increase in diameter.

She didn't mean it. She had to have _not _have meant it. I don't believe she would ever do something like that. Ever.

She couldn't. I wouldn't let her. Mad at me or not, I knew deep down Courtney wants to keep the child as much as I do.

She has to.

"Oh…that's too bad." Gwen murmured, still refusing to look at me.

"Yeah…" I replied, sorrow evident in my vocal pitch, "it really is. And that isn't even the worst part, G-Gwen. I…" I added, before pausing to choke back a sob.

"I said… So many things I d-didn't mean. God, I hurt her so much, Gwen; I'm a horrible person! An awful, terrible, person!" I yelled, standing up and throwing my hands up in despair. Gwen looked at me with distraught eyes, as I sighed shakily. My eyes saddened as I pitifully stared at her.

"Do you want to know how much I hurt her, Gwen…?" I choked out. Gwen opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't give her enough time. "I hurt her…to the extent of her hating me so much, she wants t-to… to…"

I couldn't even bring myself to say the word. Even just thinking about it brought even more tears to my already teary eyes. "I-it's all m-my fault… All my fault…" I cried softly, hoping it would release some of the strain on my already aching heart.

Gwen stood up, and finally looked me in the eyes. She had tears in hers, too, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. She opened her mouth, before sniffling. "T-Trent…" She whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I was too depressed to even attempt to shrug it off, or question anything, so I just let a few extra tears slide out of my eyes and drip into the carpet.

"Trent… It isn't y-your…fault. It… it… It's mine." Gwen said, staring into my eyes with…guilt? I-it couldn't be, that's impossible. It was probably just pity.

"No Gwen, that's not possible." I replied, shaking my head and sniffling.

"No, Trent, please… L-listen to me…" She squeaked out, while her eyes saddened slightly. "C-Courtney's not pregnant."

I stared at her, trying to let what she had said sink in. She was lying. She's just trying to smother me in pity in efforts to make me feel better, but it's not going to work. _Nothing _will.

I shook my head, not accepting her lies. She was lying to me _again, _I can't believe her.

"Y-you're lying." I stated, feeling more tears drip down my tear stained cheeks. "I d-don't believe you!"

"Trent… Please… She isn't pregnant! It w-was all a joke, the weight gain, the test, it… Was all me and Duncan…" She exclaimed, before looking down ashamed and wrapping her arms around herself timidly.

My face blanked. The tears stopped. My _heart _stopped, before beating twice as fast.

Courtney…wasn't pregnant? It was all… A joke? A _joke? A joke!_?

Gwen finally looked up, and met my unreadable expression. She bit her lip. "T-Trent?" She questioned, quietly.

"How could you!" I snapped, making her cringe. "How COULD YOU! I thought you were different! I thought we were…friends! Y-you… You… You lied to me!" I shouted, starting to walk towards her, seeing red. Gwen stumbled backwards, terrified of me. Good, she deserves to be. I can't believe…

"You lied _straight_ to my face! Did you NOT see how hurt I was, how _worried _I was? How SCARED I was! NO! Because all you care about, is yourself!" I yelled, honest to god, straining my vocal chords at the volume I was screaming at. Gwen looked down, looked around, looked _anywhere _to evade the hatred that was burning in my normally relaxed eyes.

"I thought you were the one Gwen, I _cared _for you. I only put up with that stupid game for so long, for _you. _And when Heather kissed me, I felt _guilt. _You know that feeling in your heart that makes you feel bad for doing something wrong? Oh yeah, I wouldn't expect you to feel _that _because seemingly, you don't _have _a h-heart." I spat, watching as tears heavily flowed out of her eyes.

"I _loved _you Gwen. I didn't want anything but for you, for _us, _to be happy. But unfortunately, you didn't like the way I expressed my adoration. And when you dumped me, I was willing to l-let you go, if it was to make you happy. If it was to m-make you happy, it stung less. Moderately less, but still less. But you just couldn't let _me _be happy, could you? Could you! Do you know how selfish, inconsiderate, and cruel you are to do something like that?"

"You may not like Courtney, but to trick her into believing something like that to wedge us apart is just kicking someone while they're _down. _You believe in karma, don't you? You sure as _hell _don't do as nearly as many good deeds to deserve the luck you get. You lie, you snap, you're bitter, and I _still _thought you were beautiful? Wow… I guess I've removed my rose-coloured glasses long enough to see the truth."

Gwen stopped her silent crying, and stared into my narrowed eyes with her pleading ones. She sniveled, and blinked away a few tears. "T-Trent, I-"

"I'm not _finished _yet." I spat, instantly silencing her. "You and Duncan were just friends… Ha. I knew the moment we got to the movie set _without _Courtney he was going to be trouble. I saw the way you two looked at each other, but I _trusted_ you. Big mistake." I scoffed, watching her bow her head down in shame again.

"Once you lost, Courtney and I started to talk, and see each other more and I do admit, it was to make you jealous and Duncan. I was young and foolish then, and I've learned my lesson. But yet again, unfortunately, you _haven't._"

"Trent, please, I'm sorry!" She wept, the apology falling to deafened ears.

I glared at Gwen, and sighed disgusted at her. I breathed heavily, trying to restore my breathing to normal after my outburst.

"And now, Courtney will probably _never _forgive me. Congratulations Gwen, you've officially obliterated my love life." I sneered.

"Trent, there's still hope!" Gwen said, making me scoff again. "She _loves _you Trent!"

My face blanked, and my heart fluttered slightly, but I quickly forced a scowl and crossed my arms disbelievingly. She was probably lying to me again.

Catching my expression, she placed both hands on my shoulders, but I quickly shrugged them off and turned away. I saw Gwen's expression fall, and I didn't even feel a single hint of remorse. She _deserves _it.

"Fine. You don't believe me, and I-I can't blame you…" She mumbled, before sighing and pulling out… Courtney's PDA?

"Hey, what are you doing with that!" I demanded, while she sighed.

"I took it." She said, honestly. I was about to tell her off for that too, but she cut me off. "I know, it was wrong of me, but that's beside the point."

Gwen grabbed my hands and curled my fingers around the device. She looked into my hard unforgiving eyes. "P-please… Just read it. It's 100% true; the PDA has a lock so it's impossible for me to have tampered with _anything. _I swear."

I sighed, before pulling my hands out of her cold hands and looking at what Gwen was talking about.

My face blanked after reading it, and I felt my heart flutter once again.

She…loves me? She loves me! She _loves _me back! I shoved the PDA in my back pocket before sending Gwen a glace. She forced a smile despite her lingering tears, and I forced a tiny one, before making my way past her and briskly walking down the hall to the elevator.

Ready or not, I was getting Courtney's forgiveness if it _killed me._

_

* * *

_

I knocked nine times on her door for good measure, and shifted my weight as I waited for her to open the door.

Once she did, her red puffy eyes widened and she gasped quietly. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't give her enough time. I had already cupped her smooth tanned face and passionately pressed my lips against hers.

She stumbled backwards out of surprise and the force of my kiss, and I slammed her door shut as she started to kiss back. Courtney wrapped her arms around my neck as I carefully maneuvered us to her bed. I fell back as she fell on top of me; our lips still connected, and rolled us over so I was on top. I pulled away and panted as I stared down into her wide confused, and slightly happy eyes.

"C-Courtney, I am so SO sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean a thing, and I have good news! You're not pregnant!" I said, smiling down at her as she continued to breathe heavily to catch her breath as well.

"Wait…what? H-how do you know?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Gwen… It was all a prank, Gwen and Duncan made you think you were with the fake test and they fattened you up to try and drive us apart." I frowned, then grabbed one of her hands and started to kiss each one of her fingers.

Courtney's eyes darted around slightly, until her eyes narrowed and she yanked away her hand. She sat up and huffed, thoroughly confusing me.

"Court, what's-"

"I CANNOT BEILEVE THEM!" She screamed, angrily standing up from the bed. She took a deep breath, and looked down as she crossed her arms and glared at the ground. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go choke Duncan by his dog collar, rip out all of his piercings, then shove them down his throat, and THEN choke _Gwen _by her corset and RIP OUT ALL OF HER HAIR! _Slowly. _Handful by _handful._" Courtney growled.

I stared at her with a vacant expression, before I felt laughter tickle the back of my throat. I burst out laughing, not amusing Courtney in the slightest.

"_What _is so funny? I AM FAILING TO SEE WHAT IS SO FUNNY HERE!" She exclaimed, as I tried to stifle my laughter.

I stood up and smiled as I walked over to the pouting brunette. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. Courtney hesitantly wrapped her arms around me awkwardly, as I continued to grin into her hair.

"Courtney… I…love you. And you know what? That's all that should matter." I murmured, feeling her tense up.

"You-you…you l-love me?" She stammered, pulling away slightly so she could look into my eyes for reassurance. I smiled wider, and kissed her cheek.

A warm smile appeared on her face; making me feel as if it was the first time I had seen a smile before, as she hugged me closer.

"I-I… I guess I love you too." She replied, as my heart rate increased tenfold.

She _did _love me back. And that's all that should matter.

But would it?

* * *

Oooh slight cliffy! I hope you liked this, and the rant was total improve. By the way, sorry if the ending sucked. I wanted to get this out before I went to bed, and yeah... I am dead tired. So, if it's really terrible, I fix it up later.

Please give me your thoughts on the chapter, in the form of none-other than a review! I got TONS of reviews last chapter, about… 12-15. OMG, I know, right? So I hope to get… hopefully close to 20.

So please, review! Tell me what you liked!

I'll try to update soon!


	14. Out of The Frying Pan

Bonjour peoples! An update so fast? AGAIN? IT MUST BE A MIRACLE!

OMG I SURVIVED MY FIRST WEEK OF HIGH SCHOOL! And if I do say so myself, I DID PRETTY AWESOME. I only got lost on the way to each class once per class! I think that's pretty good! Well, other than that, I DID get LOTS of homework.

By the way, thank you all for your reviews, especially **HowlingWolf4Life. **That review is what made my ENTIRE week, and drove me to update this faster. TRENTNEY FANS FOREVAH!

* * *

Despite what had happened earlier, this has been one of the best nights I've had in a long, long time… I had a remarkably pleasant conversation, and now, here I lay, with a remarkably beautiful girl nestled in my arms.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist more, drawing her warm body closer to me. I heard her giggle slightly, making my smile grow. Courtney turned herself so she was facing me and returned the smile. She rested her head on my shoulder, while I rested mine upon hers and closed my eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence.

I hugged her closer to me, fighting back a huge yawn that was dying to escape my lips, but it was to no avail.

Courtney pulled away slightly, and sent me a light smile making my heart beat loudly. She patted the top of my head softly, before running her fingers through my long messy hair. I shook my head slightly in attempts to subdue the mess while she smiled at me.

"Tired?" She murmured.

I yawned again, as if to answer her question, before smiling back at her and nodding. "A bit, yeah…" I admitted. My smile grew as I grasped her hand and held it tenderly. "But I could never grow tired of this." I added, kissing the top of her hand lovingly.

Courtney's face flashed pink slightly as my heart fluttered, before she quickly looked down. I raised an eyebrow, and let go of her hand, and placed mine on her shoulder. "Hey, are you…okay, Court?" I asked, softly.

She quickly looked up, and flashed me a reassuring smile. "Oh, no, don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just so…" Courtney trailed off, before sighing. "Relieved…"

I felt my heart clench when memories of our fight, and the awful words I said to Gwen came flooding back to me, but I simply narrowed my eyes. She did deserve it, and I wouldn't come to her defense this time, or ever again.

I forced a tiny smile, and rested my head against hers again. "Me too, Court…" I sighed, before scowling slightly. "I can't believe them!"

Courtney removed her head from mine, and frowned at me. "Hey, what happened to 'It doesn't matter.'" She mocked, lowering her vocal pitch to imitate mine.

I laughed a little, before forcing a frown. "You're right, it's just… Why couldn't they just let us be happy?" I muttered.

"Because they're selfish bastards." She said icily.

I smiled and chuckled. "So true." I agreed. I let out a sigh, before leaning down and plating a kiss on her collarbone, making her breath get caught in the back of her throat. I smiled against her neck, before pulling away.

"But now, as I've said before…" I trailed off, before pecking her cheek. "Let's just… Focus on us now." I stated firmly, while she nodded in agreement. "No Duncan, no Gwen, no _nothing _besides us."

Courtney chuckled slightly, and cupped my face with one hand and tilted my chin upwards forcing me to stare into her deep onyx eyes.

"Hey, _you're _the one who brought it up, mister." She said, softly trailing a finger up my chest and tapping me on the nose, causing me to blink and flinch slightly as shivers went down my spine. I felt my cheeks warm up as I cracked a nervous smile. "So, wanna go catch a movie or something?" She asked.

"Anything you want, Beautiful." I smiled.

Courtney smiled back, and pecked my cheek before unwrapping my grip on her waist and sliding off of the bed. She stretched as I stood up too.

"What movie do you wanna see? Anything you want to watch, we'll see, and it's on me." I offered.

Courtney turned to face me with widened eyes, showing slight concern. "Trent, are you sure? I mean-" She asked hesitantly, before I met her lips with my own. She instantly kissed back, before I pulled away.

"I'm sure." I smiled.

Courtney blushed making my smile widen, as she giggled silently. She smiled meekly, and bit her lip. "O-okay then… Uhm, _Flowers for My Girlfriend 2 _is playing…"

I nodded and held out my arm for her, which she happily took. "Alright, let's go." I said.

Courtney turned and smiled at me, as we walked towards my door, and being the gentleman I am, I made sure to open the door for her. She smiled softly and said thanks, before I shut and locked my door behind us, preparing for the best date with the best girl.

* * *

Courtney and I continued our trek down the hallway while my stomach did back-flips in excitement for our date, but as soon as we rounded the corner, we were faced with exactly who we _absolutely _didn't want to be faced with.

Gwen and Duncan.

Duncan sent me the _nastiest _glare I have ever seen, and Gwen shifted her weight uncomfortably and awkwardly looked around.

"Well um, look at the time…bye!" She said nervously, before turning around and trying to make a break for it, but Courtney wouldn't have it.

"Oh no _gothie, _you're STAYING." Courtney hissed, yanking her back over by her arm.

"Hey! Hands off my _girl._" Duncan spat, grabbing Gwen and pulling her over to his side and out of Courtney's grip. He narrowed his eyes more and stared at Courtney bitterly. "Don't you get enough 'touchie touchie' with Elvis over here?"

Oh how I _loathed _that nickname, oh _so _much. I narrowed my eyes at him while Courtney did the same.

"That's none of your business!" She countered.

"Oh it's _everyone's _business." Duncan snorted, before looking down at her stomach and rubbing it mockingly. "Oh hi there mini Elvis…" He cooed.

Courtney gasped and drew back her arm, and with one quick motion she had slapped him across the face. The loud slapping noise made one infer that it was incredibly hard. Duncan's scowled and rubbed the bruise budding on his cheek as Courtney glared daggers at him.

"You jerk! I can't believe I _ever _dated you!" She screamed.

Gwen glared at Courtney and angrily grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled on it bringing her head down as she yelped in pain. "Don't touch him!" Gwen shouted.

Anger coursed through my veins as I witnessed that display. How _dare _she, especially after all she did. It made me sick.

Definitely not thinking clearly, I shoved Gwen making her to let go of Courtney's hair. "What the hell is your problem!" I yelled.

"What the hell is yours?" Duncan glared, clenching his jaw.

I returned the favour by glaring back, and draped an arm around Courtney's shoulders as she scowled and rubbed her head.

"_You, _obviously." I retorted.

Duncan held up his hands and shook them as he rolled his eyes. "Ooooh, I'm so scared…" He droned sarcastically. Duncan grabbed Gwen by her shoulders and pulling her in for a lustful kiss. Gwen instantly wrapped her arms around his neck while I scowled at their desperate attempt to make us jealous.

I looked over to Courtney and saw her eyes glimmer slightly, making my heart compress, before she shook it off thankfully and replaced her expression with one of distaste.

"Ugh, get a room." She scoffed.

Duncan pulled away and sent her a glare, before rolling his eyes. "Why didn't YOU when you basically fucked Trent in public at that party ya whore?" He challenged.

Courtney's face blanked, Gwen snickered, and my expression angered. I was about to tell him off, but Courtney beat me to it by lunging to attack the delinquent. She growled and bared her teeth while I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her back. "Whoa! Enough!" I declared, while Courtney's attempts at breaking free lessened in intensity. I turned her around and stared into her enraged eyes, and watched as they softened faintly.

"Let's just go Court." I said, as she let out an irritated sigh and nodded.

Duncan smirked slightly, and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, wouldn't want to interrupt your nightly blowjob." He scoffed.

Okay, that is IT! Losing control of myself I growled and lunged for the cocky ass and drew back my arm to punch that stupid smirk off his face. But before I could rip that arrogant bastard to shreds like I oh, SO wanted to, Courtney had held me back. She got on her tiptoes and leaned in close to my ear.

"Sweetie…we'll be late for the movie." Courtney whispered.

I sent Duncan one last hateful glare that he easily returned, before I heaved a sigh and scowled. "Fine. Let's go." I muttered, gritting my teeth.

Courtney sighed in relief. "Thank god…" She murmured, before sliding her hand in mine, and giving it a tender reassuring squeeze. I rubbed the top of her hand with my thumb in response, before we walked past Gwen and the convict and to the elevator. I felt their fiery glare on us as the elevator doors closed, but I shrugged it off.

Who needs _them _anyways? I smiled crookedly, the previous excitement I was feeling before we encountered _them _returning.

Wow… My first _real _date with Courtney… The corners of my mouth twitched into a genuine smile while I looked down at her as she stared off into space. Feeling my gaze upon her, she turned to me with slightly widened eyes before she returned my smile and wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist.

We stayed like that for a while, just soaking in each others presence and warm embrace, before I sighed and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Court." I murmured.

"I love you too, Trent." She said softy, before planting a kiss on my jaw.

Once the elevator reached the lobby, I wrapped an arm around her and we exited the elevator and walked towards the theatre.

One thing for sure, was that it definitely was going to be a date neither of us would ever forget.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, there is much MUCH more to come, and soon, no worries.

This chapter is part one of three, brought to you by both me and… You guessed it, **edwardandbella4evah**! We worked hard on the dialogue together, and I finally was able to write it all out for you guys.

I'm also reeeaaally excited. Broken Strings And Breaking Some New Ones is currently at **97 **reviews, and hopefully before the next update, we'll have reached over **100**! Keep 'em coming, guys! Also, I love it when you give me long reviews with your honest opinions, cause if you're not honest, how am I supposed to improve for you guys?

More coming soon. Swearsies.

Love your friendly neighbourhood, Alexex.


	15. Fueling the Fire

Well, I told you there'd be another fast update, didn't I? It's not like its some SURPRISE or anything. I mean, it's not a SURPRISE if I tell you that it's coming. That isn't SURPRISING. (If you haven't clued in that there's more surprises yet, you're a fail.)

Ahem… Onto the chapter.

* * *

That bastard. That asshole sissy little _bastard! _He thinks he's so fucking high and mighty, it makes me wanna sharf. Y'know, shit and barf at the same time? That's how nauseating it is.

I continued to glare him and the ex. Princess down as if I had laser vision while they walked all _lovey dovey _to the elevator. Ha, if _only _I had laser vision. Then I'd be able to burn Elvis to crisps while _Princess _cried over her precious 'lover.'

Ugh. Total bull shit, I know right? I rolled my eyes before I smirked down at her. "So sweetheart, feel like crashing a date?" I questioned.

Gwen turned to me, and narrowed her eyes. I raised an eyebrow as her expression turned to a scowl.

"Why do you _care?_" She snorted, crossing her arms. She frowned and stared into my eyes with question, as I looked around a feeling a little awkward. "Why can't we go on our _own _date for once?"

That question caught me off guard. I looked off into the distance and chewed my bottom lip as I thought about it. Had we _really _never been on a date? That's dumb, of _course _we have.

"Psh, we've been on a date before." I replied, slightly uneasy.

Gwen's eyes narrowed more, and her jaw clenched. "Oh really?" She challenged. "Name _one _time."

I paused to think, but was drawing a serious blank. We've HAD to have gone on a date before! "Uh… Oh, what about that one time we made out in the lounge? And that other time we had sex in the-"

Gwen's glare deepened, and she scoffed, cutting me off. "I meant a REAL date. Like going out to dinner… Or going to the park…" She sighed, staring into space.

I glared at her, and crossed my arms. "I'm not some mushy lover boy, Gwen. I'm not _Trent._" I said, venom heard as clear as day.

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "I never said you _were._" She countered.

"But you wish I was, don't you?" I spat, before she could continue.

"No Duncan, I _don't_." Gwen replied, irritated. She sighed and ran a few fingers through her fair hair. She peered into my eyes with her dark ones, and I sighed as well.

"I just thought that regardless of what happened with them, we'd still be cool. And able to have good times together like we did before all of this happened… And go out and do something NICE for once…" She murmured.

My expression softened and I pulled her in for a hug. I guess I really _have _been a real ass lately, especially to Gwen. But tell anyone I'm admitting this, and you're _beyond _dead meat, got it?

"Hey… I'm sorry, okay? I guess I've been focused on screwing with Elvis and Preppy McKeener pants and kinda forgot about us…" I admitted, while Gwen's expression softened a smidge. "It's just… Seeing them mess with you creases me…"

Okay, that was half true. Seeing them mess with her _did _annoy me, but… Seeing them together… Just… Ugh, I dunno!

And to think that it was _our _fault that they're together now makes me hate them more. One significantly more than the other, but still.

Gwen, clearly not buying my shit, deepened her glare. "Uh huh, sure…" She said rolling her eyes, before narrowing them at me. "That, or you're _jealous._"

I was taken aback, but I quickly regained my composure. "Me? Jealous? Of who?" I asked. Gwen sent me another glare, showing she was NOT amused. I sighed, catching her drift. "Of Trent for having Courtney?"

Gwen sent me her signature 'No _shit,_ Sherlock' eye roll and nod, while I sighed again and let out a tiny smile, no matter how painful the next set of words coming out of my mouth were. "He can have her."

Gwen's glare and scowl withered away into a slightly less hateful expression.

I took a step closer to her, so our bodies were touching and Gwen raised an eyebrow at me. I grabbed both of her hands and placed them on my shoulders, before sliding my hands down her sides and resting them on her ass. Gwen's face blanked, while I leaned in close to her face.

"Jealous of Trent having a blow job every night, on the other hand..." I trailed off, while smirking suggestively at her.

Gwen's cheeks grew pink before she turned away and punched me in the arm. "Keep dreaming." She snorted.

"Always of you, sweet cheeks." I purred, sending her a wink.

Gwen smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, while I laughed.

"Ha! I got her to smile! Score!" I cheered, fist pumping like an idiot.

"You're such a jackass." Gwen chuckled.

I stopped fist pumping, and smirked at her. "You know you love me." I stated cockily.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I have no idea why." Gwen mumbled, making me chuckle. She sent me a serious look, and we locked gazes. "Now let's go!" She said.

I furrowed my brow confused. "…Where?" I asked.

"To crash a date." She smirked.

I smirked back, and pat her shoulder. "That's my girl."

"Your ONLY girl." Gwen reminded, sending me a small warning glare.

I took note of her tone, before I planted a reassuring kiss on the corner of her mouth. I forced a convincing smile, which she returned. "Of course." I replied as Gwen giggled.

* * *

Gwen and I sat in the back row of the theatre, waiting for the time to strike. I narrowed my eyes watching as Trent and Courtney enjoyed their little _date. _Ugh, Trent and Courtney _dating _was like watching dogs make out with cats. Wrong on SO many levels.

I mean, seriously! She hardly said two words to the guy back on the island, how can they be in _love?_

Whatever, I'm getting off topic here. I took my eyes off of them, and turned to Gwen.

"What do you think would work best?" I whispered, while Gwen paused to think.

"Oh, I know, why don't we go sit with them? They'll be _so _pissed." Gwen whispered back, smirking.

I smirked back. Not a completely bad idea. I approve. "Good idea. Quick, got any money for snacks?" I asked, feeling a master plan formulate in my devious brain.

"Uhm…" Gwen murmured, before pulling a twenty out of her pocket. "Yep."

"Go buy the largest popcorn you can get, a large blue slushie, and all the sticky treats you can carry."

"Kay." She smirked, before getting up and heading out to the snack bar. I turned back to the oblivious Elvis and Courtney. Ha, a date to remember indeed.

* * *

I was seriously going to bail in a moment; this movie is melting my brain. I couldn't help but think that if Courtney could hear my thoughts, she'd yap 'Ha, too bad there isn't a brain to melt.' in that whiney nasally voice of hers.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, and Gwen came back with what I had asked. I took a large handful of popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth, while she plopped on the seat next to me, spilling popcorn as she did so.

"Now, what did you have in mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just follow my lead." I instructed, standing up and taking the slushie and popcorn from her. Gwen shrugged and stood up too. I walked down the aisle with Gwen on my heels, and smirked when I got to the row where Trent and Courtney were sitting and peacefully enjoying the craptacular movie. Ha, not for long if we had anything to do about it. We made our way over to where they were sitting, and I smirked plopping down next to Courtney.

"HEY GUYS!" I exclaimed, not even hiding my gigantic smirk. Trent and Courtney jumped, then stared at me wide eyed as if they were deer in the headlights, only making my smirk grow. Gwen sent me a slightly confused expression to why I had sat beside Courtney, but shrugged it off and sat next to Trent.

She stuck a sour gummy in her mouth, before smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow. "So, sappy films much?" She teased.

Courtney squinted at her, then me with an acid glare. "Gwen. Duncan." She acknowledged curtly, through grit teeth. "Fancy meeting _you _here, I thought you two were too _juvenile_ for romance movies."

I brushed off her insult and continued to arrogantly smirk at her. "Yeah, but, there was nothing else playing." I replied nonchalantly. I faked a gasp, then leaned closer to her. "Aw, is that a tear I see?" I shouted, probably pissing off not only her and Trent, but also the other saps that actually paid to see this god-awful movie. Ha, serves 'em right for paying eleven bucks for this crap.

I chuckled and pretended to wipe the non-existent tear off her cheek, while she crinkled her nose in distaste and scoffed. She grabbed my hand and bent my finger backwards. I bit my tongue to keep in a cry of pain.

"Touch me again, and I'll file for sexual harassment!" She growled, before letting go of my finger.

"I'll fill in the witness report." Trent mumbled sourly, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"_Ooooh_ I'm so scared." I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes. I stuffed another handful of popcorn in my mouth and chewed it obnoxiously- that always pissed her off, and then to push her further off the edge I planted a slobbery, buttery kiss on her cheek. "Mwah!" I chuckled, while she visibly shook with anger.

Deciding to push my luck even further, if possible, I stared off into space and thought for a few seconds. "You taste like… Poser wannabe guitarist…" I noted thoughtfully, while Gwen bit her lip to hide her giggles and Courtney's eye twitched out of fury.

Trent, pissed beyond belief at me, growled quietly. "Why you son of a-" He hissed through grit teeth, before I cut him off by swinging an arm around Courtney casually like I used to, making him instantly shut up.

Courtney continued to shake infuriated, while I grinned smugly at her. "Aww, she's cold!" I cooed. I smirked and pulled her close to me and nuzzling her with my head. "Here baby, lemme help."

"DON'T! TOUCH ME!" She screamed, elbowing me and pulling herself out of my arms.

Gwen leaned into the aisle, and pressed a finger to her smirking bluer than normal lips. "SHHHHH!" She whispered loudly. "God Courtney, SOME people are trying to watch!" Gwen chastised, before scoffing and rolling her eyes. "So inconsiderate."

I smirked, while Courtney's jaw dropped. "ME? INCONSIDERATE?" She gaped, eyes wide. She glared with crazed eyes, and growled. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME IN HERE AND-"

"Cool off, babe." I smirked, dumping my blue slushie on her head as her and Trent gasped. I smirked as Courtney sat there flabbergasted, with her boyfriend shocked as well.

"AH! Cold, cold, cold…" She murmured, as she shivered.

"Just. Like. You." Gwen added with a smirk.

Courtney stared at her sadly, jaw agape, and eyes wide with hurt. She turned to the shocked Trent, then to the smirking me, before silent tears slid out of her eyes.

She sniffled and stood up, before sobbing quietly into her hands as she briskly walked out of the aisle and out of the theatre.

I ignored the awful feeling that clenched in my stomach, while Trent angrily stood up from his seat.

"Ugh! You guys just _have _to take things too far, don't you!" He shouted. Trent sent us each a glare, before shoving his way past me and storming out of the theatre, probably to go after Courtney.

I smirked despite the really annoying feeling in my stomach, and turned to Gwen who was smirking as well. She held out a hand for a high five, which I met and snickered.

"Mission; accomplished." She grinned. Gwen held out the bag of candies to me. "Candy?"

"Duh." I deadpanned. I grabbed a handful of candy and shoved them in my mouth. I chewed in silence as Gwen and I sat through the rest of the movie without a word to each other.

I sighed and frowned once it ended, realizing that not once, the awful feeling left.

Eh, it was probably all the junk food I ate… Right?

One thing for sure, was that knowing Trent and Courtney, our trouble would definitely be far from over.

* * *

Oooh, another update AND cliffhanger all in one day? I AM ON FIRE! And maybe that was a pun on the chapter name, and maybe it wasn't… YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH. Ooh! Speaking of fire, me and my new friend Kaitlyn made FIRE IN SCIENCE! WE RULE! Hee hee. Also, this chapter was in… Duncan's POV! And let me tell ya, it was tough writing as such an asshole, cause that isn't me.

WOW! So many reviews already, and thank you SO MUCH. BROKEN STRINGS AND BREAKING SOME NEW ONES HAS OFFICIALLY CRACKED 100 REVIEWS! Thank you **dorothyrox101 **for my 100th review, and another update will be soon. SOONER than you may think.

I love you all! …In a totally non-creepy way.

Alexex!


	16. Fanning the Flames

Man… At 119 reviews already? YOU GUYS ROCK! Yes, all of you reviewers totally ROCK! You're the ones who are making the words flow faster, so keep it up you guys! Maybe by the end of the fic I could have close to 200 reviews! That'd be AMAZING! Anywaysies, time for another update! More surprises too. ;) By the way, sorry for the later update, my internet crashed and I didn't get it back till recently. :/

A heads up: Things get a little steamy in this chapter, but nothing graphic, no worries. ;)

* * *

I can't believe them! Well, it is _them _so it shouldn't be that surprising. They're so… Frustrating! Why can't they just leave us alone?

I continued to sob lightly into my sticky hands, courtesy of that _ogre,_ as I walked down the hall and to my room. I was soaked head to toe in that retched slushie, and my clothes weren't the only things that were blue…

I'm so embarrassed… Completely and utterly disgraced. Not only had I lost my temper and made a fool of myself in front of Trent, exactly what I was trying to avoid, but now I've been insulted and had food dumped on me! As if those two haven't _already _done enough!

I mean, seriously, how _dare _they! They have the _nerve _to verbally assault us, play tricks on us, and still crash our date? Ugh!

Stupid Duncan. Stupid Gwen! This is all her fault! Don't question why, it just is, okay! I know hate is a strong word, and pretty harsh, but… If the tacky leather corset fits…

God they make me _sick. _And many other appalling sentiments. Why can't they let us be…happy?

Because they're no-good self-centred louts, that's why!

I heaved a sigh, and wiped my eyes before placing my hand on the doorknob as my frown increased at the sticky feeling. I sniffled and shut my door behind me.

Not even bothering to change and take a shower, I plopped down on my bed and buried my face in my arms, feeling incredibly depressed.

Of course I'm destined to be the target of everyone's hate, I'm only the bossy, bitchy, ex CIT that no one cares about.

But then there's Trent… I felt the corners of my mouth arch into a tiny smile despite the tears sliding down my cheeks when I thought about him. He is a _true _romantic, Gwen is NUTS to have let someone like him go, especially for someone like _Duncan. _

Ugh, what a waste of four months, he's nothing but a lowlife scumbag criminal. I _knew _he was nothing but trouble from the MOMENT I laid eyes on him, but would my heart listen? No.

And that gothic hooker isn't any better, either. She thinks she's _so _cool. HA! I can see her true colours, and fittingly, it's black. She wears enough of it, anyways.

Angry thoughts aside, I continued to let the tears trickle out of my eyes, down my cheeks, and onto my arms. I used to be so strong…but now look at me. I'm _weak._

Or maybe I'm just in love.

Love; that concept is so foreign to me. I don't think I've ever really _felt _it before. Sure, my parents care for me, and want the best for me but I think they see me as nothing but an…obligation. They're busy, important, powerful people. What's really imperative in _their _eyes?

My first dance recital, or that conference in Wisconsin? The conference, hands down…

My black belt testing, or the staff after party to celebrate yet _another_ win of a case? The party, no doubt…

My eighth grade graduation? My first day of high school? My first concert as first chair violin? My first debate competition? My _prom?_

No. Not important enough. I'm _never _important enough, and not only my parents believe so. I sniffled and felt another wave of sadness crash over my body, as I started to cry freely for the first time in eight fucking years.

Not even _Duncan _thought I was important enough. Why choose _me_ when there's _Gwen_, the vision of perfect, right around the corner! But I was willing to believe him… I thought I had someone that I could…trust. Someone I could believe… Someone I could…love.

He had torn down my defensive walls, opened up my mind, turned my world upside down and back again. And I shouldn't have let him. It was all just a waste of time. A big waste of time, that's what it was.

I sniffled and drew in a shaky breath, before erupting into another fit of tears.

And I was nothing but a _fool _to let myself believe it was anything else!

I pulled my sticky hands off of my sticky and tear-stained face, and wrapped them around my sticky arms, hugging myself as I cried, not giving a fuck who heard me for once.

* * *

After my sobs had died down to more subtle whimperings, and the occasional sniffle or quiet sob, I hazily stared at the wall across from me, watching as it became blurry and unblurry from the tears I repeatedly blinked out of my eyes.

Quiet knocking on my hotel room door made me weakly turn my body and face the door, before I closed my eyes and let out an unintentional cry. I sniffled before hugging myself again, and ignoring the knocking as it became louder and more frequent.

If it's Duncan or Gwen, which I highly doubt it is, they can go to hell! And stay there. I don't _ever _want to see or hear from them again, even if it's some lame-ass apology- which they _should have given _when they pulled that cruel prank! How could I have fallen for _that?_ It was mediocre, really. Maybe it was because I wasn't thinking straight? Yeah, that had to be it.

"Courtney?"

My eyes shot open, before they closed as more tears slid down my cheeks. Oh _god, _it was Trent… I sniveled and cried softly ignoring his pleas for entrance. I couldn't let him see me like this! Not this time, anyways.

"Courtney, babe, please… Just open up…" He pleaded, softly.

That's another thing I adore about him, how soft, sweet, and gentle he is. Duncan treated me like a lifeless piece of meat, and his degrading pet names drove me up the wall on numerous occasions.

But the way Trent says them so lovingly in that warm tenor voice of his, absolutely made me want to melt sometimes. How could I have not noticed him on that godforsaken Island?

Because he only had eyes for Gwen, and I supposedly only had eyes for Duncan. That thought alone brought more tears to my eyes, and more sorrow to the rest of me as I wept harder.

Trent jiggled the doorknob, and banged on the door once more, but I stayed cemented to my bed by my tears. "Court, please!" He called.

"NO!" I cried, before sniffling.

"Courtney! What they said isn't true, they just wanted to push your buttons and wreck our date!" Trent said, as I lifted my head and sniffled again.

"Well t-they did a pretty g-good job…" I replied miserably, before wiping my eyes.

There was a brief moment of silence, before he responded. "Maybe that was my fault…" He sighed.

Was he…seriously taking the blame for this? It wasn't even his fault… How…courteous. I felt my stomach do back flips and I bit my lip smiling slightly. God, I could marry him right here, right now.

I unsteadily stood up from my drenched bed, and walked over and opened the door meeting Trent's gaze. His lips were slightly parted as his brow was creased with worry. Worry for me… He _did _care…

"Y-your fault?" I questioned, sniffling.

"Yeah… I mean, we shouldn't have let them know where we were going…" Trent said, looking down and shifting his weight awkwardly.

"That was my fault too." I replied. I narrowed my eyes and stared off into the distance, thinking of the real source of the incident. "_They _were just being incredibly immature and I lost my cool…" I admitted. Wow… It felt…good to admit that. Usually I'd just deny and deny and deny… But wow, it feels like a ton of pressure has been lifted off my shoulders.

Trent smiled making me smile as well, as he pulled me in for a hug, and my smile widened as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay." He murmured. And for once… I believed him. I rested my head against his, while he chuckled slightly. "Ugh… Your hair is all stickyyyy…" Trent whined playfully. He pulled away slightly so he could see my slightly scowling face.

"Shut up!" I snapped, frowning.

Trent chuckled, brushing off my slight hostility. He grabbed a few loose strands of my sticky knotted hair and stuck them in his mouth. Normally, if it was Dun- He who shall not be _named, _I'd be totally repulsed. But now… I was kind of…turned on.

"Blue-raspberry…" He noted.

"Ugh, I know…" I replied, whining slightly as well. I sighed exasperatedly. "It's gonna take foreverrrrr to get out…" I groaned.

"I can just…suck it out." He grinned slyly.

I sent him a look, and rolled my eyes despite the small smirk on my lips. He was trying to seduce me. How cute.

Trent leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek, while I smiled loving the feeling of his soft loving lips against my skin before he pulled away abruptly much to my chagrin.

"Ugh…" He scowled.

"I know, I know…" I droned, rolling my eyes again. "I really need to take a shower, I'm all sticky, bleh."

"Not that…" He trailed off, before glaring at nothing in particular. "You smell like… _Him._" He muttered, spitting out the word 'Him' as if it was toxic. Hmph, wouldn't be surprising if it was.

"Ugh. I _definitely _need to take a shower…" I agreed with a nod. I started to walk back into my room. But Trent's hands remained securely on my hips preventing me from doing so. I raised an eyebrow. "Trent, you kind of have to let me go." I mumbled.

"Or… I could shower…with you…" He muttered, smiling.

I let out a breath, and elbowed him slightly. "Keep dreaming." I chuckled rolling my eyes. I unraveled his arms from around me, and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll…wait out here!" He called, sitting down on my bed smiling sheepishly.

I smiled back, before stepping into the bathroom. "Alright!" I called back.

I slipped out of my blouse, and skirt, until I was in nothing but my underwear. After taking those off, I stepped into the stall and turned on the water and sighing in content as the warm water caressed my sticky skin. I smiled and just stood there, enjoying my much-needed shower as my mood had been lightened greatly.

* * *

Once I was clean by my standards, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off before wrapping it around me securely. I wiped the steam off the mirror and smiled noticing that my reflection had not a speck of blue on it, meaning I had gotten all of the slushie off.

I hummed to myself as I exited the bathroom, before Trent's eyes locked on my slightly wet body. I looked around self-consciously as he smirked and purred quietly.

"Damn…" He murmured.

I forced an eye roll and closed the towel more, uneasily. "Oh hush." I mumbled as I felt my face flushed slightly. Ugh, why am I so nervous, it's not like he hasn't seen my body before…

Trent continued to smirk at me, and took a step towards me. "Hey there, sexy."

I struggled to keep a straight face as my cheeks heated up even more, and I took a step backwards. "Trent!" I exclaimed, before giggling slightly like an idiotic airhead (A.K.A. Lindsay).

"I'm serious, stop!"

"Nah!" He chuckled.

"You suck!" I pouted while I crossed the room over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. I started to head back to the bathroom to change, and recover from my blushing fit, but Trent called me back.

"Wait!"

I spun around, still clutching onto my towel so it wouldn't fall, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Trent, smiling coyly, licked his lips while I bit mine. "You just look so…" He trailed off. "Inviting."

I opened my mouth, but the words got caught in the back of my throat, as I blushed madly deciding to let him talk about…this. I mean, it's not like we _haven't _had sex before… Oh, god, it was amazing too. I can't believe I'm _saying _this but I really wouldn't mind if we had it again. Right now. At this very moment.

"Don't change." He said, taking another step towards me.

"But…"

"Oh I know, your butt's _amazing._" Trent cut in, while he smiled and I blushed. Again. He motioned over to him. "C'mere, Court…"

I stood up straight, and challengingly took a step backwards. If we were playing a game tonight, I was _so _not losing without a fight.

"Don't make me go over there." He warned, a playful smirk upon his lips.

I returned the smirk, and took another step back defiantly. Trent dashed over towards me before I had the chance to blink twice, and encircled me in his strong muscular arms… He planted a passionate kiss on my neck and trailed his lips down to my collarbone making a sound mixed between a lustful moan and a childish giggle escape from my lips.

"Oh… Looks like someone need to be punished…" He whispered into my ear huskily, while I shuddered as his warm breath left a tingling sensation on my neck.

"Oh no!" I cried, giggling.

"Oh _yes._"

Trent spun me around so I was facing him and I met his gorgeous green eyes, and bit my lip seductively. I helped him out of his shirt, and ran my hands over his abs.

I turned around, before a hand slapped my ass making me jump and yelp out of surprise. I turned back to Trent as he cheekily smiled at me while I continued to stare at him with wide eyes, jaw agape. Oh it was _sooo _on now.

I smirked and let go of my towel, letting it drop to the floor.

Let the real games begin.

* * *

I yawned, and slowly opened my eyes before squinting as the bright light referred to as the sun flooded my vision, temporarily blinding me.

_Fuck _what a night last night. I bit my lip and smiled as I recalled our…events. Sure the date was a flop, but it was still one _hell_ of a night.

I rolled over to my side, smiling as I rest my hand on Trent's chest, as he lay still asleep. I watched as his chest rose and fell steadily. I leaned over and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth before I slid out of bed and walked over to my dresser and pulled out some casual clothes for the day.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

I straightened up the room and laid out Trent's clothes as he continued to sleep peacefully, before I watched as he stirred slightly and finally awoke.

"Hey sleepyhead…" I murmured, as he sent me a hazy smile.

"Hey beautiful." He replied, his voice slightly raspy. I smiled as he got up, and quickly got dress and helped me make the bed. Trent yawned and stretched, making me yawn as well. "You sleep well?"

"I guess." I shrugged. I yawned again, before smiling. "I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry. I heard there was a pancake buffet in the dining hall today, wanna go?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Sure, anything you want." He smiled, holding out his arm for me, which I instantly took. Just yet another thing I adored about him; he's such a gentleman. A charming, handsome, smart, chivalrous gentleman. I smiled up at him as we exited my room and entered the elevator.

* * *

As we entered the dining hall, I caught sight of the jackass and the emo whore, feeling their intense gaze on Trent and I. I sent _gothie _a glare, which she stuck her tongue out to, eyes narrowed in a glare as well. I scowled as she looked downwards and started to sketch something that was horrible and tacky most likely.

I caught the ape staring at me, but strangely, his eyes weren't filled with burning hatred but…longing? What the _hell_ is his problem! Ugh! I glared, and hastily wrapped my arms around Trent and rested my head against his chest as if to say _I'm his now, bastard. You blew it. _Which, he _totally_ did.

Trent stared down at me with slightly confused eyes, as he was oblivious to Gwen and Douchebag Duncan.

"Whoa…" He mumbled.

"What." I replied, through slightly clenched teeth, not removing my glare from Duncan.

"What's with the hostility, gorgeous?" Trent asked.

I flashed him a meek smile, and sighed. "It's nothing." I reassured him, patting his should.

He eyed me warily, before pecking my cheek and grasping my hand and leading me to the line of people awaiting breakfast.

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Gwen and Duncan's scowl. I narrowed my eyes, and turned back around.

One thing for sure, was that no matter how hard we tried, Trent and I would _not _be seeing the last of Gwen and Duncan.

* * *

Meh, endings a bit rushed because I am dead tired. I hope you enjoyed this, PLEASE REVIEW! Yadda yadda yadda… Hopefully another update will be soon.

Until next time!

Alexex


	17. Ashes to Ashes

Hello guys! And girls! Hehe, sorry for the later update, but I've been really busy. Being lazy. Ha, but not only that, I got a lead role in our schools production of 'Cats'. I got the part of Bombularina, and she gets quite a lot of solos so yeah… We present in the end of November, and it's already October so I'm gonna basically LIVE at school for the next few weeks, so don't expect tons of updates. I've also been getting lots of homework, so that's been keeping me busy too. ANYWAYS… Time for the final part of the four part epic, and then it'll return to Trent's point of view for the rest of the story. Hopefully, cause I enjoy writing his POV best. Onto the chapter!

* * *

Look at them. It's disgusting, and mushy, and really stupid if you ask me. I felt my heart start to beat loudly against my chest as I glared into her onyx eyes with my own. I stuck out my tongue at her, before heatedly glaring at my pride and joy; my sketchpad.

A smirk tugged on the corners of my mouth, and I obliged, staring at one of my best pieces of work as it lay before me. I call it… Prep Failing the Test of Life. It features a drawing of a certain tanned, bitchy, brunette burning in a large fire of numerous failing grades. I grabbed my pencil and started to add more detail to her seeping wounds, and burned face, and making her previously silky hair, burned and damaged. If only I could do that to her in _real _life.

I finished shading in a burn on her arm, before looking back up. My face scrunched up into an irritated scowl when I caught sight of Duncan. Ugh, traitor! He was staring at _her _with… with… Freaking sappy eyes! My scowl turned into a glare as Duncan sighed and looked down when Courtney glared and attached herself even more to Trent. Hmph, whore.

Duncan, refusing to look up and meet my glare like a coward; I knew he knew I was glaring at him, but he chose to ignore me. I hastily grabbed my pencil and flipped to the front cover of my sketchbook and let out an irritated sigh as I jotted down a small note.

_Note to self; Draw gruesome pictures of DUNCAN'S DEATH later._

I carelessly dropped my pencil, and scowled as I propped up my head with my hand by resting my cheek in the palm of my hand as my elbow rested on the table. I glanced at Duncan out of the corner of my eye, and he turned to face me.

"How exactly did our pregnancy scheme fail again?" He asked, skeptically.

My face blanked and my stomach twisted into knots, before I regained the best of my composure. "Uh…. C-Courtney found out when she went to the abortion c-clinic…?" I replied, trying to sound casual despite my stutter. Duncan narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, while I shifted my eyes uneasily.

"What?" I croaked, cursing to myself for my voice crack.

"You DIDN'T." He gaped, and I looked down as if to answer his question. He let out a groan, and I quickly looked up and tried to save myself.

"…Of _course _I didn't. What, you think I'm g-going soft or something?" I chuckled awkwardly, smiling meekly.

Duncan continued to scowl at me, definitely unconvinced by my lies. "It's that stupid pretty boy, ain't it?" He growled, jerking a thumb towards where Trent was sitting. I followed his gaze, and my expression saddened slightly when I saw how… happy he was with her.

He used to be that happy with… me… I know it's quite selfish of me to still be thinking of him after all I did. But I can't help it…

My expression saddened a bit more as I watched the smile that lit up on his face after getting Courtney to smile at one of his sweet remarks. He tilted her chin and her smile widened as a hint of light pink flashed across her cheeks. I clenched my hands into fists making the knuckles turn even whiter than they already were as Courtney closed the distance between their lips and pressed her evil lips against Trent's pure ones… Okay, maybe that was a bit over the top, but deal with it, I'm moping here.

After noticing how long I had been staring at them, and making myself look like even more of a hypocrite, I sheepishly glanced at the scowling Duncan. I forced a scowl, and rolled my eyes.

"What? That's ridiculous." I scoffed.

Duncan's eyes narrowed even more, and he abruptly stood up from the table, and started to walk away. I furrowed my brow, confused.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called after him.

"Away from you." He replied, not even sparing me a glance.

My jaw dropped slightly at his rudeness, and I crossed my arms as my eyes narrowed. "What? Why!"

Duncan spun around on his heel, and lazily glared at me as he leaned against a nearby wall. "Think about it, _sweetcheeks._" Duncan said, straining the word 'sweetcheeks' as if it was a foul word.

"But… I… He…" I stammered, as his glare deepened. I glared back, before sighing and looking down. "Okay, fine. I told. So what?" I mumbled.

"_So,_" he barked, walking back over to the table, "that ruined everything! WHY did you TELL!" He exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice low enough to prevent everyone else from hearing.

"Because I cracked, okay!" I droned. I let out a sigh, before narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm not _completely _heartless, unlike YOU."

"HA!" Courtney snorted, as she stopped in her tracks. She glared at me with such ferocity that I nearly felt the fire radiate against my skin. She smiled bitterly at me, and huffed. "Could've fooled _me…_" She sneered.

I growled, and stood up from my seat, tired of taking her crap, and being made the enemy. I grabbed a handful of her hair, and yanked, earning a satisfying yelp of pain. I glared down at her as she glared back, and then focused my glare on Duncan's slightly wide eyes. I pulled Courtney in front of Duncan, and deepened my glare.

"What about you, huh? You've been drooling all over _her_ since day one!" I accused, though it was more of a statement. Hmph. I've seen the way he looks at her, despite his alleged 'passion' for me. It almost makes me more sick than hurt.

"That's…rid…just let her go…" Duncan muttered, only making my glare intensify.

I hastily let go of Courtney's hair and placed my hands on my hips. "My point EXACTLY."

Duncan looked up from staring at his red converse, and crossed his arms across his chest. He rolled his eyes. "You were hurting an innocent person." He countered.

Courtney? _Innocent? _The only time I thought I'd hear _those _words in a sentence would be if the word 'isn't' was in between them. I rolled my eyes, and huffed. "INNOCENT? Ha!" I snorted.

Courtney turned and snapped her fiery glare at me, but I remained unfazed. After getting it so many times, one tends to get used to it.

"Shut. UP!" She screeched, making me roll my eyes again. I ignored her and continued.

"You're no better off than her, Duncan! If I do recall, the whole cheating thing was YOUR fault, as well as that little 'date'."

Courtney's eyes widened out of shock, and mostly likely hurt as Duncan's face blanked.

Tense moments of silence passed, as I glared at the two of them while Courtney's shocked appearance turned into an icy glare as well. It moved from me, to Duncan, and then back to me; I _happily _returned it with an added scowl for emphasis.

"Uh, everything alright over here?" Trent questioned, as he walked over to us. He stood beside Courtney, much to my annoyance and distain.

I moved my gaze from my ex, to his current _girlfriend._ She was glaring at Duncan, and I gasped when she aggressively punched him in the gut.

"Ow!" Duncan grunted, doubling over in pain.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed, clenching her hands into fists. Before Duncan had a chance to recover enough to give her answer, Courtney screamed and lunged at him like a maniac. Trent, with wide eyes, held back his pitbull- I mean, _girlfriend, _by wrapping his arms around her waist and keeping at a distance far enough away from Duncan to keep her talons from digging into his flesh.

"Whoa!" Trent exclaimed, as Courtney tried to break free from Trent's grip and launch herself at Duncan. She thrashed around, and breathed heavily while Trent's eyes widened even more. "Courtney, what was that for!"

Courtney took no notice of what he was saying, and continued to try and break free. She furiously glared at the now standing upright Duncan, and let out an angry yell. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" Courtney fumed, kicking and flailing limbs excessively.

I stared at her with an eyebrow cocked, before I turned to Duncan, who looked as if he was slightly hurt, and felt… Ugh, guilty.

_Now _he feels guilty? Now of all times? Oh no, the 'guilt' ship has sailed! After all the crap he's done, it's too late for him to be able to feel guilty!

Trent, struggling to keep the psycho-bitch at bay, tightened his grip around her. "COURT, CALM DOWN!" He shouted.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She shot back, before screaming and trying to attack Duncan once more.

Trent narrowed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to think on a whim and try to calm Courtney down. "Courtney… Please, just, cool it and don't do anything you'll regret!" He commanded.

Courtney, finally able to break free from Trent, sent him a challenging scowl. "Oh… you mean like _this?_" She murmured frigidly, before turning towards Duncan and clocking him in the face. My eyes widened, and Duncan stumbled backwards slightly. "Or _this?_" She continued, ramming her fist into Duncan's stomach. My eyes widened even more at her abuse, and Courtney huffed. "Or maybe even THIS!" She exclaimed, kicking him where the sun don't shine.

Duncan whimpered and fell to the ground into a ball, and clutched his manhood. I looked down at him, and gasped.

"Dunky!" I cried, before biting my lower lip and blushing. Ugh, I bet I sounded like such a girl when I said that. Courtney shot me a pair of daggers with a growl, before focusing her rage on Duncan again. I glared at Courtney as something in my mind snapped. "Oh bitch! You just messed with the _wrong_ girlfriend!" I hissed.

"Bring it, goth _slut!_" Courtney snapped, glaring back at me with the same amount of hatred I sent her. Oh that is _it! _I've had it with her bitchy attitude, and how she thinks she's so fucking high and mighty! I growled at her, and lunged as she did the same, but Trent was quick to intervene.

"Okay, STOP! Enough already!" He bellowed, though it fell to deafened ears as both Courtney and I ignored him, too busy in a fit of rage. Each of us trying to get the first swipe at the other, let out numerous screeches and grunts, while Trent acted as a human barricade.

"Let me at her!" Courtney demanded, in that shrill, annoying voice of hers. Ugh, have you ever noticed how nasally it is? I mean, seriously! …Then again, so is my voice, but there are more important things to be worrying about at this particular moment in time, like pounding my fists into Courtney's tanned, freckled face.

"NO!" Trent exclaimed, continuing to try and keep both of us at arms length apart.

"Trent, I am only going to ask you nicely one more time, before I might do something I regret." She muttered.

"This is you, being _nice?_" I cut in, raising an eyebrow challengingly. I smiled bitterly at her, then to Trent. "My sympathies!"

Courtney screamed and ripped Trent's arm off of her, and stomped her foot. She scowled heatedly at me, while Trent stared at her probably scared shitless.

"THAT'S IT!" Courtney shrieked, balling her hands into fists.

"Bring it on!" I screamed, shoving my way past Trent and snarling before reaching out to finally satisfy my desire to pummel Courtney, but Trent had to go and ruin it by yanking me back by my arm and holding back the rabid, screaming Courtney as she flailed her arms to try and land a hit on me.

"LET. GO! I WANT TO RIP OUT HER TACKY. FUGLY. TEAL. HAIR!" She screeched.

I sent her a menacing glare. No one; and I mean _no one _disses the hair. "Oh yeah?" I challenged. "LIKE YOUR FUCKING BROWN CLUMPS ARE ANY BETTER! HEATHER SHOULD HAVE SHORN YOU LIKE A SHEEP WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE!"

Courtney growled, and tried even harder to break free from Trent. "ALBINO EMO WITCH!"

"CARAMEL FREAK OF NATURE!" I shot back, stomping up to Trent to try and claw at her. Courtney did the same, and we started to engage in a slap fight. I ignored the numerous wide-eyed stares from the peanut gallery trying to have a peaceful breakfast, and focused all of my energy on trying to land a successful it on Courtney as she did the same. Trent shoved himself in between us, and pushed apart, effectively keeping us at arms length apart.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, silencing everyone in the room. Courtney and I froze, and glared at each other, breathing heavily to try and bring more air into our lungs. Noticing how silent it was, we simultaneously turned to the mess hall and the people who sat before us. Courtney and I deepened our glares, making them quickly turn away and go back to their own business.

Duncan let out a content sigh, despite the pain he was probably still in, causing Trent, Courtney, and I to cast our gazes downwards on him as he still lay there on the ground.

Trent, breathing heavily as well, glared down at Duncan. "Why… are you… so HAPPY?" He panted.

Duncan sent him a lazy grin, and sighed again. "Dude… Chick fight…"

Courtney and I joined into Trent's glaring fit, while Duncan scowled in response. Ugh, leave it to _him_ to not even _care _about my wellbeing. He's too interested in seeing two chicks fight.

"What?" He frowned, lifting himself up into a sitting position.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Courtney sneered.

"What? HOW!"

Really Duncan? I mean… Really?

Courtney, extremely livid, placed her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes at him. "Ugh! Isn't it _obvious?_" She huffed.

Duncan cringed slightly, then let out a sigh. "…Point taken."

"UGH!"

I remained silent, keeping my narrowed eyes and scowl directed at the floor. Anxiety seemed to cloud overhead, and time seemed to go by incredibly slow. Each second, the level of tension increased, as we exchanged angry glances.

"Okay…" Trent said, seemingly calmer. "Now that this is _all _out of our systems," he stated, pausing to send each of us a glare. I simply rolled my eyes. Trent caught my eye roll and scowled as he sighed. "Let's just go our separate ways and… Cool off."

I narrowed my eyes, before turning away. "Fine." I grumbled.

"…Fine!" Courtney replied icily, crossing her arms and scowling. Duncan sighed and nodded in agreement, making Trent sigh in relief. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to Courtney, who was rolling her eyes and staring at the two of them. Before I knew it, I had drawn my arm back and collided it against her face.

"Yeah, but not without THIS!" I shouted, as Courtney fell to the ground from the force of my punch. She yelped in pain and curled into a ball clutching her nose, as I glared down at her.

"Courtney!" Duncan and Trent gasped simultaneously. Trent and I each sent Duncan a glare, before Trent kneeled down before the quietly weeping Courtney. He carefully helped her into a sitting position and I rolled my eyes.

"Court…are you okay?" Duncan asked, with concern in his voice, making me even angrier.

Courtney removed her hand from her nose, and her eyes widened at the sight of blood. I smirked feeling victorious, while Courtney scowled back.

"Oh yeah… I'm just fucking peachy." She muttered, with an eye roll.

"Trent, call the doctor or something!" Duncan exclaimed.

I scowled at him, and rolled my eyes. "Why do you _care?_" I scoffed.

Duncan glared at me, and waved his arms as if to prove a point. "Because you fucking _punched _her!"

I narrowed my eyes more. He cares for _her _more than _me _now, huh? Fine. "Good!" I shouted.

"NOT cool!"

"Whatever." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Duncan turned away from me, and glimpsed down to Courtney worriedly. "Don't worry, Court, you'll be okay." He reassured her. I saw Courtney crack a miniscule smile, as rage filled my heart. First Duncan, then Trent, then Duncan again? And she has the _nerve _to call _me _the slut?

"God Duncan, you are _such _a hypocrite!" I screamed, losing every shred of sanity I thought I had. I elbowed him in the gut, and he grunted and sent a glare.

"What?" He scowled, rubbing his side.

I slapped him hard in the cheek, earning a wide-eyed stare from Courtney and Trent. I glared at him as he rubbed his now red cheek with wide eyes as well.

"OW! What the _hell, _Gwen!" He yelled.

Not removing my glare from Duncan, I pointed angrily at Courtney. "I _knew _you liked that slut!"

Courtney gasped, and Trent narrowed his eyes at me before standing up and glaring down at me. I easily returned the glare, and crossed my arms.

"Courtney is _not _a slut. YOU are." He spat. Yeah, his words stung, but he didn't need to know that.

Refusing to back down, I scoffed and jabbed him in the chest accusingly. "Well clearly, you LOVE sluts." I growled.

"The only slut _I've _ever loved is YOU. The _worst _mistake in my entire life!" Trent shouted, his normally mellow voice raised to an angry yell.

"Fuck you!" I screeched, shoving him.

Trent stumbled back a few steps, before focusing his turtle green eyes filled with fiery hatred back on me.

"_I'm _glad I never did!" He barked.

My glare instantly withered away, and my heart dropped to my feet as I gasped. I stared at him with wide eyes filled with hurt at his spiteful words. How…could he say that? That…was really low… I blinked away a few tears and continued to stare at him, while my heart pounded against my chest as I waited for him to take it back. I waited for him to apologize, and draw me into that tight, loving embrace I missed so much. I waited for him to repeatedly say 'I'm sorry' into my hair as he held me tight in his arms, running his hands up and down my back. But… he didn't…

I stumbled back a few steps while his glare never _once _lightened. I glanced over to Duncan, who was staring wide eyed and shocked, as well as Courtney. No one spoke a word as seconds, minutes, I couldn't tell, flew by. I quickly spun on my heel, and briskly making my way out of the mess hall before anyone could see me do what I swore I'd never do again.

Cry.

* * *

Whoa…. Heavy stuff, I know right? This was tough to write, especially because I had to use the word 'glare' a bajillion times. I hope you liked this, and enjoyed these past four extra dramatic chapters! And trust me, the drama does NOT end here. The story _is _actually coming to an end soon, but that doesn't mean the drama will end… ;) Please review, and I'll try and update soon!


	18. Au Revoir

**Sorry for the later update, I've been trying to update some of my other fics. I've also been really busy with studying for upcoming tests for school, and not to mention Christmas stuff. GAH, SO MUCH TO DO!**

**But now, it's Christmas break and I finally have the time to update this story!**

**Thanks SO much to EVERYONE who has reviewed and alerted and yadda-yadda-yadda'd this story. It has become my most popular fanfiction, all thanks to you! I'd write down all your names and give you shout outs…but that involves effort and frankly, I'm too lazy.**

**But I could NEVER be too lazy for Broken Strings! I love you all SO much, and trust me, this will NOT disappoint! …Hopefully. **

**Onto the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

She was gone.

Gwen had left in tears… Because of me. I should feel terrible. I_ should _feel empathetic. I should feel a lot of things.

But… I don't.

Gwen… she was a lot of things. She was everything I loved in a girl. Sweet, down to earth, beautiful, and…real. She was the first girl I ever truly loved, and I think that's where we went so wrong.

I fell hard and fast for her, forgetting anything and everything around me. She became my entire world, and nothing else mattered to me anymore. Not even the million.

But I became blinded by my love for her; the love that became one-sided. The love that had clearly faded on one end, while the light on the other continued to shine brightly like the red-hot intensity of a thousand suns.

Despite all that she denied, her love had moved from me… to another. She betrayed me and my love for her, and left me in the dust as she pursued someone else.

Could she not see how much she had broken me? How much pain she had caused me? To me, it was unreal. For quite a while, it was unreal.

I thought to myself… _This isn't really happening. I'm just having a terrible nightmare; my Gwen wouldn't do something like that. She is a perfect angel, and could do nothing wrong!_

How wrong I was.

Gwen was not perfect, no matter how much I fooled myself into believing she was nothing but.

She had flaws; granted, who doesn't? But once the four of us had been roped into this giant mess, those flaws began to grow more noticeable and radiant.

After my elimination, and the humiliating ordeal that was The Aftermath, I fell into a rut. A depression that I thought nothing would be able to fix, even if they wanted to.

Friendships crumbled, and I was left in solitude for what seemed like forever.

It was just me, and my guitar. My pride and joy.

It was the centre of my world again, once Gwen was taken out of it. I felt terrible for neglecting it for so long, and began to write about my feelings on our break up, and some of the strain on my heart was lessened.

I remember when I performed that on the first Aftermath. I helped reunite Geoff and Bridgette after their fight. I even brought emotion to _Eva's _face, as well as almost everyone, save for Noah.

I also remember seeing Courtney well up. Her big onyx eyes were watery and focused on me as I sang. But back then, I had ignored the intensity of her gaze and only focused on myself.

Then… We met properly for the first time. We talked. We yelled. We stormed away from each other. It was then and there that I swore to myself I wouldn't get involved with her; romantically or not. I couldn't stand how controlling she was, I couldn't stand that she was so overconfident, and worst of all, I couldn't stand that she was Duncan's.

Someone like Courtney deserved someone who loved her profusely, and Duncan just… He wasn't good enough for her.

I could remember how much people disliked Courtney because of her ambition, and her drive for winning. I actually thought that showed passion and dedication.

She knew where she was going in life, how to get there, and that to me, was incredible. How could one plan out their whole life in such detail, and achieve most of their goals?

But then there was Duncan. One look at Courtney, and all her hard work and planning flew right out the window. He messed up her sense of self and way of thinking; he had her wrapped around his finger, and he knew it.

All her plans about herself shifted to Duncan, on how she could change him to incorporate him into her plans in life. She wanted him so much to fit into her plans, she tried to eliminate every single flaw he had. And to Duncan, that was seen as a nuisance and he needed a way out. And that way out was Gwen.

He had realized he had bitten off more than he could chew with Courtney, and the idea of getting serious with someone like her was beginning to scare him. She was too _good _for him, in so many ways. And both of them knew it, too.

It was love, most said. Though many people have different interpretations on that overwhelming emotion; Gwen and I were an example of that, as well as Duncan and Courtney.

I knew, Gwen knew, even Duncan knew that each of our relationships wouldn't last. Courtney didn't, and when Duncan and Gwen did what they did to her, I think that's why she took it the worst.

Despite how many times she's said she loves me, I can still see that faint flicker of second-guessing in her eyes. Yeah, it hurts, but I can't blame her for being cautious after the whole Duncan ordeal.

Courtney… I'm not going to lie, she was meant to be a distraction; something to get my mind off of Gwen, and off of killing Duncan for taking her away from me. Nothing more. But I fell for her, nonetheless, and I can't help myself but love her. I told myself I wouldn't. I told myself I _couldn't. _But I still did.

After a while… It actually started to feel good, being around her. I used to be scared. But eventually, the only thing I could feel when I saw her, was love. I was smiling again.

Then things turned for the worst after that retched party… What a disaster _that _was. She got drunk, I got drunk, we got out of hand… Creating a perfect opportunity for Gwen and Duncan to strike.

I don't know how they could do such a thing to break us apart for their own selfish insecurities, but they did.

But what if it was real? What if she actually was…

I would support her. There would be no doubt about that, but… What if she got an abortion? What would we do then? I doubt we'd ever be able to look at each other again, let alone be together.

But that's in the past, and all I want to do now, is focus on the future. Or more importantly; the now.

It was only three of us now. Duncan, Courtney, and I. Duncan was staring at me with slightly widened eyes, and an unreadable expression on his face. As was Courtney.

I searched for her eyes, but she was avoiding them at all costs.

"Dude… That was cold." Duncan spoke, breaking the silence.

_I know._

"Like I care…" I lied, really starting to feel terrible. Of course I could never mean to hurt Gwen, it's just… I don't know anymore. It's more than complicated, that's for sure.

Duncan stared off to where Gwen had run off with tears in her eyes, with a soft expression. "I think you really _hurt_ her…" He murmured.

_I know._

"Good." I muttered, my eyes traveling to the floor.

Duncan's eyes narrowed, and his voice began to sound agitated at my lack of interest. If only he knew…

"Don't you even care!" He seethed.

_Yes._

"…No."

Duncan glared and his jaw clenched, before he sighed and shook his head. He cradled his head in his hands and sighed again.

"I thought you were better than this, man." He mumbled.

_So did I._

"Well I guess I'm not. Sorry to disappoint someone who obviously cares _deeply _for other people's feelings." I replied sarcastically, my eyes narrowing on the punk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, defensively. Duncan's lips curled down into a scowl, as his eyes narrowed into a dangerous squint.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, glaring back.

"Don't go there with me, _Elvis,_" he growled, grabbing onto my collar menacingly. I simply glared into his narrowed blue orbs and chewed the inside of my cheek as he continued. "Because I swear to _God _I'll kick your ass. I know I'm not a saint, and I know I do bad things. But that doesn't make me Hitler, and I'm _sick _of you fucking thinking I am!" He spat.

"Both of you, stop it!" Courtney commanded, her voice firm. My eyes shifted to her. Her eyes were narrowed, her nose was less swollen than before, and her hands were on her hips.

Duncan glared at her, as his focus shifted to her instead of me. His grip on my collar lessened slightly, but he didn't completely let me go.

"Stay out of this, Princess." He snarled, before his face blanked, and so did everyone else's. Duncan froze and let go of my shirt as everyone processed what had accidentally spilled out his mouth. I watched with resent as I watched Courtney stare into his eyes with the same twinkle that she used to always look at him with.

"What did you just call m-me?" She asked, staring directly into his eyes. Duncan's expression softened, while I looked between the two with narrowed eyes and an aching heart.

"P-princess…" He repeated, as I clenched my hands into tight fists.

Courtney's eyes brightened up; as I watched her lips curl into a miniscule smile. I shook my head, shocked at this…betrayal. Courtney glanced to me, and our gazes locked. Her expression quickly changed, as she forced a scowl and narrowed her eyes at Duncan.

"W-well _don't._" She huffed, crossing her arms.

Duncan's expression saddened slightly, as he started at her longingly. "Courtney...please...can we talk?" He sighed.

I could see that Courtney's eyes were starting to well up, and I watched as a few tears trickled out of her eyes when she closed them. She sighed, and stared at Duncan with a saddened expression.

"No Duncan. The talking is done, as well as you and me." She replied. It looked as if the words were hurting her more than him. Duncan looked down, an unreadable expression on his face as I watched the two; my heart aching.

"I-I've moved on, I thought you did too, and I don't want to hear a stupid lame apology I _know_ you'll never mean. You _hurt_ me." Courtney continued, as her voice began to waver and crack. She looked to me and blinked away a few tears, before gesturing in between us. "You hurt US! Bottom line."

"Courtney, I…" Duncan said, softly.

"No!" She cut in, turning away. "I-I love someone else, and you do too. Just leave us alone…" She sniveled.

_Lies. _

I could see it as clear as day. The hesitation in her voice and the pained expression on her face just confirmed the invalid truths escaping her lips. The spark between them had never left, like Gwen and I hoped it did oh, so much.

"But Courtney…I n-never stopped loving you." Duncan murmured.

"Could've fooled me." She scoffed, as the tears started to flow more freely now down her soft caramel cheeks. She wiped the tears away, as I watched Duncan approach her cautiously. I could also start to feel tears forming in my eyes.

Duncan tentatively reached up and gently pushed some of her hair out of her face, and wiped away a few more tears that had spilled out of her eyes.

"I remember a month or so ago I said I would never hurt you…" He said, softly.

"But you did! Again and _again!_ Y-y-you _l-lied_ to m-me!" She sobbed, the tears flowing freely like a waterfall.

_And she lied to me. She didn't love me, she never did. I was merely a distraction…_

"I know, Courtney… I know this probably doesn't mean a thing, and I doubt y-you'll ever forgive me, but… I'm sorry, okay?"

Courtney sniffled and choked back another sob, before she softly placed her hands on Duncan's cheek like she always used to. The way she used to do to me; it seems as if I was only a placeholder for them. A place where they could rest and stay warm until they went back to resting where they rightfully belonged.

"I…I _do _forgive you…" She said quietly, as Duncan cracked the first genuine smile I've ever seen on his face before. I closed my eyes as my breathing became a bit shallower, as I witnessed their adoration for each other begin to return.

Once I reopened my eyes, Duncan placed his hands on Courtney's waist like he always used to, and Courtney smiled. I could feel my heart beginning to shatter; even more so as I watched them slowly begin to inch towards each other. Their eyelids slowly began to close as their lips neared touching. A tear dripped down my cheek and down onto the floor, while my heart broke even more.

Courtney stopped centimeters away from Duncan's lips, and drew in a shaky breath.

"But I don't think I will ever b-be able to l-love you again…"

She slowly pushed him away, her eyes still closed, as more tears trickled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Once her eyes opened, she stumbled backwards and started into my eyes apologetically. Her eyes shifted to Duncan, and she sniffled when she caught his hurt expression.

"I'm sorry…" Courtney whispered, backing up. She continued to walk backwards, as I stared at her yearning. Her eyes met mine and she choked back a sob. "Both of you…I'm _so_ sorry…"

And then she was gone.

* * *

I was alone.

My room was quite still, and serene. It seemed that a dark aura had clouded over the entire room. It was painfully silent, and it seemed a dull, lifeless expression had been cemented onto my face ever since yesterday.

Yesterday was just terrible. Awful.

I broke Gwen, and Courtney broke me. I guess that's karma for you.

I couldn't help but feel like I needed to make it up to Gwen, despite how much my mind told me it wasn't worth it. I guess my brain plays second fiddle to my heart, once again.

I sighed, not really feeling like getting up off of my bed. Nonetheless, I did, and crossed my room to my closet. I pulled out a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, as well as my belt before I went to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed.

Once I was done, and finished changing, I tiredly dragged myself to the door and opened the door. Though, something on the ground caught my eye. I furrowed my brow as I picked up two separate pieces of paper. I decided to read the one in my left hand first.

_Please come see me. My room, 12 o' clock._

_-Gwen_

My eyes widened, as I finished reading the note. Why would Gwen…want to see me…? I knew I had to go talk with her, that was clear, but I didn't know she _wanted_ to see me. How _could _she want to see me, after what I said to her…?

That intrigued me, that's for sure.

I tucked the note into my back pocket, before I turned my attention to the note in my right pocket.

_We need to talk. Meet me in the lounge at 12:00 p.m. Sharp._

_-Courtney _

I could feel my eyes start to burn with tears, as they threatened to leak out of my narrowed eyes. How dare she…after what she did to me yesterday. She betrayed me.

I can't believe after how much Duncan hurt her, she would still just get lost in his deceiving eyes and fall for every single word he says like a lovesick fool.

The same way I fell for Gwen…

And her…

I obviously had a choice to make.

I pulled Gwen's note out of my pocket, and couldn't help but smile at her handwriting. The way it was half cursive, half print, and just so… Carefree. And her own. It was slightly smudged, because she wrote with her left hand; despite being ambidextrous, Gwen was more comfortable writing with her left.

_The sun was setting, creating an orangey tint to the sky, and a warm glow to the lake. I walked along the shoreline, having nothing better to do after dinner. The warm summer air was light, and the cool evening air dashed by my body and through my hair. _

_I spotted Gwen, and a smile instantly spread across my face. Some say that sunsets create a romantic mood, but whenever I saw Gwen, I got an even stronger feeling. Maybe it was because I found her even more radiant and beautiful than the sun._

_I started to approach her, and as I got closer to her, her gorgeous features started to become more visible._

_Gwen was sitting under the shade of a tall oak tree, her knees hugged up to her chest and her sketchbook lying atop them. A pencil was clutched in her hand as she tapped against her silky hair. She was staring down, making her bangs block her smokey onyx eyes. _

Courtney had onyx eyes…

_Once I was beside her, I sat down and smiled at her._

"_Hey beautiful, what'cha doing?" I asked, happily._

_Gwen jumped and screamed for a second or two, before lifting her sketchpad above her head to whack me with it in a form of defense. My eyes widened before she stopped herself, and breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at me, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as I smiled back._

"_Geez, Trent! Scare me half to death, or what?" She chuckled. I laughed too, before her smile widened. "Well… More so than my outfit, anyway."_

"_Hey, who cares? You look great." I reassured, as a faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks, making my heart race._

"_Heh, thanks…" She mumbled, before biting her lip awkwardly._

"_No problem. So…what were you doing? I didn't interrupt, or anything, did I?"_

"_No, no! Of course not!" She exclaimed, making me heave a mental sigh of relief. She scooted over and I couldn't help but feel my heart rate speed up when her arm came in contact with mine. It was quite warm, contrary to her usually cold aura, showing she'd spent a majority of this free day outdoors; albeit, in the shade._

"_I was just writing some poems. Although earlier today, I sketched some random things. They're not very good…"_

_I was honestly shocked at what I was hearing. Gwen was, and still is, an amazing artist. The best I've ever seen._

"_What? Not very good?" I gaped, as her blush deepened. She looked down at her sketchpad and scratched her left arm absentmindedly, as I continued to stare at her shocked._

"_You're kidding, right?"_

"_Here, see for yourself!" She protested, flipping through her worn out sketchbook. She landed on a picture of a field mouse nibbling on a few crumbs, in a field of grass. My eyes widened, as I noticed how much detail she packed into the picture. It was as if someone had taken a photograph…_

_She then flipped to a picture of a crow, perched upon a tombstone. It seemed as if it was staring right at me; or rather, into me, and my soul. It was tremendous._

_Next, she turned the page and showed me a sketch of a viper coiled up, preparing to strike two innocent rabbits. It looked extremely vicious, and I could've sworn she'd labeled the snake 'Heather' and the bunnies 'Lindsay' and 'Beth' in faint pencil marks…_

"_Gwen, they're beautiful…" I murmured, breathlessly._

_Gwen blushed deeply, and closed her sketchpad. She smiled beautifully, and laughed lightly._

"_Thanks, you too."_

"_What?"_

_Gwen's face quickly blanked as her blush deepened. I could see a few tears form in her onyx orbs as she curtly stood up and hugged her sketchpad to her chest._

"_N-nothing, I gotta go…" She stuttered, before turning to leave._

_I quickly grabbed her wrist, and forced her to sit back down. She looked away, embarrassed, and tried to hide her flourishing blush._

_I felt terrible for putting her in this situation; I should've not said a thing. I looked down at our hands, noticing she hadn't pulled away yet, and felt my heart flutter._

"_Gwen… You told me you write poetry, you're a PHENOMENAL artist, you're smart, pretty- no, BEAUTIFUL, and best of all… You're you." I smiled._

_Gwen blushed again, and sheepishly smiled. "Mushiness, much?" She giggled._

"_Only for you, gorgeous."_

_Gwen fought an even larger smile, before lightly punching me in the arm._

_We both laughed; as I gently let go of her hand- I thought I saw her frown at that. We smiled at each other once more, before bursting out into another fit of laughs._

_Once our laughing died down again, Gwen ran a few fingers through her teal and black hair, and sending me a lopsided smile._

"_Trent…we're friends, right?" She asked, almost uncertainly. _

_At that time, I wished we were more. I sent her an odd look, as I furrowed my brow._

"_Of course, Gwen." I replied. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Okay, you're going to think this sounds reeeaally lame, but I have a vlog… And would maybe want you to star on it…sometime…?" She said, laughing slightly._

_I smiled at her, and chuckled._

"_Sure, of course, I'd be honoured!" I said, honestly._

"_Uhhh, great! So, um, could I have your email address?" She questioned, bashfully._

"_Sure, it's ."_

_Gwen grabbed her pencil, and flipped to the cover of her sketchbook and quickly jotted down my email address, as I raised an eyebrow._

"_Strange… I saw you writing with your right hand the other day…" I remarked, nonchalantly. My eyes widened when I realized what that was implying, and I blushed slightly. "N-not that I'm some sort of creeper or anything!"_

_Gwen chuckled, before sending me a warm smile. "Of course not. And, I'm ambidextrous."_

"_Really? Cool!"_

_Gwen smiled at me, and pushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. "Thanks! Even though I can write with both hands with equal skill, I prefer writing with my left."_

"_Why?"_

"_Heh, because they used to say those who wrote with their left hand were spawn of the devil." Gwen smirked, narrowing her eyes dangerously. I smiled at her, as she grinned at me._

"_Gwen, that's just so…you." I chuckled. _

"_Is that…good…?" She asked, eying me skeptically._

"_That's wonderful." I said, smiling._

"_Pfft, you're sappier than a maple tree, aren't you?" She teased._

"_Only for you!" I chirped._

_Gwen giggled and rolled her eyes, before ruffling my hair and messing it up more than it already was._

"_Hahaha, hey!" I chuckled, as she took off towards the lake. I fought an even larger smile as I stood up and started to walk after her. _

"_Get back here!"_

"_Nuh-uh, you're gonna have to catch me!" She called over her shoulder, as she giggled. She quickly undid her corset, leaving her only in her t-shirt and long sleeve shirt, before she hopped out of her boots and ran into the lake._

_I took off my shoes and ran after her, as her laughs became louder and more audible. She started splash water at me, as we laughed. I shielded my face, before splashing her back earning more laughs from her mouth. She tried to jog away, but I quickly caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her thin waist from behind._

"_GAH! Hey!" She laughed, as I spun us around._

_We laughed as I stopped, and smiled at each other. Gwen turned around and stared into my eyes, before her face blanked and she looked down blushing. I followed her gaze, and realized I still had my arms around her waist. I hurriedly removed them, and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as my cheeks turned crimson._

"_S-sorry…" I muttered._

_"No, it's okay." She smiled, reassuringly. "Thanks to you, my evening sucked considerably less. Thanks."_

"_No problem, Gwen. Any time." I smiled back. We turned our faces towards the sun; it had settled, leaving the moonlight in its place. I glanced down over to Gwen, and furrowed my brow when I realized that she was shivering. I took off my shirt, and wrapped it around her._

_She opened her mouth to protest, but I shook my head._

_"No, Gwen, it's cool. You'll be no good to the team if you're sick. Come on, let's go." I cut in._

"_Okay…"_

_I walked her to her cabin, and gave her a hug; before she leaned in and quickly pecked my cheek. She smiled at me, before retiring to her cabin as I slowly and softly touched my cheek where she had kissed it... And I left with a smile that never left my face for a long, long, time._

I smiled at the note that stay clutched in my hand, feeling quite happier than I was previously. That was one of the best days of my life…and it would be a real shame to let all of our good times go to waste. I think I would definitely regret it if we didn't end up friends in the end, or at least, on good terms…

I glanced at Courtney's note one last time; her handwriting seemed quite formal, and neat, and…too perfect. I sighed as my eyes narrowed slightly, and shoved the note back into my pocket, before heading to the elevator.

The decision was clear.

* * *

Once the elevator reached the girls floor, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious. My stomach began to churn as I exited the elevator, lots of thoughts racing through my mind. The knots in my stomach intensified, once I passed Courtney's room. So many things happened there; some good, some bad.

I remember the first time I had an actual conversation with her; it happened here, actually.

_I heaved a sigh as I walked down the hall, towards the elevator. I can't believe my team voted me off. I mean, I know I threw SOME of the challenges, but it was for a worthy cause! I couldn't just let mine and Gwen's relationship go down the tubes! I just couldn't! I sighed once again, and ran a few fingers through my hair._

_I shoved my hands into my pockets, and stared at my feet with slightly narrowed eyes. I guess taking a walk could help me clear my mind; especially of the most reoccurring thought._

_Gwen, and Duncan; I could feel my hands ball up into fists at the very thought of those two. Together, in many more ways than being "teammates". Not that I was…jealous, or anything. _

_But really, they were too close for ANYONES liking. Sure, they liked alien movies, and had a lot of other thing in common, but they were both taken! _

_Well, not anymore…_

_Gwen ended anything we had by dumping me. _

_And then, to add insult to injury, my ungrateful teammates voted me off._

_I can't believe this; talk about unfair._

_I was met with a person bumping into me, as the device in their hand flew out of their grasp and crashed to the floor, before sliding a few metres. _

_I stumbled back a few steps, as I lifted my gaze up from the floor; which was met by a pair of fiery obsidian eyes, narrowed dangerously on me._

"_Ugh! Watch where you're going, will you?" A familiar shrill, nasally voice sneered._

_I was slightly taken back by their hostility, before I realized exactly whom it was._

_It was that one brunette girl on the Killer Bass; Courtney. The one that hunted down Harold like a lioness stalking its prey. The one that was the Killer Bass version of Heather. _

_Duncan's girlfriend._

_Her eyes narrowed on me further, as she crossed her arms across her chest._

"_What are YOU looking at?" She huffed, rolling her eyes._

_I can now see why Duncan had gotten so close with Gwen; this girl is unreal… I sighed and pursed my lips, hoping she'd just pick up her phone, step to the side, and continue on with her life like any normal, courteous person would. When I didn't reply once more, she scoffed and rolled her eyes again._

"_Hmph, what's the matter? Gothic hooker got your tongue?"_

_Okay, that was it. I sent her a glare as my jaw clenched._

"_Don't talk about Gwen that way!" I snapped, watching as Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes for the third time. "Just because your alleged 'boyfriend' seems to be interested in her, doesn't make her a hooker!"_

"_Well maybe if you learned how to hold onto your woman, she wouldn't have gone running to MY boyfriend and dug her STUPID GOTH GIRL HOOKS INTO HIM!" She screamed, balling her hands up into tight fist; though the slight uneasiness in her voice led me to believe she was trying to convince herself more than me._

"_Well maybe if YOU didn't royally screw up the search for the case, you could have actually MADE it onto the season and been able to keep an eye on Duncan." I retorted._

"_ARGH!" She exclaimed, before heatedly glaring at me, then the floor. She brushed past me and picked up her phone. She examined it for any damages, scowling when she couldn't find any. She sent me a pair of daggers, making me wince from the intensity of hatred packed into that gaze._

"_You're lucky, poser wannabe; if there was a SINGLE scratch on this PDA, you'd be paying to replace it. And believe me, it isn't cheap! 'Costs way more than your stupid guitar." Courtney grumbled._

_I couldn't help but glare at the hotheaded brunette, and her attitude. No wonder Duncan was driven towards sweet Gwen. This chick was a nightmare._

"_WHAT is your problem! And for your information, I don't care about how much your stupid PDA costs in comparison to my guitar; it has way more sentimental value than someone like YOU could possibly comprehend." I said, narrowing my eyes further._

_She sent me a challenging stare, as she narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh yeah?" She sneered, before walking right up to me and glaring up into my eyes. I felt my stomach start to twist and turn into knots at her close proximately, as I took in her scent; it was a mix of vanilla, cinnamon, and dominance. She jabbed me in the chest with her glossy, French manicured finger, and huffed._

"_Ten years ago; Montréal, Québec. It was any normal day for any normal six year old. Except for me; I had to go to my lessons. Piano, vocal, and theory. Sure, I missed out on a lot when I was a child, as I spent more time studying than playing with juvenile things such as dolls and finger paint. But I didn't, and still don't care. It helped propel me way up on the ladder of success."_

"_But… in the middle of one of my vocal lessons, my instructor told me my mom was coming to pick me up early. I asked why, but she never gave me the answer. She merely told me to pack up, and wait in the front hall for my mother. I was more than confused."_

"_When my mom arrived, she scooped me up into her arms in a tight embrace, as tears leaked out of her eyes. She told me that my grandma had had a heart attack, and she was very ill and didn't have much time left. Then, and there, I felt my heart shatter." _

_I watched as she lowered her eyes, and both our expressions softened. She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear before continuing._

"_M-my Grammie… She taught me…so much. She treated me way as if I was her child, instead just some…obligation. I loved her more than anyone could ever want to realize. Most just assume I'm some ruthless, over-achieving, bossy, monster! And sometimes, I even think they're right." She murmured, as her eyes started to fill with sadness. I started to feel empathy for the argumentative CIT; I too had judged her to be all of those things. Though, a soft, reminiscent smile crept its way onto her lips._

"_I spent every other weekend with my Grammie, and we used to play in the garden, swim in the lake near her cottage, bake cookies, play dollies; do anything any typical little girl would do. She was the first to teach me what it was like to have fun; and to actually enjoy life as a kid."_

"_Once we arrived at the hospital, I could already feel tears coming on before we even entered Grammie's room… But once we got there, she actually…smiled; as if she wasn't in great pain, which I knew she was. 'Why are you crying, belle flower?', she asked me._

'_Because you're dying, Grammie! And you're not gonna be there for my Princess party! I'm gonna turn seven without you!'_

'_Dying? What are you talking about? That's such an ugly word, sweetheart. I'm merely going to another world. And Courtney, you are most definitely not going to turn seven without me. I'll always be with you, right here.' She said, pointing to my heart._

'_And not only am I going to be with you in there, but I've also got a surprise for you. Go into my bag.'_

_I did as I was told, and pulled out a violin._

'_A violin?' I asked._

_She smiled at me._

'_Not just a violin, beauty stem. This violin used to be your grandfathers, which he gave to me when it was his turn to go. I miss him so… And soon, I'll finally be able t-to see him again. So I'm going to need someone special, and trustworthy to hold onto it for me. Can I trust you, Courtney?'_

'_Of course, Grammie! I'll guard it with my life!' I said, before she clasped my hand, and laughed softly._

'_Such a smart, beautiful, girl…' she rasped._

_And then she was gone." Courtney retold, as a single tear dripped out of her eye. I watched with soft eyes, as she narrowed her eyes at the floor and sniffled._

"_I practiced that violin every single night since my grandmothers passing; playing through blisters, sprained fingers, and sorrow. And then it happened." She spat._

"_Bridgette, being her usual clumsy, clueless self, dropped a stage light on my head during that retched talent show, back on the island. Sure, I forgave her for the head wound and brain damage. But what I can never, ever forgive her for is murdering the most important item to me. So don't patronize me about sentimental value, Trent; at least you still have the most important thing to you!"_

"_That's not entirely true, Courtney…" I sighed, before frowning and pursing my lips. "I lost Gwen."_

_Courtney's eyes flickered, before she sighed and clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth._

"_Well…how unfortunate for you. Not that I didn't wholly enjoy this conversation," she said, sarcasm oozing through each and every word as she rolled her eyes, "but I really must be going. Before I was rudely interrupted, I was chatting with my lawyer, Michael. We're in the process of suing the show for wrongful termination of competition."_

"_What?"_

_Courtney looked at me as if I had three heads, and crinkled her nose making the freckles stand out. _

"_What do you mean, 'What?'! I was unfairly kicked off!" She exclaimed._

_I was seriously lost. Since when was she unfairly kicked off? If anyone was unfairly kicked off, it was Lindsay, or even Heather for that matter._

"_Never saw anything about that…" I shrugged._

_"URGH! Why you oblivious, uncaring, simpleton! Did you NOT see me hunt down Harold at the resort?" She growled._

"_Oh yeah, I saw that. Poor sucker." I chuckled._

"_Did you ever care to think WHY I obliterated the nerdling?" She pressed, clenching her jaw. _

"_I just thought you were letting out some repressed anger by mangling him with a lamppost."_

"_Ugh! No! I mangled him with a lamppost, because HE got me eliminated! It was all HIS fault! HE RIGGED THE VOTES!" Courtney shouted, clamping her hands into fists._

_I stared at her awkwardly, not really sure what to say. I could've sworn I saw her left eye begin to twitch…_

"_GRAH! Out of my WAY!" She growled when I didn't respond. Courtney shoved her way past me before heatedly glaring down at her PDA as she began to text furiously. _

I couldn't help but cringe at that rocky conversation we had. Back then, Courtney was way more…tense and aggravated. But thankfully, she's loosened up quite a bit, and her bottled up anger had been flushed out and replaced with much more positive vibes.

I paused once I reached my destination.

My stomach dropped to my feet, and I swallowed the lump caught in my throat. To say I was nervous, or scared, would be the biggest understatement in the _history _of understatements.

I lifted my trembling hand from my side and placed it on the doorknob; my heartbeat being the only sound I could hear. I turned the knob, my nerves only heightening in intensity.

The door opened with a quiet creaking noise, as my breathing became quite shallow and choppy. I silently stepped into the room, and weakly shut the door, before my eyes landed on her.

Gwen was wearing casual clothes (which were all black, obviously), and lying on her bed with her head hanging off the foot of it. She was lazily looking at a magazine, with half open eyes. She looked up and met my eyes; I could feel my heart involuntarily begin to flutter. It had been a long time since I had gazed into Gwen's beautiful eyes… I quickly blinked and brushed away any thoughts of her.

How could this be? I mean, I'm _totally_ over Gwen. I am, okay?

I bet it's only because of Gwen's physical attraction, not because of any other feelings. That had to be it.

Gwen sent me her signature idle smile, and subtle smirk as she playfully rose an eyebrow, thoroughly confusing me; I thought she was mad at me.

"Well, look who decided to show up?" She remarked, nonchalantly. She sat up, and stretched a bit as I continued to stare at her like a deer in the headlights. "A little too late to be fashionable, though."

"But…but… What?" I stammered, like an idiot. Gwen smirked and stood up as I fished around in my brain to try and find the right combination of words. "I thought you were mad at me!"

Gwen paused to think, before sending me a lopsided smile.

"I got over it." She shrugged.

I blinked, quite shocked, yet oddly relieved to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"But… you left in tears, how could you just get over it?" I muttered, feeling guilty for what I said to her.

Gwen sighed, and bit her lip as she combed her fingers through her fair hair.

"Okay, I guess I'm not _totally_ over it…" She mumbled, as my expression fell slightly. She sighed again, and smiled despite the sadness in her eyes and let out a breath as she shook her head. "It's just, Trent… I know we've been on the rocks lately; and I know, it's my fault, but… H-how could you say that to me…?"

"I…I… I don't know… It's just, I guess we were caught up in the moment; granted, everyone was, and a lot of people did things they didn't mean. _I _did a lot of things I didn't mean…" I said, honestly.

Gwen and I locked gazes, before she looked down at her hands as she twirled around her pointer fingers; something she only did when she was nervous or embarrassed, though neither seems to fit in this situation.

"So…did you mean it?" She whispered.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I bit my bottom lip and sighed.

"I don't know." I replied. I watched as Gwen's expression began to fall, and a few tears leaked out her eyes. I gently reached up and wiped them away, as she stared at me with big, onyx eyes. "I'm not going to say yes, or no, because it's in the past. Anything that's happened between you and me, you and Duncan, and Duncan and Courtney is in the past. And without it, none of us would be where we currently are. Gwen, I still and always will love you. You should know that by now…"

"What about you and Courtney?" She murmured, staring down at the floor again.

I felt my heart clench, thinking back to what happened yesterday. I glared down at the floor and sighed.

"I don't know anymore." I muttered.

"Trent, I am s-so sorry for ever hurting you… I regret it each, and everyday. I messed up; _big_ time. And… I still love you, despite how mushy and cliché it is…" Gwen said, a beautiful smile returning to her lips. I felt a mild fluttering feeling happen in my heart, as a smile slowly tugged on my lips.

Each of us wrapped our arms around the other, in a tight embrace. Gwen rested her chin on my shoulder, as she was just tall enough to reach it comfortably. She snuggled into the hug, in that cute way she used to, making me smile into her hair.

"I miss this…" I hummed, starting to absentmindedly twirl a few locks of her hair around my fingers.

"So do I…" She murmured, hugging onto me tighter, almost as if she were afraid to let me go again.

Gwen lifted her head, and stared into my eyes. Any expression that was on my face before, instantly withered away. Each of us slowly started to lean in. Before our lips could touch, Gwen pulled away and let out a breath, before frowning.

"No… We can't… Trent, you have a girlfriend. And I'm not going to hurt you, or Courtney, or Duncan again." Gwen said, her breathing slightly uneven. I stared into her eyes, and I couldn't help but think back to yesterday and how Courtney almost kissed Duncan. Maybe she deserved a taste of her own medicine. I leaned in once again and Gwen pulled away once more. She drew in a shaky breath, and her eyes fluttered.

"N-no! Trent, stop… You. Have. A girlfriend… So let's just stop…before it's…too…" She murmured as my hands cupped her face. I closed the distance between our lips, and met Gwen's. As soon as our lips touched, a jolt of passion ignited through my body as my lips molded with Gwen's; the lips I haven't had on my own, for what seems like forever.

I laced my fingers through her hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck drawing me closer to her. With each second our lips were together, I could feel all my worries start to fade away.

It was as if we were on the island again…

My eardrums started to ring at a loud, high pitch noise. Gwen and I quickly pulled away. Our heads snapped towards the source of the noise and our eyes widened and out hearts dropped to our shoes.

There, standing with tears in her onyx eyes of fire, and fists clenched into fists so tight, her normally tan knuckles were practically white; was Courtney. Her teeth were bared and her chest was moving up and down with each and every breath she took, as Gwen and I quickly scrambled away from each other.

"YOU!" Courtney screeched, glaring dangerously at Gwen making her cringe. She picked up the nearest projectile, which happened to be a lamp, and threw it at Gwen's head with incredible aim. Gwen's eyes widened as she ducked, narrowly dodging it. Courtney picked up a worn out book, before throwing it at me. I ducked, before turning around and watching numerous papers fly out of the book and all over the floor.

"M-my sketchbook!" Gwen cried.

"You gothic-emo-witch-slut-MAN-STEAING-HOMEWRECKING-HOOKER!" Courtney screamed, stomping a foot to the ground. I was more scared for her mental health than for Gwen's safety, to be honest, because Courtney seemed to have snapped. I felt terrible…

"You're RUINING MY LIFE! WHY do you always have to STEAL ANYTHING THAT'S MINE! Is it your private _mission_ in life, to destroy mine? Huh? HUH?" Courtney fumed, as Gwen started to shrink back. "Because it SURE _fucking _seems so you cunt!"

Courtney snapped her glare at me, making me wince; though I stood firm, waiting to see where she went with this.

"And YOU!" She hissed, marching right up to me and slapping me across the face. Gwen gasped as my head snapped to the right. I closed my eyes as my cheek began to sting, and I placed my hand on it to try and subdue the pain as Courtney continued on; I avoided her eyes at all costs, keeping mine narrowed on the floor.

"I thought we had something _real! _Something _special! _Something _WORTHWHILE! _And then- Oh THEN, you go and do what _EVERY SINGLE_ PERSON WHO I THOUGHT LOVED ME BACK DOES! _CHEAT ON ME!_ URGH! YOU WASHED UP-POSER-_CHEATING_-GUITAR-DOUCHE-_CHEATING_-TRAITOR-_CHEATING-_LYING-BASTARD!" Courtney growled.

With each word she said, the level of guilt in my heart rose higher and higher. It was true. It was _all _true… No matter how you looked at it, I…was a cheater. No better than Gwen, or Duncan. I flinched as she screamed and started to pound her fists into my chest, her more crazed than before. It hurt, but what hurt more was that she had the nerve to say those things when just yesterday, she was draped over Duncan like a pair of curtains.

Before she could bruise my chest further, I grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting me anymore. I narrowed my eyes at her as she screamed and furiously tried to pry her wrists out of my grasp; though it was to no avail, as I had too much of a grip on her.

"Courtney! CALM down!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?_! NO ONE _tells _ME _to calm down!" She screeched.

I sighed, before narrowing my eyes at her, tired of taking this attitude.

"You're one to talk! Do you even hear yourself? You are _such _a hypocrite!" I shouted, as her struggles became less frantic. She glared into my eyes with burning hatred while I returned the favour.

"You think you're the only victim in this whole situation? Well you, _sweetheart, _are sadly mistaken!" I spat, not even caring how much I sounded like the brunette's former flame.

"I busted my hump for you, to make _you_ happy! I loved you! And what do I get in return? Nothing!"

Right then and there, Courtney's smoldering anger withered away just like that. Tears filled her onyx orbs, as she broke down into an uncontrollable sobbing fit. My expression instantly softened when I realized how upset she was. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair in a consoling manner, as her cries became louder and more pained. I glanced over to Gwen, and I met her guilty eyes. She looked down and sighed, as another wave of guilt came crashing over me.

Courtney shoved me away, crying as hard as ever, before she pushed me again making me stumble backwards a few steps.

Despite the tears in her eyes, Courtney found the strength to heatedly glare at me, and then Gwen; it was actually quite frightening how much hatred was packed into that gaze.

"You will _regret this. _BOTH of you! YOU. WILL. REGRET THIS! Mark my WORDS!" Courtney hissed, storming her way over to the doorway. She narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits, and growled as she bared her teeth.

"_**I WAS A C.I.T.!**_" She screamed, before slamming the door with enough force to unhinge it, and make a few wall hangings fall off their hooks as well as make Gwen and I jump.

Gwen and I remained silent; the only sound I could hear being my heartbeat and our shallow breathing. Adrenaline coursed through my veins from the loud discussion, as I turned to Gwen with saddened eyes.

"Gwen, I…" I said, softly.

"No. It's cool, I understand. It's partly my fault, any…way." Gwen replied, awkwardly. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, as she stared at the floor.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook my head.

"No Gwen, it's all my fault… I shouldn't have- I mean, I know that- it's just…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was too flustered and angry with myself to even form a proper sentence. I sighed, before dropping my hand from her shoulder as my eyes lowered in shame.

"I-I should go…" I mumbled, starting to back away towards the door.

"Yeah. I think that would be best." Gwen sighed, sending me an apologetic glance.

I nodded and pursed my lips, before leaving; feeling more terrible than when I came.

* * *

I could barely sleep at all last night; the guilt was overbearing, and prevented me from sleeping peacefully. I sighed as I looked around my room, before my eyes landed on it.

My guitar.

I felt terrible for neglecting it for so long and gently picked it up from where it lay. I brushed my fingers over its worn out strings, a small smile tugging on the corners of my mouth at the beautiful _A_ _chord _it emanated. I missed being able to play this without constantly having dread on my mind; maybe that's why I haven't played, let alone held my most prized possession.

Frantic knocking on the door, snapped me out of my reminiscent state, as I gently lay my guitar on my bed. I walked over the door, and opened it to reveal a soft pair of widened baby blue eyes focused on me.

"Lindsay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Todd! Todd! You've gotta come, like, quick!" She exclaimed, anxiously. She grabbed onto my arm and forcefully started to drag me out of my hotel room. I stared at her confusedly as I shut the door behind me, as she pulled me down the hall.

"Chip is holding a _veryyy_ important meeting, and it's man…madiator… Very important all cast members be there! Come on!"

Lindsay let go of my arm, and called the elevator.

Questions were buzzing around in my mind, especially to why _Chris _was holding a meeting. Since when has he even concerned with us since Total Drama Action was put on pause because some interns were suing the show.

We got into the elevator, and Lindsay pressed the button for the lobby floor. I turned to Lindsay and cleared my throat.

"So… Lindsay… How've you been? It's been quite a while, huh? Since we've talked?"

"Oh, I know right?" She grinned; I couldn't help but smile back. "I've been, like, totally awesometastic lately, thanks! Me and Tyler have gotten quite serious…"

Lindsay's smile softened as she placed a hand on her heart and stared off to the distance.

"Gosh, I love him _so _much…" She sighed. "I can't believe how lucky I am. When I was on the show without him, I missed him _so _much. I missed him almost as much as how much Doug missed Carrie!"

I could feel a slight tug on my heart when I heard how much Duncan _did _miss Courtney; I guess he wasn't as heartless as I though.

"But distance couldn't keep us apart; I'm lucky a catch like him was able to wait without me there!"

"That's great, Lindsay, I'm glad to hear how well things are going with you and Tyler." I said, smiling.

Her smile widened as she beamed at me.

"Thanks, Todd! I know things have been kinda rocky with you and the ladies lately, but… Just remember this; everything happens for a reason. And love is never wrong; so it _never_ dies." She remarked, grasping my hand in her smooth creamy ones. She smiled at me as the elevator opened. I smiled back as she quickly dashed out of the elevator once her eyes landed on her boyfriend.

"Tyler!" She squealed, as he took her in his arms and spun her around; both of them smiling and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

I stepped out of the elevator and watched as the two shared a sweet kiss.

"Babe! Y-you got my name right!" Tyler exclaimed, astonished. I smiled and shook my head, before walking down the hall towards the room where Chris was going to hold the meeting.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Chris began, as the others and I found seats to sit down own. My eyes widened as I saw Courtney march in. A mixture between a glare and a smug expression plastered on her face. When her narrowed eyes landed on me, the narrowed further before she stuck up her nose, shut her eyes, and crossed her arms. She huffed and stalked right past me before taking a seat by herself and away from the rest of us; a scowl on her face, and her arms crossed across her chest.

"I have some very important news. 'Could be bad; could be good. Depends on your views on the situation." Chris said, for once, a million-dollar smile not on his lips. He almost looked…sad, for some strange reason.

"Due to more legal actions…" he said, narrowing his eyes on Courtney. The rest of us followed his gaze to Courtney, as she stuck up her nose and 'Hmphed'. "Not only has the rest of the season been cancelled…but… The entire franchise is cancelled. Total Drama, i-is no more…"

Chris looked down and wiped a non-existent tear from his eye, and frowned.

"All contracts have been relinquished, I no longer own you, and you are all to be returned home immediately."

"How soon is…immediately?" Bridgette questioned, nervously, while she snuggled closer to Geoff as he held her protectively.

"Two hours." Chris replied.

The entire room erupted into gasps, and hushed conversations; couples hugging and saddened to be torn apart, and friends sad to most likely never seen the other again. I could hardly believe it myself. I mean, I'd have hoped we'd all been able to go home soon, but I didn't know it would be this…soon… I glanced to Gwen, and she stared back with as much sadness and confusion I had. She forced a soft smile, to try and reassure me, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes. I pursed my lips and sighed.

"You guys need to be packed up and ready, by four o'clock. Your rides arrive then. It's been a fun ride, guys." Chris remarked, before leaving us to chat and say our goodbyes, and get packed for our departures.

* * *

I stared at the empty room that lay before me with an expressionless face; all my luggage had been put into it's respective place, and my guitar was in it's case, which was firmly and protectively clutched in my right hand. I sighed before shutting the door and carrying my bags towards the elevator, with two things in mind.

One; say goodbye to Gwen.

Two; make things right with Courtney.

I still felt terrible for what happened with Gwen, and the whole reason we're being sent home to never see each other again, is partially my fault; if Gwen and I hadn't have done what we did, Courtney wouldn't have lost it and sued the show. Again.

Once the elevator reached the lobby, my stomach started to twist and turn into knots. Everyone was heading towards his or her respective stops, for the bus ride home, or to a train station or airport. I looked around for Gwen, sighing in relief when I found her; she was at the Winnipeg group.

"Gwen!" I called.

She turned around and met my gaze. We stared at each other for a while, sharing a mental conversation. She walked over to me and stared up into my eyes with the same twinkle that had drawn me to her back on the island. She smiled warmly at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I dropped my bags and hugged back, smiling warmly as well.

"Don't forget me when you become a rich and famous rock star, okay?" She murmured, patting me on the back.

"Never." I replied, pulling away. We smiled at each other, before I reached down my shirt and pulled out a necklace. One that was given to me by someone special.

"Is…is that…?" She laughed, a bigger smile forming on her lips. I took the necklace off and placed it in the palms of her hands. I curled her fingers around it, and stared into her eyes.

"A long time ago, a smart, independent, beautiful girl gave me this good luck charm as a symbol of love, and reassurance. I thought we'd be together forever, but I now realize how foolish it was to think that…so, I'm giving it back because I know how much it meant to her; and I don't think I'm _quite_ ready for it yet…" I remarked, smiling.

"Still as mushy as ever, I see." Gwen chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully. I laughed a bit too. She reached over and clasped the necklace around my neck. "But no, Trent. You keep it; to remember me bye. It suits you, and really brings out your awesome green eyes." She added, sending a friendly wink. I laughed again, before giving her one last hug.

"Ooh, I'm gonna miss you, Trent…" She said, softly.

"I'll miss you too, Gwen…" I replied.

"Promise to MyFace me, kay?"

"I promise."

"Good. That way I'll be able to know when you come to Manitoba for one of the cross-Canada tours I'm _positive_ you'll go on. I'll be sure to get front row seats."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"My pleasure."

We pulled away, and sighed, sad to probably never see each other again. She playfully punched my shoulder.

"Now go get 'er, tiger." She murmured.

I nodded, now more determined to set things right with Courtney then ever.

* * *

I had searched everywhere, and was running out of time. I couldn't spot the brunette in any group, and there was less than ten minutes left before my ride left for Mississauga. I'd also gotten a little sidetracked saying goodbye to my other friends like DJ, and Owen, Cody, and Izzy, as well as a less than pleasant goodbye from Katie and Sadie; but I knew they meant well.

I sighed in relief when I finally found a mocha skinned female, with a head full of brunette hair, and I rushed over to her stop. I met a pair of teal eyes, and my expression became blank. It was Duncan. We continued to stare at each other without a word, before he nodded and held out his hand for a handshake. I met it, and nodded in return, before booking it over to Courtney. To my mortification, it was time for her to board the bus.

"Courtney! Wait!" I called out, trying to catch up to her before it was too late. Courtney looked up, at met my eyes. Hers slowly began to narrow as she gave me the nastiest look she could muster, making me feel even worse. She turned back to her luggage and glared as she started to load it into the bus with more force than necessary. I ran over to her and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from loading the last couple of bags.

She glared icily, before trying to rip her wrist out of my hand.

"Courtney, please, listen to me!" I begged, while she rolled her eyes and went about ignoring me.

"Courtney, this time together we've spent has been great, and I am so, _so _sorry for what happened… But… it's just… I mean… I'm sorry…" I stammered; it was incredibly hard to focus with her not even paying attention. She was wiggling around her wrist, trying to free it, as she stared down at the sidewalk with narrowed eyes.

"Courtney…?" I said, silently pleading her to say something; _anything. _I would even take 'I hate you!'. I was that desperate. Courtney continued to glare at me as she shook her head slowly, before wriggling her wrist around again in attempts of freeing it.

I frowned, feeling some tears start to well up in my eyes at her hostility.

"Court, please… Say something… Anything…" I pleaded, my voice weak and filled with sorrow.

Courtney glared at me one more time, before sighing.

"Can't you see, Trent?" She spoke, her voice laced with enmity.

"_You _were a _distraction._"

As she hissed those words, my expression fell and it felt as if a knife had plunged itself into my heart. I slowly let go of her wrist, as her menacing glare never wavered.

"We were _never _meant to last. You were to me, what _I _was to Duncan; _nothing _more than a stupid fling. _None _of these dumb trivial relationships are going to last, either." She spat, gesturing to the numerous couples embracing for the last time.

"Bridgette and Geoff, Owen and Izzy, LeShawna and Dorkwad…" She listed, checking off a finger for each couple. She snapped another heated glare at me, making me flinch slightly. "NONE OF THEM!"

"Sure, they say they'll stay in touch… That the long distance will be hard, but they'll still work out… Bullshit. Nothing good in life lasts, and you're only fooling yourself if you think it does."

Courtney's glare deepened considerably, before she crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"So, let's just go our separate ways and _forget _any interactions we've had. They mean nothing now, anyway. Why the hell would they mean anything ten years from now?" She questioned, harshly.

The tears and hurt was starting to flow more freely now, as the knife thrust deeper and deeper into my heart. I sniffled, and stared at her feeling extremely hurt.

"How could you say that, I love you Courtney, so goddamn much it hurts, and I'll never be able to stop. And I know you love me back; I just know it…you h-have to…" I said, my voice cracking.

Courtney's expression never changed. It stayed harsh and uncaring, as she cleared her throat once more.

"Well, _you_ are mistaken." She sneered.

I could hardly believe this was happening. It's as if all of the happiness we've shard had not of impacted her at all; she had returned to her normal abrasive, and bitter self- if not worse. The bus behind us began honk, and Courtney looked to it with hard eyes.

"Now… If you'll excuse me; that would be my ride to Montréal. Au Revoir, Trent." She said, nonchalantly.

I stood by as I watched her put the last of her bags on the bus, and board it without a passing glance.

I held back breaking down right then and there, as more silent tears leaked out of my eyes. I stared at the bus as it drove away, leaving me by myself.

I can't believe this is it. I'm never going to see her again, and she didn't even want to s-stay in…touch…

I knew she was bad news; I knew it. How could I fall for someone like her, I knew she would be nothing but trouble. My breathing became choppy as my eyes narrowed and my throat began to tighten as I held back a sob. I shakily stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulled out the note she gave me a couple days ago.

My breathing became even shallower as I tried to bring myself to crush the piece of paper that rest in my hand; crush it like she had crushed my heart.

Why was I being so weak? Why couldn't I just destroy the foul piece of paper?

Whatever reason it was, I c-couldn't do it… I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I stuffed the paper back into my pocket, before briskly walking back into the hotel where my stuff was; tears blurring my vision. But I still refused to cry.

It was time to board the bus for home.

I slowly carried my things towards the bus, and loaded them; making sure to tend my guitar with extra care. Tears pricked my arms as they slid down my cheeks, and I choked back yet another sob as I boarded the bus. I found a seat in solitude, hopelessly staring out the window with narrowed teary eyes.

I had tried so hard to fix our hearts… And it was all for _nothing._

I guess that's what you get for trying to repair some broken strings. I may have loved Courtney, but I had loved Gwen also; am I no better than Duncan when it comes down to it?

In the end, Gwen may have broken some strings.

But Courtney had broken some new ones.

And I know those are the ones that will take much, much longer to mend.

* * *

**FIN!**

**Thank you ALL for reading this fic; I can't believe it's over! :'(**

**I hope y'all had an amazing Christmas! I sure did, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you're having an amazing break. I was hoping to have this out on Christmas Day, but… I couldn't get it out by then… So here it is, a day later. MERRY BOXING DAY!**

**I'd like to thank edwardandbella4evah for all her support and aid, and also…**

**I'd like to thank all of you reviewers. Yes, each and every one of you! If it weren't for you, I'd have given up a long, LONG time ago! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**I'd also like to thank the readers too! I love you all too!**

**I still can't believe this is it… Sadface… I'm gonna miss this so much… But it needed an ending, and this needed to be it.**

**Many of you guys have said I'm the 'Queen of Trentney' and shucks… That is just so flattering guys! I don't believe that is true, but it's still sweet of you guys.**

**Don't fret, this may be the end of Broken Strings, but it is DEFINITELY not the end of Trentney! **

**~Alexex! :) **


End file.
